Espíritu 精神
by Mayra L.R
Summary: Sasuke, un chico con varios problemas y maleducado es obligado a vivir con su hermano en Hokaido ,un aburrido pueblo. La única distracción: ayudar a Sakura una "espíritu estancada" a liberar su alma.
1. Capitulo Uno

Espíritu 精神.

_Capitulo uno__:_

Azoto la puerta, no lo quería escuchar mas, ya no aguantaba a esa gente hipócrita ni tampoco sus falsos pésames, nadie era capaz de entender su dolor, nadie.

Tanta frustración y sentimientos encontrados no lo dejaban siquiera llorar, tenía que descargarse de alguna forma deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta que lentamente estaba terminando con su cordura, tomó todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance aventándolo con furia al suelo y paredes.

¡Dios, no podía más!

La puerta sonó.

―¡déjenme solo! ―bramó.

La voz de su estúpido hermano sonó aumentando aun mas su enojo, sino se iba pronto lo golpearía a él.

―Otöto necesitas hablar con alguien abre la puerta ―pidió Itachi.

―¡déjame en paz si necesitara hablar con alguien ten por seguro que no sería contigo Itachi! ―le faltaba el aire aflojo rudamente su corbata dejándose caer al suelo sin importarle mucho las cosas de su alrededor, escuchó como la puerta lentamente se abría, su hermano se agachaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello, no tenia siquiera ánimos para rechazarlo.

―igual que tu estoy muy triste Sasuke y siento muchísimo el no haber estado aquí contigo.

―tu nunca estas aquí ¿por qué no vuelves a ese estúpido pueblo? ―susurró.

―lo haré, pero tengo que terminar los trámites del entierro, estar presente en la lectura del testamento y arreglar la mudanza ―arrugó el ceño ¿mudanza? ¿No había dicho hace segundos que volvería a ese pueblucho? Se reincorporo para verlo cara a cara y eliminar sus dudas.

―¿Qué mudanza?

―la tuya, vendrás conmigo a Hokaido ―informó sonriéndole fraternalmente, lo dicho por su hermano consterno a Sasuke ¿ir a ese lugar en medio de la nada? jamás.

―vete al diablo, no mejor a Hokaido pero solo, yo no me moveré de aquí.

―lo siento Sasuke pero ahora yo soy tu tutor, tendrás que hacer lo que te digo ―le estaba dando órdenes ¿con que derecho?

―aprovechas el accidente de nuestros padres para hacer lo que te dé la gana ¿cierto? debes estar contento como solo tengo diecisiete años tu puedes disponer de todo ―escupió con rencor.

―yo nunca haría eso Sasuke, eres mi hermano lo único que me queda ahora, solo quiero tenerte cerca de mí.

―¡si quisieras estar cerca de mi no te hubieras ido hace cuatro años a ese lugar! ¡Yo no te importo, en un año cuando sea mayor de edad no me veras nunca más!

Para su sorpresa Itachi lo abrazo con fuerza, sentía como lloraba en su hombro y eso en cierto modo también lo quebró él no era el único que había perdido a sus padres no era el único con ese dolor.

―Itachi...-

―prepara tus cosas nos iremos mañana, dejaré todo en manos del abogado ―sentenció.

Fue egoísta pero su hermano lo era mucho mas ¿por qué lo arrastraba a Hokaido? esa casa era su hogar ahí tenía toda su vida, sus recuerdos, su infancia, sus momentos de felicidad ¿por qué su hermano se lo quería arrebatar? ¿No era suficientes cosas perdidas con lo de sus padres? ¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta con él?

―no dejare la ciudad tengo muchas cosas aquí, tengo que terminar mi último año de secundaria ―rompió el abrazo bruscamente.

―allá hay una escuela Sasuke.

―¿Qué parte no entiendes? me quiero quedar.

―el accidente me hizo comprender que las cosas que amamos se pueden perder en un segundo...me arrepiento de cada pelea con papá, me arrepiento de cada invitación de mamá que rechace no quiero arrepentirme contigo, Sasuke sino te gusta el lugar volverás en un año y nos seguiremos viendo de vez en cuando, no es definitivo no te pido que pases el resto de tu vida allí, te pido que me acompañes un tiempo.

Chasqueo la lengua, lo estaba controlando, ir contra Itachi era como nadar contra corriente, inútil. Pero solo sería un año ¿cierto? no convivía con su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo y desde que abandono la casa solo lo veía unas pocas horas al año, nada.

Lo extrañaba pero no lo admitiría, medito un poco, tal vez el luto era mejor pasarlo con una persona que te comprendiera y no solo.  
>―así que Hokaido ¿eh? ―pronunció con aires derrotados.<p>

Su hermano cerró los ojos en una sonrisa sincera.  
>―así es, Hokaido. Estoy seguro que te encantara.<p>

* * *

><p>Odiaba Hokaido y solo había llegado hace un par de minutos, su padre siempre decía que su hermano había parado en un lugar viejo, sucio y pueblerino nada digno de un Uchiha y debía darle toda la razón a su difunto padre.<br>―_Te quedaste corto papá_ ―pensó viendo con asco el cartel de bienvenida ya desgastado con el tiempo, era de hierro forjado ya totalmente oxidado.

―¿Te gusta Sasuke? ―le preguntó Itachi cargando las maletas del taxi que ya desaparecía en la calle de tierra, de vuelta a la civilización.

―No ―le contesto seco comenzando a caminar.

―Estoy seguro que te agradara con el tiempo ―aseguró caminando a su par.

―a seguro se lo llevaron preso (1) ―escuchó un suspiro de derrota por parte de su hermano, le importaba una mierda se lo merecía por llevarlo ahí.

―Bueno te daré un tour, este es el centro del pueblo, por allí está la tienda de víveres ―señaló una pequeña tienda nada en comparación al supermercado donde iba a comprar, si es que iba―, al lado está la tienda de ropa ―esa tienda daba risa ¿todos iban a una sola tienda? ya se imaginaba a los habitantes todos vestidos iguales― por allí es la oficina del doctor ―genial ahí pasaría la mayoría del tiempo, ya se encontraba enfermo― que también es el dentista ―por casualidad ¿no era también el tipo que vendía helados?―. Esa es la comisaria del pueblo ―mas que comisaria parecía oficina de correo― que también es la oficina de correo ―¡había adivinado! pero no le sorprendía se imaginaba al comisario repartiendo las cartas, deprimente―, ese es el bar-restaurante ―no comería en ese lugar ni aunque lo obligaran― y por último la escuela.  
>El edificio era enorme a comparación con los demás sin embargo no era ni un cuarto de su antigua escuela, era vieja de dos plantas varias ventanas de madera que increíblemente no estaban podridas, estaba pintada de un verde musgo que la envejecía aun mas, la pintura ya se descascaraba, tenía un par de bancos desgastados por las afueras que se notaba a leguas que nunca conoció un jardinero y para colmo la entrada pedía a gritos un cambio ¿en serio ahí se estudiaba? digna escuela de ignorantes.<p>

―y bueno eso es todo ―tenía que estar bromeando, ni siquiera había pegado dos pasos y ya conocía el lugar completamente.

―genial ―comentó sarcástico cosa que Itachi decidió ignorar.

―Bien, mi casa está a dos kilómetros, es la más antigua del pueblo ―afirmó feliz.

―dime que tiene un baño adentro ―pidió serio imaginándose el "dulce" y viejo hogar de su hermano.

―claro Sasuke, en Hokaido no somos animales ni cavernícolas ¿sabes?

―Hmp hablando de eso ¿donde están todos? ―desde que había llegado no vio un alma hasta parecía que se ocultaban de él.

―bueno son la una P.M. hasta las cuatro todo está cerrado y los estudiantes salen dentro de una hora ―explicó tomando rumbo a un camino de tierra, al rededor solo se veía sembradíos de arroz y alguna que otra pequeña casa.

―Itachi ―llamó después de un rato de ver lo mismo― ¿cuánta gente vive aquí?

―bueno ahora contigo somos ciento noventa y cuatro habitantes.

Genial con él se llegaba al noventa y cuatro más específicamente al nueve desgracia y al cuatro muerte ¿era una señal? (2).

―ya te inscribí en la escuela pero como recién llegamos no pude comprarte el uniforme, te daré el dinero para que lo hagas mañana ¿de acuerdo?

―Hmp ¿y que se supone que llevaré puesto mañana? ―le importaba una mierda como se vestiría en esa escuela pero se encontraba de mal humor y el calor no ayudaba.

―no te preocupes con que lleves ropa normal por un día no sucede nada.

Lo fulmino con la mirada ¡necesitaba quejarse de algo, de lo que sea!  
>―¿cuánto falta?<p>

―¿no te diste cuenta Sasuke? ya llegamos ―apuntó a sus espaldas, se giro contemplando la gran casona de madera y techo de tejas verdes, al verla no se le venía la palabra "vieja" como todo en ese sucio pueblo, antigua era un adjetivo mucho mejor.

Espero paciente a que Itachi abriera la puerta principal, se descalzo en el genkan (3) y recorrió un poco la sala fue hasta la cocina que era continua, abrió la heladera como si viviera de siempre ahí, todo era muy Itachi fruta, vegetales excepto por ¿latas de cerveza? genial necesitaba algo frió.

―ya deje tus maletas en tu nueva habitación ¿te gusta la casa?.

―la verdad me sorprendiste Itachi debe ser el lugar más decente de todo Hokaido ―tomó una lata dándole la espalda a su hermano para ir a descansar a su cuarto, revisaría en todos hasta encontrar sus maletas.

―oye Sasuke dame eso no debes beber ―lo regañó como si fuera su padre, Itachi se creía demasiado eso del tutor responsable le hizo un gesto maleducado con el dedo medio y se fue sin escuchar el resto del sermón, necesitaba urgente descansar de todo esa mierda y tal vez con suerte pudiera olvidar por un puto segundo que estaba en Hokaido.

No le fue difícil encontrar el engawa (4), era una casa tradicional japonesa todas las habitaciones daban al patio del fondo, su hermano sí que lo cuidaba pues tenía demasiadas flores para su gusto, menos mal que no era alérgico. Miro indiferente a la fuente que adornaba y marcaba el centro del jardín, después de abrir varias puertas corredizas encontró al fin su habitación, era mediana de color azul claro, sin más que un armario y tatamis en el suelo, se sentó en el umbral de la puerta viendo sin interés el exterior, una vez terminada la cerveza la tiro al patio ―_que Itachi se encargue más tarde_― cerro los parpados con pesadez, mañana iría a esa escuela de mediocres, suspiro, todo iba demasiado rápido pero no tanto como para que cumpla años estaba seguro que los días se le harían interminables más adelante.

Escucho un ruido inusual, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la lata a su lado, arrugo el seño ¿qué carajos...? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto; no lo asustó, lo perturbó. Busco rápidamente al culpable pero estaba completamente solo, se resistió al enfrentar a Itachi si él fue el responsable no le daría el gusto era mejor olvidarse de eso, él no era ingenuo no creía en fantasma para asustarse  
>―<em>Ya descubriré quién fue<em>.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó tan estrepitosamente que solo lo irrito mas, casi le ordenaba que entrara a esa horrible institución, le preguntó de mala forma a alguien que tenía pinta de profesor dónde estaba su salón ese tipo sí que era raro en pleno verano usaba una máscara que le tapaba casi toda la cara pero no le interesaba seguro que en Hokaido todos eran así de fenómenos, el hombre le indico dónde tenía que ir y así lo hizo.<p>

Dudo un poco al abrir la puerta estaba llegando tarde y mas que seguro lo mirarían como al bicho raro de la clase, suspiro, aunque alargara las cosas todo sería igual ¿qué caso tenia?

Al entrar pudo sentir las miradas punzantes de todos ni siquiera tenía un puto uniforme para pasar más desapercibido, camino los pocos pasos de la entrada al escritorio de la profesora sin mirar los bancos en ningún momento, en la carpeta de la sensei pudo leer "Kurenai Yūhi" le entrego la nota que le dio su hermano esa mañana, en completo silencio, tenía ganas de gritarle al resto ¿qué mierda le miraban? la tal Kurenai leyó la nota, se paró de su silla y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de su alumnado y de paso sacarla de él.

―escuchen chicos, él es el nuevo alumno: Sasuke Uchiha hermano de Itachi, viene de la ciudad así que espero lo traten bien durante su estadía aquí ―los murmullos se hicieron presentes los vio superadamente no eran más que quince, los varones lo miraban con recelo y las mujeres como idiotas eso si que era normal y aburrido― Sasuke yo soy Yūhi Kurenai pero puedes llamarme simplemente Kurenai o sensei como prefieras soy la profesora de literatura, puedes tomar asiento donde gustes.

Vio los asientos disponibles, decidió quedarse con el ante ultimo del fondo al lado de la ventana, camino entre lo bancos con las miradas de todos encima, dios eso era tan estresante, se sentó para dedicarse a mirar la ventana fijamente tratando de ignorar a los demás, un rubio con cara de tarado estaba sentado frente a él y no perdió un segundo en darle el saludo.

―¡Hola Sasuke, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy vecino de tu hermano me gustaría que seamos amigos dattebayo! ―¿no se cansaba de gritar? solo lo miro por un segundo para simplemente asentir en silencio esperaba que con eso lo dejara de fastidiar pero él siguió hablando hasta por los codos de cosas que ya no escuchaba ¿esa profesora no diría nada? prácticamente nadie le prestaba atención a su patética lección.

Estaba por mandar a la mierda al idiota pero la puerta del salón abriéndose le llamo la atención era verdaderamente tarde ¿quién podía ser? su pregunta fue respondida cuando una chica entro, no podía ver su rostro con claridad ya que iba cabizbaja dejando solo a la vista su corto cabello rosa y su uniforme bastante diferente que el de las demás chicas, el suyo era verde oscuro, falda corta, medias negras por encima de la rodilla, zapatos cafés y camisa blanca que en el cuello llevaba un gran listón rojo en forma de moño, el de las demás era azul, falda un poco más larga, zoquetes blancos, zapatos negros y simplemente una camisa de mangas cortas, nada más.

Le llamo la atención como nadie la miraba a excepción de él a pesar de llegar tan tarde y vestida tan llamativa, parecía que la ignoraban, que ella no estaba ahí.

Paso por su lado y solo la miro de costado, se sentó justo detrás de él en el último banco.

―Oye ―llamó a Naruto interrumpiendo su monologo, el mencionado lo miro extrañado.

―¿Si Sasuke?

―¿Quién es la que esta atrás mío? ―le susurró procurando que la muchacha no lo escuchara, el rubio dio una mirada disimulada detrás de él y lo volvió a mirar aun mas extrañado.

―etto... Sasuke, no hay nadie atrás.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

1- Es un dicho muy popular en mi país significa que una persona no puede estar tan segura pues puede equivocarse al estar tan confiado.

2-Seguramente ya lo sepan pero lo pongo igual, tanto el cuatro como el nueve son de mala suerte en Japón ya que cuatro se pronuncia igual que muerte y lo mismo pasa con el nueve, es tan arraigada esta superstición que en Japón es común que no exista el piso cuatro en los edificios es decir que se lo saltan y ponen tres, cinco.

3- El genkan es como el hall japonés donde se dejan los abrigos, zapatos, paraguas, etc.

4- Engawa es el famoso pasillo de piso de madera que da al exterior en las casas japonesas.

5-la franquicia Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco pretendo hacer parecer que es de mi propiedad :/

¡Hola! vengo con este nuevo proyecto sasusaku ,tal vez el cap fue algo corto y mal narrado XD pero siempre son así los primeros capítulos bueno eso pienso prometo que con el pasar de los capítulos (no serán muchos) la trama sera mejor, miles de gracias a Shina Uchiha por su corrección!.

Ya saben si les gusto y quieren el siguiente cap comenten ,amo los reviews!.

Muchos besos y abrazos n.n


	2. Capitulo dos

Espíritu 精神.

_Capitulo dos__:_

-etto... Sasuke, no hay nadie atrás-su voz sonó tan convincente que consterno a Sasuke ¿que no había nadie allí? observo por encima de su hombro y como pensaba ella estaba ahí con la cabeza agacha como si el banco fuera la cosa mas interesante en el lugar ,y ciertamente lo era , volvió la vista al idiota de nombre Naruto que lo miraba expectante.

Ya comprendía todo, le estaba jugando una broma pesada ,al parecer era divertido mofarse del "nuevo" pues con el no ,nadie se burlaría de él menos ese rubio de poca neuronas.

-escucha idiota-dijo calmado-conmigo no te pasaras de listo ¿comprendes?

Naruto arrugo el seño notablemente ofendido ¡si allí no había nadie!-¡no ,tu me escucharas no te creas el mejor ni el superado porque no lo eres pedazo de ególatra!-grito escandalizado apuntándolo con el dedo.

Sasuke miro con fastidio como se volvían el centro de atención,estaba llegando a su limite y ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana.

-me sorprende que sepas lo que es ególatra pedazo de retrasado ¿y sabes algo? soy mucho mejor que tu imbécil.

Naruto se levanto como un rayo de la silla haciendo que esta se caiga ,tomo por el cuello al inmutable pelinegro volviéndose mas colérico al ver su falta de reacción.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki suéltalo!-ordeno Kurenai siendo ignorada no solo por el mencionado sino que por toda la clase ,el habiente era extremadamente tenso como para prestarle atención .El resto del alumnado comenzó a pararse para ver mejor el espectáculo .

-¡repitelo!.

-hmp ¿que parte? ¿la de retrasado o la de imbécil? -una sonrisa altanera adorno sus labios.

El rubio cerro su puño con fuerza tratando de contenerse mayormente por la amistad que poseía con Itachi ¿como dos hermanos podían ser tan diferentes? no conseguía entenderlo.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki sino lo sueltas ya ,seras expulsado!-amenazo la mujer de ojos rojos echando a un lado a los estudiantes que estaban alrededor del par.

Respiro hondo soltando muy a su pesar el cuello blanquecino del azabache ,tenia demasiadas cosas que perder si lo golpeaba ,se giro molesto y frustrado.

-hmp, te veré en la salida idiota.

-no sabes como lo estare esperando-dijo molesto tomando su cosas cambiandose de lugar a uno bastante alejado de él -_genial me deshice del retrasado -_ pensó ignorando nuevamente los cuchicheos que lo envolvían ,lentamente todos tomaban asiento.

Miro la ventana , mas extrañado que antes ,esa chica siguió con la misma postura durante todo ese circo ,quieta,viendo el banco fijamente, sentía su presencia algo sombría a sus espaldas.

-_rara como el resto-_pensó dispuesto a no pensar mas sobre el asunto.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó después de lo que pareció una eternidad ,marcaba el fin de la jornada escolar y de su suplicio que a partir de ahora seria diario ,se colgó su mochila al hombro dispuesto a patearle el trasero a ese retrasado lo mas pronto posible para después llegar a la casa de su hermano para dormir por el resto de su patético día.<p>

Los demás estudiantes se hicieron a un lado y guardaron silencio cuando paso entre ellos ,eso le agradaba significaba que nadie lo molestarían con preguntas tontas ,frases echas o ridículas insinuaciones ,al parecer ese sin neuronas le había caído del cielo, por lo menos no aguantaría a esos aldeanos.

Camino por el transitado corredor hasta la salida,se apoyo en los barandales de la escalera esperando paciente a que todos los demás alumnos se vayan, cuando fue el turno de su curso todos se quedaron ,era tan típico que una pequeña risa se le escapo ,le verdad eran patéticos ¿que pensaban? ¿acaso era su maldito bufón?

Naruto salio de entre ellos como líder del grupo y si ,era el líder del grupo de los tarados ¿tanta pantomima para que después sea el quien pierda? eso era gracioso.

-mira Sasuke, si me pides disculpas no iras a tu casa llorando.

El pelinegro se aguanto las ganas de reír pero antes de que pudiera contestar por en frente suyo paso la rara de pelo rosa que como de costumbre iba con la cabeza agacha ,caminaba lentamente casi arrastrando sus zapatos cafés ,nadie ademas de él parecía notarla y eso en cierto punto lo frustraba ,la miro por unos metros mas antes de volver la vista a Naruto .

-¿que carajo miras?-otro chiste de mal gusto-¿acaso planeas huir?-pregunto con sorna acompañado por la risas disimuladas de lo demás.

-hmp ¿ estarás parado ahí todo el día o vendrás a pelear? decídete tengo prisa.

El otro chico comenzó a correr escandalosamente en su dirección ,era tan predecible que lo aburría ,al parecer llegaría mas temprano de lo que pensó a su casa.

* * *

><p>Piso el suelo árido con mas fuerza que la habitual ,toco enfadado su labio partido , admitía que se había confiado demasiado pero le importaba poco, le había dado su merecido al rubio hueco y eso no lo cambiaba nadie y si sus estúpidos amigos no los hubieran separado el idiota terminaría mucho peor.<p>

Entro a la casa sin anunciarse como de costumbre esperando no encontrarse al fastidioso de su hermano ,tiro su mochila se descalzo y se dispuso a ir a su habitación ,al abrir la puerta de esta se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de su "adorable" hermano sentado tranquilamente en el medio de la habitación.

-¿que haces en mi cuarto? vete -ordeno de mala gana.

-te espere porque estaba seguro de que vendrías directo aquí ,sin saludarme ¿que te sucedió en el labio? -pregunto seriamente al notar la herida.

-nada que te importe,vete.

Itachi suspiro cansinamente levantándose del piso ,llevo una mano a sus cabellos buscando la mejor forma de hablar con su terco hermano ,ser amable no servia, ser estricto tampoco ¿que debía hacer? Sasuke era como un acertijo imposible de resolver hasta para él ,su hermano.

¿Cuando su actitud cambio a esta? aun recordaba al dulce y cariñoso niño que nunca se quería despegar de él en cambio ahora parecía aborrecerlo y también al resto del mundo ¿por que cambio tanto? ¿por la muerte de sus padres? no ,definitivamente no ,esa actitud venia de antes.

-vamos Sasuke dime que paso-trato de sonar comprensivo.

-te he dicho que nada ¿no lo entiendes? largo-se notaba mas molesto que de costumbre y eso era mucho decir.

-bueno cambiare la pregunta ¿con quien te peleaste?

Ahí iba de nuevo ¿es que no lo podía dejar en paz por lo menos un maldito día? ¿le daban algo a cambio por meterse en su vida? si tenia una cosa en común con su idiota hermano mayor era la terquedad sino le decía lo que quería saber no se iría.

-¿si te lo digo te iras?

-si.

-bien , creo que el estúpido se llamaba ¿zuzu-no era Uzumaki Naruto ,si se llamaba así-contesto con simpleza recostándose en el suelo tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para el metiche de Itachi.

-Uchiha Sasuke -no , al parecer no era suficiente para él-Naruto es un buen chico y no pelearía contigo si no tuviera una buena razón ¿que hiciste?

-hmp suenas como una maldita vieja mandona , déjame en paz.

-Sasuk-

-no hice nada Itachi-destapo sus ojos viéndolo fijamente- ese imbécil quería tomarme el pelo y yo no lo iba a permitir ¿contento?

Su hermano pareció pensarlo un poco buscando en sus ojos la verdad -¿como quiso tomarte el pelo?-pregunto al fin de entender que no le mentía.

Lanzo un gruñido ¡solo quería dormir! ¡¿era mucho pedir? !-una rara de pelo rosado se sentó detrás de mi ,cuando le pregunte a ese Naruto el nombre me dijo que no había nadie atrás.

-¿rara de pelo rosado? no conozco nadie así en Hokaido.

Se paro para empujar a su hermano fuera del cuarto ya hartado,el no parecía resistirse mucho así que no le costo trabajo una vez que lo dejo en el pasillo le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-¡vete a la mierda Itachi no me importa si la conoces o no solo déjame en paz!

Volvió a recostarse en el piso dándole la espalda a la puerta,cerro los ojos con fuerza buscando dormir ,todo ese embrollo por la rara esa ,el rubio retrasado y por Itachi que lo llevo a la horrible y espantosa Hokaido.

* * *

><p>Luego de un par de horas abrió los parpados mucho mas tranquilo de como los cerro,lo recibió una casi completa oscuridad el único ruido de fondo eran los grillos. Se giro hasta mirar el techo ,como una pequeña luz entraba desde la puerta entrecerrada divisaba por lo menos algo.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos de permanecer en la misma posición se dio cuanta que sufría hambre,desde la mañana no probaba bocado ,camino hasta la cocina buscando algo comestible pero no había casi nada ,escucho a Itachi llamándolo desde la entrada ,al ir hasta allí vio que traía mas bolsas de víveres de las que podía cargar .

-¿me ayudas?

Eso era patético parecía un niño débil, fue hasta él y tomo un par de esas bolsas plásticas.

-gracias Sasuke-agradeció sonriendole gesto que no imito.

-¿vas a estas horas a comprar?

-es que no tuve tiempo y como es verano la tienda cierra tarde ya que todos van a la noche cuando hace menos calor -explico comenzando a ingresar por la puerta principal ,Sasuke estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero algo lo hizo detenerse escuchando con atención a su alrededor.

El sonido de los grillos y la suave brisa de verano era ahora intercalado con un débil tarareo de una melodía pausada y hasta en cierto modo triste.

Fijo la vista en frente de la casa ,de donde provenía el sonido, allí solo se encontraba un terreno gigante sin usar y por ende descuidado con el pasto bastante crecido , debía forzar bastante la vista ya que la luna no daba la claridad suficiente como para divisar las cosas fácilmente, cuando logro acostumbrar un poco sus ojos a tal oscuridad se sorprendió al ver al responsable de ese incesante tarareo.

Dejo las bolsas en el suelo desconcertando a su hermano que lo vio alejarse sin saber exactamente donde y porque.

-¿donde vas Sasuke?-pregunto enarcando una ceja cuando el pelinegro menor ya había avanzado varios metros aun así escucho un "ahora vuelvo" por respuesta ,sonaba molesto, ¿que le sucedía? ¿vio a alguien?no,si él por mas que se esforzara no veía nada allí .Suspiro probablemente hacia todo eso para no ayudarlo ,ni modos tendría que hacer dos viajes hasta la cocina ,entro a su casa sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

* * *

><p>Los crecidos yuyos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas le dificultaban el avanzar tan rápido como quería,con el seño fruncido observaba a la persona tranquilamente sentada unos metros mas adelante de él ,ella le daba la espalda con la cabeza agacha ,como de costumbre.<p>

¿Que mierda hacia la rara esa tan cerca de su casa y a esas horas de la noche? ¿acaso era una maldita acosadora o loca psicópata?

Al llegar se coloco frente a ella notando que tenia ese uniforme raro y las piernas pegadas al pecho ,espero que levantara la cabeza pero no lo hacia, seguía con su estúpido tarareo , parecía que no lo notaba pero él sabia que lo ignoraba ,eso lo molesto mas.

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto brusco e impaciente conteniéndose un poco para no elevar demasiado la voz pero esa chica se lo hacia difícil pues lo seguía ignorando y tarareando esa horrible melodía.

-te estoy hablando a ti pedazo de rara-dijo con desprecio ,ella ni se inmuto,irritado y cansado ya de la situación apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica -deja de ignorarme y mírame -le ordeno.

El tarareo seso y lentamente la muchacha levantaba la cara de sus rodillas ,unos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par fue lo primero que noto en ella ,inmediatamente la soltó y se alejo un poco ,esos ojos lo intimidaban ,lo estrujaban con la mirada de excesiva sorpresa e incredibilidad.

-¿pu-puedes verme?-dijo la aguda voz apenas audible.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p>Hola gente linda acá les traigo el segundo cap (si ya se algo corto)de este nuevo proyecto ¡lamento la demora!<p>

¡Sasuke y Sakura ya se encontraron! ¡¿que pasara? ! bueno si quieren saberlo les agradecería un comentario (no hace falta estar registrado=) cada uno de ellos es un muy buen incentivo para seguir y mas cuando recien se empieza con un fic n.n

Ahora los agradecimientos, agradezco a las tres personas generosas y caritativas XD que comentaron:

I love sasusaku 23 10 28 (lo de que Sasuke solo la puede ver se sabrá en el proximo cap, muchísimas gracias por ser el primer review :3)

Brendadarckrose (gracias por ver mi nuevo proyecto Brenda! y por el lindo comentario PD: si eso es gracioso que traten a Sasuke de loco jajajaja besos y abrazos)

Eiko Uchiha (miles de gracias por lo de buen narrado ,estaba algo dudosa de eso,y también por ponerlo en favoritos espero te haya gustado este cap millones de besos :)

Bueno y por ultimo a las personas que pusieron el fic en alerta y favoritos espero que se animen a comentar jajajaja espero tener la conti rapido, hasta pronto gente linda!


	3. Capitulo Tres

Espíritu 精神.

_Capitulo tres:_

-¿pu-puedes verme?-dijo la aguda voz apenas audible.

En verdad parecía completamente sorprendida, en shock .Era mucho mas rara de lo que pensó.

Aunque el viento soplaba ella no cerraba un milímetro sus ojos ,esos que parecían casi querer atravesarlo.

Un deseo incontrolable de que lo dejaran de ver se hizo presente y se arrepintió de hacer que esa extraña chica levantara su rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio ,la joven parecía no poder articular palabra y él ciertamente quería largarse pero antes tenia que averiguar la intenciones de esa lunática tan cerca de su casa.

¿Que quiso decir con esa pregunta tan tonta? era obvio que podía verla ella no era invisible ni él ciego,aclaro un poco la garganta antes de contestarle.

-hmp tengo ojos ¿que haces aquí?

Su voz sonó duramente ,noto como el labio de la extraña comenzó a temblar ligeramente a la vez que se llevaba ambas manos al pecho pero algo le dijo que no fue por su tono,unas débiles palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios.

-no lo puedo creer...no lo puedo creer-arrugo el ceño ,ademas de ignorarlo desde un principio ahora ignoraba su pregunta hablando mas para ella misma que para él.

-mira aunque no lo creas he tenido mucha paciencia contigo pero se esta agotando dime que mierda haces aquí.

La muchacha formo lentamente una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa y con mucho esfuerzo logro articular palabra.

-perdona si te moleste juro que no era mi intención...pero no sabes lo que esto significa para mi-lentamente sus ojos se empañaron hasta derramar pequeñas lagrimas de lo que parecía felicidad.

Sasuke la miro con desprecio infinito ,al parecer se encontraba con otra "enamorada" insulsa, obsesionada y demente ,muchas veces había lidiado con esa clase de personas pero ninguna como esta muchacha que lloraba sin dejar de verlo.

-déjame adivinar ¿acaso estas enamorada de mi? pues si es así eres muy original-comento con asido sarcasmo.

-no ,no es eso-se apresuro a aclarar moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza.

-¿entonces que es?

-si te lo digo probablemente no me creas.

-inténtalo-quería saber con que clase de estúpida escusa le saldría ,noto como la rara tomaba aire y tal vez coraje.

-prométeme que me creerás.

-deja de alargarlo tanto todo depende de que digas.

-de-de acuerdo -hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual la mirada de Sasuke examinaba los ojos verdes de la chica-yo... soy un espíritu-soltó apresuradamente .

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre los dos, la muchacha estaba tensa esperando con temor la reacción del pelinegro.

-definitivamente estas loca , haré como que esto nunca sucedió solo lárgate de aquí-ordeno dándose la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su casa pero la psicópata se interpuso posicionándose en medio del camino con los brazos extendidos.

-¡espera no te estoy mintiendo ni tampoco soy una loca!-parecía desesperada.

-claro no eres un loca sino una espíritu ¿cierto?-cuestiono sarcásticamente.

-se que suena ridículo pero es así... -miro al suelo como pensando una forma de convencerlo -dime ¿como te llamas?

-¿por que tendría que decírtelo?

-vamos no te matare por saber tu nombre es solo para comunicarnos mejor, el mio es-

-no me interesa comunicarme contigo hazte a un lado-la interrumpió.

-no hasta que me digas tu nombre por favor.

-hmp Uchiha ,Uchiha Sasuke-informo de mala gana.

-por favor escuchame Sasuke kun.

-no te confundas odio el "kun" ni tampoco te di la confianza suficiente como para que me llames por mi nombre solo llámame por mi apellido ¿entiendes?-no quería poseer ningún tipo de relación con ella mientras mas rápido se la quitara de encima mucho mejor-ademas ¿no te ibas a correr si te lo decía?.

-l-lo haré Uchiha san pero se lo suplico primero escúcheme por mucho tiempo, muchísimo he esperado y buscado a alguien capaz de verme y por eso es que me sorprendí tanto cuando me tocaste el hombro ¡es mas aun sigo sorprendida mira!-le enseño sus manos temblorosas.

¿Alguien capaz de verla? ¿ espíritu? que mierda le pasaba a esa ¿se había escapado de algún manicomio? pero que tonto en pensar eso si en Hokaido apenas había un "doctor" de dudoso titulo ,si esa loca estaba frente a él mostrandole las manos, con ojos lagrimosos y diciendo tantas idioteces tenia a su favor no haber recibido ningún tipo de ayuda medica mental.

-no tengo la paciencia para tratar a gente como tu vuelve al lugar de donde saliste enferma.

Pronuncia la oracion con asco dejándola muda y pasando de su lado con paso decidido, cuando penso ya haberse librado de la rara ella volvió a interponerse con la cabeza gacha .

Sasuke ya se encontraba hartado estaba a punto de echarla a un lado pero escucho sus sollozos deteniéndose en el acto, observo como prácticamente se dejo caer de rodillas ante él y levanto lentamente su cara viéndolo fijamente con grandes lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas que pedían a gritos ayuda,en su mente no hubo lugar para comentarios de malas intenciones o siquiera para algún pensamiento,Sasuke quedo en blanco ,no sorprendido sino que sin ningún mando en su cerebro .

-Uchiha san por favor se lo pido de rodillas ,solo escúcheme-entre cada palabra un sonoro sollozo salia de su garganta-no sabe por todo lo que pase.

Escucho las suplicas con algo parecido a culpa en el pecho,no debió llamar enferma a una persona que en verdad padecía una enfermedad mental ,esa molesta le estaba causando demasiados problemas.

Aparto la mirada de la chica al cielo llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca buscando un buen modo de sacarse a la loca de encima.

-Párate-le ordeno brusco-y deja de llorar.

-¿me escuchara?

-hmp lo haré pero detén esta escena patética.

-¡ muchísimas gracias Uchiha san!-agradeció escandalosamente tratando de detener el llanto refregándose los parpados con sus pálidas muñecas a la vez que se levantaba del suelo algo temblorosa y trastabillando mas de una vez, parecía débil.

-si si -dijo fríamente tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-¿es mucho lo que tienes para decir?

-bastante-respondió con simpleza continuando con su intento de parar las lagrimas.

Sasuke giro los ojos molesto analizando sus opciones ,llevar a la loca ante Itachi y que el se encargara de ella era mala idea ¿por que? porque no lo dejaría de molestar por el resto de su miserable vida sacandole en cara que no era capaz de hacerse responsable de ningún tipo de situación.

La segunda opción, aunque desagradable ,era un poco mas aceptable, haría como si le creyese sus alucinaciones sobre espíritus , escucharía lo que tuviera que decir para que cuando confiara en él preguntarle quienes eran sus padres y donde vivía así él la llevaría a su casa (que no debía ser muy lejos ,no en la diminuta e insignificante Hokaido) librándose por fin de la neurótica,era un buen plan.

Pero en el medio de la oscuridad entre yuyos no se podía tener una conversación amena donde la rara bajara sus instintos y confiara en él ,no si ni siquiera eran capaces de ver con claridad sus rostros ,ademas los mosquitos y otros insectos lo estaban torturando.

-sígueme, iremos a mi casa pero una vez estemos allí no digas palabras ,no qiero que mi hermano te descubra.

-pero eso no es necesario el no podrá verme ni oírme-razono la muchacha como si fuera algo lógico.

-es para estar seguro-dijo inexpresivo comenzando la marcha a la casa de su hermano.

-de acuerdo-accedió resignada.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegados Sasuke le ordeno a la supuesta espíritu esperarlo en la puerta de entrada oculta en la oscuridad hasta que él la viniera a buscarla.<p>

Era de esperar la obvia pregunta de Itachi "¿ donde te fuiste Sasuke?" ,él invento una escusa barata "me pareció ver a un compañero ,le quería pedir los apuntes que no tome pero no era nadie ydespues me quede un rato afuera porque no soporto el calor de esta casa" y su hermano no pregunto nada mas ,era tan fácil engañarlo.

Luego tomo comida suficiente para dos personas y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina exigiendo que no lo molestara por nada del mundo sin darle oportunidad de refutarle nada.

Volvió por la chica que obedientemente no se había movido de su condujo sigilosamente hasta su cuarto que por suerte quedaba bastante alejado del de su hermano,estando allí prendió una pequeña lampara que iluminaba bastante el mediano cuarto vigilando disimuladamente a la chica que observaba con atención sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

-¿por que tienes todo tirado?-le cuestiono en tono curioso e inocente.

-me mude hace poco ,no tuve tiempo de acomodar nada.

-¿quieres que lo haga por ti?-ofreció levantando del suelo al azar una pequeña caja negra que el pelinegro se apresuro arrebatarle de las manos algo brusco.

-no se te ocurra tocar nada menos esta caja ¿entiendes?-advirtió algo amenazante.

- l-lo siento-se disculpo intimidada.

Sasuke largo un suspiro depositando la caja en un estante -olvídalo-tenia que hacer que confiara en él no asustarla como un patán.

-siéntate allí -indico señalando un cojín blanco del piso mientras el tomaba asiento frente a ella a un metro y medio de distancia-¿quieres algo de comer? creo que lo necesitas-opino viendo con mayor claridad su pálido rostro.

-no gracias ,los espíritus no comemos.

-claro-dijo siguiéndole la corriente mordiendo una roja manzana analizando con atención a la joven sonriente,estaba un poco mas flaca de lo saludablemente recomendable ,su cabello de un color rosa viejo estaba revuelto sin nada que lo sujetara dejando varios mechones interviniendo la visión de esos ojos verdes.

Su uniforme verde no parecía estar sucio,arrugado ni roto a pesar de que había estado sentada en la tierra envuelta en esos mugrosos pastizales.

-tu casa es muy bonita,siempre me gusto mucho pero no me le acercaba demasiado porque me hace sentir mal de alguna forma extraña.

-_la única extraña eres tu -_ pensó.

-pero sin embargo entraste sin pensar en ello ¿verdad?

-es un sentimiento posible de ignorar si con eso me escuchas.

-hmp ,entonces empieza a decir que es lo que tengo que escuchar.

Parecía dubitativa pero aun así continuo -bueno es dificil comenzar pero creo que ya lo hice cuando te dije lo que era.

-un espíritu ¿cierto?

-así es -afirmo convencida acercándose un poco a él buscando ver mas detalladamente sus ojos negros-aunque tu no me crees-comento con decepción volviendo a su lugar original.

-_por supuesto que no te creo_-pensó con sorna-tal vez si me dieras mas detalles ¿que clase de espíritu eres? ¿un espíritu santo o algo así?

-no ,mm digamos que soy una espíritu "estancada" así bautizo nuestra situación un viejo amigo mio.

-¿él también era un espíritu?

-si pero se fue hace mucho tiempo-explico con algo de tristeza-pero solo te estoy confundiendo dejame explicártelo todo de una vez.

-de acuerdo.

-bueno veras nosotros los espiritus somos seres que ya hemos dejado de existir osea que dejamos de vivir.

-muertos-la corto desinteresado Sasuke.

-prefiero el termino "sin vida" -hizo una pausa viendo el suelo algo dolida pero recuperándose casi al acto-aunque todas las personas sin vida se transforman en espíritus una vez abandonado el cuerpo ,una pequeña minoría se quedan aquí en el mundo, casi todos desaparecen instantáneamente pero nosotros nos estancamos.

-hmp ¿por que?

-depende, unos no se quieren ir por el miedo a lo desconocido algunos por no dejar solos a sus familiares pero otros como yo no podemos por el simple echo de no ser capaz de liberar nuestra alma.

-¿liberar almas?-era oficial esa chica tenia serios trastornos al decir tal elaborada mentira,con razón era la ignorada del grupo.

-lo único que tenemos ademas del cuerpo es nuestra alma sin ella es imposible seguir aquí la única forma de irme es liberándola lo que impide que lo haga son los pesares de nuestra vida que perdimos.

-espera un segundo vas demasiado rápido ¿que es eso de pesares de la vida perdida?

-si es que estoy aquí hablando contigo es básicamente porque me quedo algo pendiente en mi vida que no me deja limpiar mi alma de pesares,mira Uchiha san muchos piensan que después de esto esta el descanso eterno pero no es así , después de esto se hace todo lo posible para limpiar las almas de cualquier pecado o recuerdo para volverse a utilizar ,la conocida reencarnación.

-¿y como lo sabes?

-he conocido muchos espíritus y durante años no he hecho mas que pensar y hablar con ellos sobre el asunto y llegue a la conclusión de que no hay explicación mas lógica ¿para que me tendrían aquí sino fuera así? ¿por que simplemente no me quitan mi alma? ¿sabes por que?

-no-contesto siguiéndole el juego.

-porque quieren la esencia humana de su antiguo dueño para modelar alguien con sentimientos capaz de amar y pensar por si mismo, aunque claro muy pocas cosas de su predecesores quedan exactamente igual en los sucesores ;pero igualmente por eso es tan importante para ellos que nos "liberemos" solo queda la esencia si lo hacemos por nosotros mismos.

Hablaba tan convencida que le sorprendía de lo que era capaz una mente enferma y fabuladora pero estaba dispuesto a arruinarle ese ridículo discurso.

-¿y quienes son exactamente ellos?

-puedes llamarlo dioses o tal vez allá uno solo o simplemente es un mecanismo sin alguien detrás eso no lo se y nunca tendré la certeza.

-entiendo...-pensaba un modo para hacerla caer en sus propias palabras-pero igualmente para decir tales cosas sobre la reencarnación necesitas mas que suposiciones.

-tengo pruebas.

-¿cuales?-_¿con que saldrás ahora demente?_ -pensó para si.

-desde que me transforme en espíritu no me eh movido de Hokaido y como no tenia cosas que hacer me dedicaba a ver a las personas nacer ,vivir sus vidas y morir con el pasar de los años ,hace bastante tiempo un chico llamado Sai me llamo la atención ,era un joven enfermo y débil que pasaba todos los días sentado dibujando en su libreta hasta que lamentablemente su enfermedad empeoro y por consecuencia dejo de vivir.

Relataba la pelirosa viendo un punto fijo en la pared absorta en sus recuerdos-unos años despues se mudo un matrimonio joven con un pequeño niño con mucho parecido a Sai ,aunque claro, se llamaba diferente ,eso no fue lo que mas me sorprendio ese pequeño niño dibujaba y dibujaba como lo hacia Sai hasta el punto que hacia antiguos dibujos que su antecesor ya habia echo-lo miro con la suplica en sus ojos "te estoy diciendo la verdad"-luego el niño crecio y se fue... el punto es que no hay prueba mas que suficiente para mi que eso.

-hmp ¿y por que ese tal "Sai" no esta como tu ahora?-esa historia era completamente absurda.

-él nunca se quejaba y constantemente sonreia ,falsamente pero lo hacia,creo que la pintura lo salvo de terminar como yo,él fue feliz-afirmo concluyendo con una sonrisa,estaba contenta por Sai.

Ya no quería escuchar alocados relatos que no llevaban a ninguna lado-bueno terminemos con esto ¿para que me querias decir todo esto?-pregunto molesto.

- me falto explicarte una parte muy importante Uchiha san,los pocos espíritus que conocí y que se han liberado fue por la ayuda de una persona viva ,su "salvador", la ultima esperanza de irse.

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto cauteloso.

-Uchiha san tu eres la única persona que durante estos largos e interminables setenta y dos años fue capaz de verme sin estar en mi situación,Sasuke kun tu eres mi salvador.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente que dedica su tiempo a un hobby tan lindo como leer,no saben lo que me costos escribir este cap (tambien creo que tarde bastante, perdón!)pero segui por todos los lindos comentarios que me dieron ¡casi triplicamos los del primer cap! es un gran logro que no se hubiera podido lograr sin<em> _ustedes ¡muchas gracias!_

_Agradezco a :_

_sakuri haruno (lamento lo del tipo de narrador entiendo que puede ser confuso pero lo trate de mejorar jejeje yo también espero que sea el comienzo de una historia al la cual puedan definirla como "gran historia" muchisimas gracias por comentar!)_

_I love sasusaku 23 10 28 (si Sasuke es la primera persona que la ve n.n estoy segura que Itachi le creería pero eso a que Sasuke le confié algo es un gran paso XD gracias por leer y comentar!)_

_diana (mas adelante se sabrá sobre el pasado de Saku :3 muy posiblemente haya besos ,lime no creo jejeje soy mala en ese tipo de cosas miles de gracias por el review!)_

_Shina Uchiha (tu eres mucho mas fantástica que yo y tus comentarios siempre me animan mucho porque son mejores que la misma historia tkm Shina! gracias por siempre estar apoyándome en cada cap de alguna historia)_

_Eiko Uchiha (a mi me encanto tu comen :D perdón por la demora T.T jeje miles de besos!)_

_wildsasuke-kun (Hola Wild! gracias por entrar a esta nueva historia (esta es de la que hable la otra vez) me alegra que te guste qe sasuke la narre por que es bastante dificil jejeje Saku lamentablemente esta muerta y hace bastante tiempo pero eso no signific que no pueda estar junto a Sasuke ,miles de gracias por leer este fic ,millones de besos y abrazos!)_

_Melisa xD (si saku es una fantasma o_o pero no una de miedo XD gracias por llevarlos a favoritos sos muy dulce lamento la demora pero cumpli al fin jajaja tarde pero seguro muchos besos)_

_Brendadatckrose (Sasuke es un busca pleitos(? lol ademas creo que es a Itachi al quien peor trata pero es porque lo quiere :3 gracias por el comen besitos)_

**_Bueno no se que me pasa que ando algo peliada con la escritura me ayudarían mucho para la conti un comentario (no se dan una idea!) si quieren hasta pronto :)_**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Espíritu 精神.

_Capitulo cuatro:_

-Uchiha san tu eres la única persona que durante estos largos e interminables setenta y dos años fue capaz de verme sin estar en mi situación,Sasuke kun tu eres mi salvador.

Al escuchar esto Sasuke ni se inmuto ,ya había escuchado demasiadas tonterías como para sorprenderse por eso, lo que si sintió fue lastima por la pobre chica. Debía ser horrible estar encerrada en un mundo de locura en el cual te considerabas un espíritu,pero no por eso se haría su "salvador",claro que no, ya suficiente caridad hizo al llevarla a su habitación con todos los peligros que eso ameritaba cuando el no tenia la obligación de nada ,ya no seguiría sus demencias.

Vio por encima del hombro de ella donde se divisaba el reloj de pared ,once menos diez,era bastante tarde y mañana tenia que ir a ese patético colegio.

Volvió la mirada desinteresada en el rostro de la chica quien estaba esperando su reacción la cual era nula pero ella seguía ahí, viéndolo con nerviosismo y a la vez con ansias.

-hmm oye ¿cual era tu nombre?-pregunto percatándose que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la "espíritu" quien pareció sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta.

-etto,me llamo Sakura pero... ¿eso que viene al caso? Sasuke kun acabo de decirte algo importante y actúas como si nada-dijo algo decepcionada.

-¿Sakura? tus padres no fueron nada originales-comento ignorando olímpicamente el casi reproche-y hablando de ellos ¿donde viven?-debía obtener la información necesaria para poder estar por fin en paz bien alejado de la tal Sakura.

-no me prestas atención Sasuke kun, hace un momento te dije que yo deje de vivir hace ya setenta y dos años seria ridículo si mis padres vivieran-razono como a quien tratan de loca ,como lo hacia Sasuke en ese momento.

-primero aclaremos los puntos ,punto uno no te di la confianza para llamarme Sasuke kun ,te lo repito odio el "kun" y punto dos ¿dices que es ridículo eso pero vienes con toda esa pantomima del mundo de los muertos ?-Sasuke sabia que no debía desacreditar la historia de la chica si es que quería que confiara en él pero el supuesto cinismo de Sakura lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-pero te digo la verdad-se defendió ya impotente ante la coraza de escepticismo del pelinegro.

-terminemos con esto dime donde vives y te llevare hasta allí y luego no nos dirigiremos nunca mas la palabra ¿te parece?-ofreció en su tono serio.

-eso es imposible yo no tengo una casa ni tampoco te dejare de hablar porque así nunca me liberare-objeto decidida.

-si que eres molesta ¿como que no tienes casa ? ¿acaso eres indigente?-cuestiono exasperado.

-no ,no soy una indigente soy una espíritu y no poseemos nada material menos una casa-dijo como si Sasuke hubiera dicho una idiotez gigante.

Sasuke gruño internamente esa chiquilla si que era terca-¿cual es tu apellido?-estaba decidido a sacarle algo de información que le pudiera servir para localizar a sus responsables.

-no tengo apellido.

-¿como que no tienes apellido?

-bueno seguramente lo tuve pero no lo recuerdo.

-genial, simplemente genial-pronuncio molesto dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo cerrado sus parpados con fuerza buscando evitar el dolor de cabeza que ya era inminente.

-gomen nasai Uchiha san-la escucho susurrar,con un "gomen" no se arreglaba nada,suspiro tratando de ser paciente.

Sakura vio como el chico se reincorporaba con una mezcla de enojo y cansancio dejándola con mucha culpa ,no quería molestarlo ni causarle problemas porque aunque era algo rudo se notaba que tenia un buen corazón pero no tenia opción si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad jamas se presentaría otra.

-Sakura ¿donde vas a dormir por las noches?-ella solo se quedo en silencio agachando la cabeza-¿que sucede?

-tengo miedo -musito.

¿Miedo? ¿miedo a que? ¿es que acaso ademas de tener problemas psíquicos era maltratada?

-¿a que tienes miedo?-pregunto serio ,algo que odiaba era a las personas que se aprovechaban de los mas débiles.

-es que si te lo digo te enfadaras conmigo-contesto muy bajo.

Sasuke arrugo el ceño ,se levanto ,camino los tres pasos que los separaban luego se agacho frente a ella tomando su mentón para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos ,ya no eran tan intimidantes como antes.

-dímelo-le exigió a Sakura que no salia de la sorpresa por tan raro comportamiento.

-pero te enojaras conmigo.

-dímelo-le repitió.

-es que...-hablaba tan bajo que Sasuke apenas la oía-Uchiha san yo no duermo porque-

La furia invadió a Sasuke ¿como pudo ser tan tonto? nadie maltrataba a esa rara pero le encantaria hacerlo el mismo.

-no me digas nada, no duermes porque eres una espíritu ¿cierto?-la interrumpió con desprecio terminando el contacto bruscamente dirigiéndose a la puerta molesto -quédate aquí por esta noche mañana me encargare de ti-informo notablemente ofuscado desapareciendo de la habitación deslizando con fuerza el shōji (1).

-sabia que se enfadaría-comento triste Sakura sentándose contra la pared.

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a permanecer quieta durante las noches esperando paciente a que las personas despierten algo le decía que esta seria la mas insoportable de todas ,tenia la sensación de que el sol tardaría siglos en salir.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus parpados con pesadez debido a la molesta luz del amanecer que se calaba por la abertura de la puerta.<p>

Le dolía todo, especialmente el cuello,eso se ganaba por dejarle su cama a la loca esa e irse a una habitación solo ocupada por viejas cajas con chucherías.

Lo peor de todo es que todavía debía lidiar con la demente y ademas de eso ir a esa horrible escuela en menos de una hora.

Se levanto con toda la voluntad que le quedaba. Quería darse una ducha bien fría para despabilarse pero antes tenia que buscar ropa a su habitación.

Camino por el engawa hasta el cuarto que le pertenecía por lo menos hasta ayer,deslizo lentamente el shōji para no despertar a Sakura.

Se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al verla sentada en las penumbras con los ojos fijos en su dirección,parecia toda una psicópata.

- Ohayou gozaimasu(2) Uchiha san-le saludo con una sonrisa que a los ojos de Sasuke combinaba perfecto con todo su entorno de loca.

-buenos días.

No se iba a molestar en preguntarle que mierda hacia en el medio de la oscuridad así sentada, la respuesta era demasiado obvia ,paso de ella para buscar en sus cajones ropa ya que todavía no tenia ese puto uniforme.

-escucha Sakura ,mi hermano esta durmiendo así que espérame en la puerta de la casa ,si te encuentra ahí le dices que eres mi compañera de escuela y que quedamos en ir juntos ¿comprendes?-ante el asentimiento de la chica prosiguió-no tardare-y dicho eso se fue por la puerta.

No le diría a Sasuke que no importaba el esperarlo en la puerta porque su hermano simplemente no la vería ,desde ahora evitaría hablarle de esas cosas pues el solo se enfadaba.

Sakura se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo viendo el hermoso patio iluminado de un hermoso naranja rojizo por los débiles rayos de sol .El lugar le traía nostalgia pero no sabia el porque.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a un joven muy parecido a Sasuke,este parecía padecer un sueño terrible ya que se le derramaba todo el cafe de una taza rebalsada en la mesa mientras frotaba sus parpados con la manga de su pijama azul y él ni enterado ,era una escena muy graciosa,el hermano de Sasuke parecía una buena persona.

La pelirosa noto el elaborado desayuno que traía fruta, jugo, cosas dulces,cereales,etc... a pesar del café se veía muy apetecible hasta para ella que no comía.

-espero que le agrade a Sasuke-lo escucho decir entre bostezos.

Eso si que conmovió a Sakura,se notaba que se había despertado muy temprano solo por agasajar a su hermano menor,al oír los pasos acercándose se apresuro a ocultarse tras la mesada ,si Sasuke la veía allí se enfadaría como nunca.

-¿Que haces despierto a esta hora Itachi? ¿acaso eres idiota? mira lo que estas haciendo con el café-regaño con el ceño fruncido.

-¡oh! no lo había notado perdona-pronuncio sorprendido al ver el desastre, volvió en si tomando un trapo y empezando a secar el liquido de la mesa- siéntate Sasuke hice todo lo que te gustaba de niño ,espero que te guste-deseo con una sonrisa.

-hmp no tengo tiempo estoy llegando demasiado tarde ,come solo- dijo indiferente dispuesto a abandonar la cocina.

-pero Sasuke me esforcé mucho por lo menos come una tostada-pidió.

-nadie te dijo que lo hagas y no tengo tiempo.

-pero si ni siquiera tienes la mochila por favor Sasuke aun te queda tiempo para tomar una taza de café con tu hermano.

-rayos mi mochila la deje en mi cuarto-comento ignorando la petición de Itachi yéndose por donde vino.

Sakura aprovecho la situación para ir a el lugar indicado por Sasuke pero no pudo evitar echar una mirada al pobre Itachi sentado solo en la mesa suspirando con la cabeza gacha ,Sasuke si que era cruel con su hermano.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro tomo su mochila apresurado agradeciendo al cielo que Itachi no vio a la lunática .Al estar cerca de la puerta casi corrió para no ser molestado por el insoportable de su hermano cosa que funciono.<p>

Vio a Sakura apoyada contra la pared-vayámonos-la interrumpió ya que hasta el momento tarareaba distraídamente esa horrible melodía ,la misma de la noche pasada.

Sin esperar su respuesta comenzó a caminar por el árido camino ,la sentía caminando detrás de él ,era el comienzo de un desagradable día.

-Uchiha san -llamo la chica rompiendo el silencio-sin querer escuche la platica que tuvo con su hermano y creo que su hermano se esforzó-

-eso no es asunto tuyo-la corto abruptamente aun dándole la espalda.

-lo se ,pero pienso que-

-no me importa lo que pienses-nuevamente no la dejo terminar.

-lo siento... solo quería ayudarte-susurro.

Ese era el colmo para Sasuke ¿ella quería ayudarlo? ¡si ella era la única que necesitaba ayuda,mucha ayuda! se giro molesto para enfrentarla,estaba cansado ,harto de todo.

El sentimiento de frustración venia acumulándose desde hace rato,eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo,la repentina muerte de sus padres ,el ser arrancado de su ciudad natal a ese insufrible pueblucho ,aguantar gente a la cual no se le antojaba ni ver la cara y la frutilla del postre era esa muchacha loca,sinica e irritante ,la gota que rebalso el vaso.

La increparía ,la humillaría, le diría cosas horribles para descargarse y desquitarse con ella porque se sentía mucho mejor después de destruir sentimientos ajenos con palabras duras e hirientes,lo hubiera echo ,sino fuera porque todo le comenzó a dar vueltas.

Se encontraba completamente mareado ,las cosas se veían más borrosas a cada segundo que pasaba ¿que carajos le sucedía? se sentó en la tierra ,ya era incapaz de estar de pie ,la voz de Sakura gritando su nombre se oía lejana hasta que simplemente todo se volvió negro y silencioso.

* * *

><p>-¡despierta ya niñato!-le grito una mujer rubia muy cerca del oído ,al hasta el momento, dormido Sasuke que alarmado se reincorporo en la camilla ,el olor a alcohol etílico inundo sus fosas nasales al punto de asquearlo ,miro con desprecio a la mujer de bata blanca parada frente a él-<em>bruja-<em>pensó.

_-_por fin-exclamo irritada-ya me estaba cansando de ti.

_-_hmp ¿que me sucedió?-pregunto aguantándose las ganas de insultarla.

-te desmayaste- respondió con simpleza alejándose de él para sentarse en un sillón de cuero tras un macizo escritorio de madera-tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte así que siéntate-ordeno señalando una silla frente a ella ,Sasuke de mala gana lo hizo.

-dime eres el hermano de Itachi ¿cierto?-al parecer su hermano era popular entre los aldeanos ,solo asintió en forma afirmativa.

-me llamo Tsunade ¿como te llamas chiquillo?

-mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y no soy un chiquillo señora -acentuó de forma exagerada la ultima palabra.

-cuida tus malditos modales si no quieres volver a desmayarte mocoso-dijo furiosa al inmutable Uchiha.

-mi hermano me dijo que había un doctor no una mujer.

-el doctor que estaba era un amigo mio que me sustituyo ya que me fui de vacaciones y para tu información una mujer puede ser medica.

-hmp eso lo se ;¿hace cuanto que estoy aquí?

-unas dos horas.

-y no llamo a mi hermano porque...

-porque no se me dio la gana.

Sasuke tomo aire ,esa mujer era una maniática irresponsable-¿quien me trajo aquí?

-un estúpido llamado Naruto ¿lo conoces?

-lamentablemente.

-el dijo que te encontró tirado en el medio del camino y aclaro que eras un idiota que no merecía su ayuda pero que se vio obligado por la amistad que lo unía a tu hermano y bla bla bla ,al parecer no se cansa de parlotear.

_Maravilloso ahora le debo una al retardado-_¿él por casualidad no venia acompañado de una chica de pelo corto ,rosa y ojos verdes?

-hmm no y que yo sepa no hay nadie así en Hokaido.

Rodo los ojos hastiado ,era la segunda vez que le decían lo mismo ¿ es que no se conocían entre ellos? y por otro lado ¿donde estaba la loca? ¿ debía buscarla? no, tal vez esto era lo mejor para él.

-¿ya puedo irme?

-no ,primero debo hacerte algunas preguntas ,¿tienes alguna enfermedad crónica , cardíaca?

-no-contesto seco ,si algo tenia bien era su salud, a diferencia de su vida.

-¿últimamente haz pasado por situaciones de nervios ,sentimientos extremos o te ha pasado algo demasiado shockeante?

Describía perfectamente su semana-si.

-eso lo explica todo ,tuviste un pico de estrés ,te recetare unos calmantes para que tomes ,un día o dos de reposo sin escuela y sobre todo deja de ser tan melodramático , iré a buscar la medicación y podrás irte.

La rubia se fue del consultorio dejándolo solo , genial ahora era un neurótico medicado.

Se fijo con mas atención en el cuarto, solo había un ventana que en ese momento permanecía abierta haciendo que las cortinas blancas se movieran estrepitosamente por el viento,el lugar era bastante chico con un olor a desinfectante horrendo,un mueble a la izquierda del escritorio que tenia ,algodones ,jeringas ,varios frascos con liquidos dificiles de nombrar ,cajas con guantes descartables y varias cosas más.

Las paredes de un color crudo llevaban colgando unos cuantos marcos de todos los tamaños con títulos universitarios ,algunos de Tsunade y otros de sujetos que nunca conoció y que probablemente nunca lo haría pero papeles con letras acreditando sabiduría no era lo único existente en ellas había fotografías ,se levanto de su asiento para apreciarlas mejor ,era notable su aburrimiento.

Siguió con su vigía de las imágenes con gente sonriente probablemente muerta ya que se notaba que las fotos tenían varios años , mínimo veinte, muy pocas eran a color. Paro en algo que no era una foto sino que un retrato echo a lápiz ,bastante pequeño.

En el estaba dibujada una niña sonriente con un fondo bastante conocido para él ,ella estaba sentada en el pasto con un kimono que muchos considerarían lindo ,eso le importaba poco lo que si le sorprendió era la cara de la niña ,esa niña de unos seis años era sin dudas Sakura ,su cabello al igual que sus ojos no habían cambiado en ese retrato ,eran los mismo de ahora como en los de esa cara aniñada.

-aquí están las pastillas Uchiha-Tsunade irrumpió en la habitación con una pequeña caja amarilla en la mano-veo que te gustan las fotos ajenas-comento.

-¿que tienes que ver con esta niña?-pregunto sin rodeos señalando el dibujo.

La mujer se acerco para observar mejor el objeto al cual Sasuke le ponía tanta atención-nada ,cuando vine aquí a trabajar ese retrato y las demás fotos y los muebles ya estaban y como no soy dueña del lugar no las saque-explico-pero ¿por que preguntas?

-porque conozco a esta chica.

La mujer largo una pequeña risa-¿estas jugando conmigo Uchiha? mira la fecha del dibujo-la miro con la peor cara posible ¿quien se creía para reírse de él? decidió pasarlo por alto para ver la condenada fecha y efectivamente ahi estaba en la parte inferior en pequeñas letras se leía :

"_V__einte de septiembre de 1930" ._

Arrugo el ceño, eso no podía ser cierto.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><span>Aclaraciones<span>:

1-los shōji son las famosas puertas japonesas de papel.

2-"Ohayou gozaimasu" significa buenos días en japones.

3-el mundo Naruto no me pertenece y menos sus personajes u.u

Ahora si ,hola gente linda que sigue la historia a pesar de sus defectos !:)

Agradezco a los lindos comentarios que me dieron, ustedes demuestran que el fic va creciendo ,gracias!

Eiko Uchiha (totalmente, fue aburridisimo para la pobre Saku ,espero que la reacción escéptica de Sasuke no te haya decepcionado...mucho ,gracias por el lindo comen y por siempre dejarme uno! un beso grandote:)

I love sasusaku 23 10 28 (me alegra que te haya gustado saber mas de Saku ya que a medida que pase la historia se sabrá aun más,gracias por el hermoso review! PD: espero que sigas escribiendo otra historia tan linda como la otra :3)

sakuri haruno (awww que linda eres al decirme que mejore la narración significa mucho :3 ,cuando Sasuke descubra la verdad minimo una disculpa por tantas veces que le dijo loca a Saku jum! XD gracias por comentar ,muchos besos)

Brendadarckrose (hola brenda! tienes toda la razon seria completamente aterrador porque aunque Saku no da miedo sigue siendo alguien muerto y es algo shockeante ademas de que la gente te trate de loco ,no me gustaria estar en la situación de Sasuke D: ,gracias por el comen espero te haya gustado el cap! besitos)

wildsasuke-kun (hola Wild! si Sasuke es completamente irritante aveces u.u ¬¬ .aca te traje la conti! espero que te haya gustado millones de besos y abrazos)

cindy R (muchas gracias eres muy dulce en decir cosas tan lindas n.n en serio :) y millones de gracias por el review!)

Melisa xD (hola Meli! si Saku es un espíritu algo antiguo jejeje pero tiene sus razones que mas adelante se sabrán no es que tire un numero al boleo XD miles de gracias por comentar! arigato a ti por el comen ,besos y abrazos)

Kure ga Bara (casi me da un paro cuando pusiste "te seré sincera" pensé que no te gustaba pero fue un alivio el saber que te fascino juro que largue un suspiro XD a mi también me gustan las historias en las que se relacionan personas vives con personas muertas! lastima que no hay muchas u.u ¿en serio te gusto la explicación? creo que fue algo confusa pero me tranquilizo el saber que a alguien le gusto jejeje ,gracias por el lindo comentario! millones de besos ,nos leemos :)

karluca (estoy de acuerdo Sasuke es un tonto ¬¬ pero más adelante se sabrá el porque de su actitud y también como murió Sakura! gracias por el lindo,lindo review ,nos leemos:3)

También agradezco a la gente que lo puso en favoritos y alerta o que simplemente siguen leyendo cap tras cap.

Me despido y espero recibir sus opiniones de este capitulo (¿puede creer que ya va por el numero cuatro?) muchos besos!


	5. Capitulo Cinco

Espíritu 精神.

_Capitulo Cinco:_

La mujer largo una pequeña risa-¿estas jugando conmigo Uchiha? mira la fecha del dibujo-la miro con la peor cara posible ¿quien se creía para reírse de él? decidió pasarlo por alto para ver la condenada fecha y efectivamente ahi estaba en la parte inferior en pequeñas letras se leía :

"_V__einte de septiembre de 1930" ._

Arrugo el ceño, eso no podía ser cierto.

-bueno es posible que la conozcas pero creo que te equivocaste al usar el termino de "chica" ,esa mujer debe tener mas de ochenta años-opino dispuesta a burlarse del chico.

-debe haber un error con la fecha-comento tratando de olvidar el asunto,no quería complicarse mas la existencia.

-bueno tal vez pero desde que tengo memoria ese dibujo siempre estuvo allí,desde hace muchos años.

-mire la verdad no me importa solo deme lo que me tengas que dar y me iré-contesto desinteresado.

-de acuerdo ten-dijo dándole la caja amarilla de mala gana-toma una cada doce horas y cuando las termines ven a verme nuevamente,largo-pronuncio literalmente echándolo , yéndose a su escritorio.

Se trago todos los insultos que querían escaparse de su boca, tan solo se limito a salir cerrando con fuerza la vieja puerta de madera pudo haberse roto pero poco le importaba.

Bajo las escaleras con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro,sin pensaba que tomaría esas porquerías recetadas por ella estaba muy equivocada ,una vez en el exterior tiro la caja dispuesto a seguir su camino pero una voz atras suyo lo detuvo.

-¡Sasuke kun estas bien!-se giro algo molesto y resignado a verla , Sakura se separo de la pared que hasta el momento usaba de apoyo corriendo con alegría hacia a él.

La muchacha se detuvo con la obvia intención de abrazarlo pero la mirada de asco y furia contenida que recibió la hizo desistir -estaba preocupada por ti ¿te encuentras bien? perdón por no estar contigo arriba es que no me gusta ese lugar pero estuve esperándote aquí toda la mañana-aseguro.

-¿qué? ¿quieres un agradecimiento?

-no... solo que me digas que es lo que te paso-susurro viendo sus zapatos cafés,Sasuke odiaba esa actitud.

-un pico de estrés-contesto seco dándole la espalda,no quería verla, ahora cada vez que lo hacia se le venia a la mente ese retrato y esa fecha ,claro debía haber una explicación lógica solo que a él no le interesaba ,no le importaba ni le agradaba la idea de entrometerse aun mas con esa chica enferma ,solo quería estar tranquilo alejarse del mundo y pasar lo mas fácilmente posible lo que le quedaba de tiempo hasta cumplir años entonces ahí podría mandar todo a la mierda ,ir a la ciudad y que sea lo que dios quiera,esos eran sus planes y no permitiría que una mal de la cabeza los arruinara o se entremetiera por mas extraña y persistente que fuera.

-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

-¡no! ¡solo quiero que me dejes en paz ,vuelve de donde saliste y deja de asfixiarme,de molestarme ,de arruinarme la vida!-le grito ya en el medio de la calle ,ella miro con preocupación el alrededor ,a las pocas personas que veían el escándalo.

-Sasuke kun por favor-

-¿que? ¿no quieres que todo el mundo se de cuenta de lo loca e insoportable que eres? pues muy tarde-la interrumpió bajando un poco el tono , odiaba protagonizar esas escenas y por culpa de ella había perdido el control.

-lo que no quiero es que tu lo parezcas ,ellos no me ven piensan que estas gritándole a la nada.

-claro Sakura, tienes razón- eso fue suficiente para él que continuo su camino-y no te me acerques ,quiero estar solo-exigió pasando por al lado de las personas que habian visto toda la situación.

Aunque sutiles y dichos en un tono muy bajo los comentarios llegaron a sus oídos "_¿acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?" _pregunto asombrada la voz de una mujer "_si y no lo puedo creer , el hermano de Itachi san esta demente, gritar solo en medio de la calle" _contesto otra "_es una verdadera lastima tan lindo que es_" esta vez hablaba una chica con pesar en su voz "_pobre_ _de_ _su familia_"acoto un anciano.

Apretó sus puños con furia deteniéndose, girándose lentamente para enfrentar a los aldeanos que lo miraron con temor al verse descubiertos en sus malintencionadas palabras.

-cierren sus malditas bocas-ordeno con ira-¿me dirán que no la ven justo allí?-dijo apuntando a Sakura que estaba a un par de metros haciendo todo tipo de señas para callarlo,todas las miradas temerosas se posaron en el punto señalado pero volvieron a él con lastima y pena ,cosa que le molesto aun mas.

El anciano fue el único que se animo a contestarle-lamento decírtelo pero no hay nadie allí.

El muchacho bufo -claro ahora todos están conspirando contra mi ,si su objetivo era que me fuera lo lograron me iré de este puto pueblo-finalizo.

-¡no Sasuke kun ,no lo hagas!-grito desesperada Sakura.

-tu cállate,no me vuelvas a llamar así y no te acerques nunca más a mi- dicho eso se fue a paso rápido dejando anonadados a todos.

* * *

><p>Estaba por sufrir otro pico de estrés ,el mareo le daba unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar solo no lo hacia porque no había nada en su estomago ,se encontraba en medio de la nada en un estrecho camino y a su alrededor solo había kilometros a la redonda de plantación de arroz,nadie cerca.<p>

Tendría que estar feliz ,por fin nadie era capaz de molestarlo... pero entonces ¿por que se sentía tan intranquilo? no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza ese dibujo ,Sakura diciéndole que era un espíritu y la gente diciéndole que ella no estaba ahí cuando él la veía tan claramente ,simplemente no había explicación del porque le sucedían esas cosas ,solo quería alejarse pero al parecer eso no alcanzaba ¿que debía hacer? ¿que debía creer?

Se sentó a la orilla del camino, con los pies rozando el agua cristalina que le devolvía su imagen,hace tiempo que no se veía en un espejo y no le gustaba lo que veía ahora ,con ojeras ,algo despeinado, pálido ,mal.

¿Lo reconocerían sus amigos de la ciudad? ¿que le dirían? seguramente que era un estropajo,ni la sombre del que era, quería regresar, aunque ahí no había nada significativamente importante para él ,solo sabia que era mucho mejor que el lugar donde se encontraba . Anhelaba volver no solo ahí sino también el tiempo atrás, tan solo un mes atrás era suficiente ,mas que suficiente.

-Uchiha san -¿por que no le sorprendía? tal vez porque Sakura era demasiado predecible e insistente ,¿por que no estaba molesto? quizás ya no le importaba nada o su molestia había llegado al punto de ya ni siquiera manifestarse.

-¿que?-pregunto viendo su reflejo,indiferencia.

-perdón por seguirte pero solo quería asegurarme de que ibas a estar bien ,estabas muy nervioso y tuve miedo que te diera otro desmayo sin alguien que te ayudara... aunque ahora que lo pienso no te puedo ayudar si pasa eso.

Él no dijo palabra alguna ni hizo ningún movimiento aparte de cerrar los parpados sintiendo la brisa que chocaba contra él moviendo sus cabellos y toda la vegetación del lugar.

-¿no te parece un hermoso paisaje?-pregunto la muchacha parándose justo detrás de su espalda ,él nuevamente no dijo nada ,no le veía sentido.

Percibió como se sentaba a su lado ,unos segundos en silencio ,sin hablar ,solo sintiendo el viento era el mejor momento desde que había pisado Hokaido, algo patético si se detenía a pensarlo un poco,pero el momento no era bueno por ella sino que por su falta de palabras ,su silencio,ya era hora de volver a la realidad.

Cuando iba a abrir sus ojos la mano fría de Sakura se lo impidió de inmediato-no los abras-escucho que le pedía con suplica.

-¿por que?

-no te va a gustar lo que no veras-¿que no le iba a gustar lo que no vería? antes de permitirle decir algo mas la sujeto de la muñeca apartando su mano para liberar su vista que se dirigió hacia ella ,no había nada raro.

-¿de que hablas?

Ella solo surco sus labios en una tímida sonrisa antes de ver hacia el agua que rozaba los zapatos de ambos-es tu decisión si lo quieres hacer -musito-pero por favor no hullas de mi, ayúdame.

No le tomo importancia al comentario ,era raro si,pero ya se había acostumbrado a todo ese tipo de cosas provenientes de ella o... ¿caso ya no le importaba nada? vio el agua, chocando con sus propios ojos negros que cada día se volvían mas opacos ;y un segundo después noto que su reflejo era el único.

Trato de entenderlo, exprimió su cerebro en un momento tratando de comprenderlo , ahí las cosas no estaban bien ,no estaban normales. El mareo que supo desaparecer un tiempo atrás volvió con el doble de fuerzas ,tomo su cabeza tratando de contener el dolor ¿lo del agua fue una ilusión? o ¿la misma Sakura era una ilusión?

-¡Uchiha san!-grito alarmada-¿estas bien?

-me siento muy mal-logro pronunciar.

-no puedo hacer nada soy una inútil-sollozo mientras sus ojos verdes se cristalizaban.

Observo incrédula como Sasuke se paraba tambaleante , permanecía un segundo en pie y comenzaba a caminar dándole la espalda ,lentamente colocaba un pie frente al otro.

Se apresuro a seguirlo de cerca ,ya casi era una rutina pero no podía evitarlo el chico parecía un enfermo terminal y la preocupación la atormentaba al punto de largar pequeñas lagrimas.

-Sa-Sasuke kun ¿que haces? debes descansar por favor siéntate te traeré un poco de agua y te cuidare hasta que te sientas bien ,se que es muy shockeante ¡fui una idiota en largarlo así de brusco!

-¡guarda silencio! solo,solo...déjame pensar - la regaño ejerciendo mas presión contra su cabeza -solo hay dos posibilidades.

-¿uhm?... ¿d-dos posibilidades? ¿a que te refieres?

-a lo que acabo de ver allí en el agua.

-¿cuales?-pregunto tímidamente.

-que este loco por sufrir alucinaciones o...-no quería continuar.

-sigue por favor-instó a que continuara.

-o que tu de verdad seas una espíritu... la verdad no se cual es peor-admitió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño ,una pesadilla.

-¿y tu cual quieres que sea la realidad Sasuke kun?

La escucho cerca ,demasiado cerca ,al abrir los parpados se encontró de lleno con esos ojos verdes ,como aquella vez solo que ahora pequeñas lagrimas salían de ellos ,definitivamente ese verde era quizás mas real que el mismo negro de los suyos.

-me quedo con la primera hipótesis, después de todo hay posibilidades de cura ¿verdad?-como le gustaría estar loco pero todas las cosas extrañas encajaban,se dejo caer al suelo sentándose para ver fijamente el suelo y de paso alejar su rostro del de ella , cambiar el verde por el marrón tierra le ayudaría a pensar claro.

Sakura largo una pequeña risa, al parecer su comentario le hizo gracia pero de pronto paro en seco-oye Sasuke kun estas bromeando ¿cierto?

-mejor tu dime que todo esto es una broma.

-lamentablemente no lo es pero... ¿sabes? hay una forma de solucionar la hipótesis dos.

-¿en serio? ¿cual es?-sonaba como un idiota.

-ayudándome-entonces Sasuke recordó las incontables veces que la chica le pidió ayuda y él había echo oídos sordos pensando que ya lo hacia,se reincorporo viéndola con curiosidad.

-es verdad que me dijiste que te ayudara pero nunca en que modo.

-¿recuerdas cuando te explique todo?-el chico pensó vagamente en la charla a la cual no le había puesto el interés necesario juzgando las palabras de Sakura como disparates de una loca ¿acaso eran reales?

-maso menos.

-te acuerdas que me quede en la parte del salvador.

-si-en realidad ella se lo recordó.

-como tu me puedes ver eso significa que eres mi salvador.

-¿eso es bueno?-le costaba verse como el salvador de alguien o algo.

-¡¿bueno? para mi es estupendo!-dijo con emoción-los salvadores ayudan a los espíritus a solucionar ese "algo" que les quedo pendiente por lo cual sus almas no están tranquilas , así nos liberamos -explico ,era extraño el que sus relatos comparables con cuentos de hadas ya no sonaran a locuras ,era raro analizarlas seriamente ,el casi creerlas.

-¿conociste a alguien que lo haya logrado?-era importante saberlo.

-si ,he conocido tres casos.

-bien cuéntame como lo hicieron-cuando la chica abrió la boca se arrepintió-espera ,es mejor que me lo digas luego ,no creo que mi cabeza soporte mas si el dolor aumenta-dijo comenzando la caminata nuevamente.

-como digas Sasuke kun-le contesto con una sonrisa-¿eso significa que al fin me crees ?

Eso le hizo pensar a pesar de su insoportable dolor que le manifestaba a gritos ningún tipo de razonamiento,¿le creía realmente? ¿ creía en fantasma ,liberaciones de almas , "salvadores" y demás? sufría una terrible negación ,eso no podía evitarlo iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido durante toda su vida "_los fantasma no existen Sasuke_" le repetía sin cesar cariñosamente su madre cuando era un niño y temía a esos mitos "_ototo __las personas cuando mueren se van al cielo y nos cuidan desde ahí junto a Kami _" le explico una vez Itachi ante la tumba de sus abuelos,al parecer erróneamente.

¿Entonces todo era un vil engaño?, ¿una mentira en la que vivió pensando en la muerte como algo lejano, creyéndola el fin de todo?,¿que un dios castigaba a los malos y recompensaba a los buenos? y la peor duda ¿acaso sus padres rondaban por ahí en busca de sus salvadores? movió de un lado a otro su cabeza alejando esos tormentosos pensamientos,era difícil,muy difícil de creer pero no imposible.

-tienes el beneficio de la duda.

-eso es mas que suficiente... por cierto ¿donde vamos?

-a la casa de mi hermano.

* * *

><p>Después de lo que pareció una eternidad diviso la vieja casa con todas sus luces prendidas ,ya era muy tarde y no quería ni imaginar el intento de sermón que le tendría preparado su "querido Onichan" ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que no lo respetaba? era un completo fastidio.<p>

Entro casi sin querer hacerlo con Sakura a sus espaldas ,si la veía le daba exactamente igual ,cuando caminaba por el pasillo que daba al patio escucho el shōji deslizarse y los fuertes pasos de su hermano.

-¡espera un segundo Sasuke Uchiha!-le escucho gritar a sus espaldas causando un respingo por parte de la pelirosa,se giro para enfrentarlo lo mas indiferente que su dolor de cabeza se lo permitía.

-¿que?-pregunto despectivo.

-¿donde haz estado? no sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti ,Naruto vino después de clases para decirme lo que te había ocurrido ,cuando fui con Tsunade sama ya no estabas ¿que haz echo todo este tiempo?-pregunto notablemente enojado.

-nada.

-Sasuke por favor esto es grave sufriste un ataque de estrés y lo tomas a la ligera ,dime ¿donde haz estado?

Suspiro buscando una buena respuesta para que lo dejara ir a su habitación en paz -bien Itachi no queria decírtelo por que me joderías hasta el cansancio pero como no me dejas opción te lo diré,estuve por ahí con una chica ¿me entiendes?- respondió sin expresión alguna-y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo ,se nota que lo necesitas.

Itachi ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado algo sorprendido-¿Sasuke ya tienes relaciones de ese tipo?

-espera un segundo-dijo al percatarse de algo-¿estoy solo?-pidió saber haciéndose un poco al lado para mostrar a la chica que se encontraba atrás suyo algo sonrojada ,seguramente por su comentario anterior.

Su hermano no pareció entender-¿solo? no ,estas conmigo.

- ya lo se pero ¿no hay nadie mas?

-hmm no,oye estas actuando extraño... ah ya se lo que intentas hacer quieres que olvide lo que me acabas de decir ,pero no se te hará tan fácil hermano ,dime ¿papá te dio la charla?

Ok eso era suficiente para él y su paciencia tomo de la manga a Sakura arrastrándola hacia su cuarto y cerrando la puerta en la cara de su idiota hermano.

-Sasuke ¿por que agarras al aire fingiendo llevar algo? bueno si quieres no me lo digas pero recuerda que tenemos que hablar sobre eso ¿de acuerdo?

-vete Itachi-le ordeno con tono cansado.

-es importante la prevención porque podrias dejar a alguna muchacha emba-

-¡que te vayas!

Para su alivio escucho los pasos de su hermano alejándose ,se volteo a ver a Sakura que seguía sonrojada sentada sobre el tatami,se sentó enfrente suyo mirándola con indiferencia.

-¿po-por que dijo eso Uchiha san?

-por momentos me dices "Sasuke kun" luego me llamas "Uchiha san" ,se nota que eres bastante bipolar-comento.

-bueno solo algunas veces pero no me respondiste.

-¿te refieres a la escusa?-ella asintió fervientemente-no le veo nada extraño fue la verdad ¿o acaso no eres una chica?-cuestiono desinteresado.

-¡si lo soy!-grito avergonzada-ademas no me refiero a eso sino que hiciste parecerlo a otra cosa nada inocente.

-yo no hice nada ,son ustedes los malpensados-ese comentario hizo que la casi siempre blanca piel de la chica se tiniera de un rojo intenso.

Mientras ella permanecía muda se tomo el tiempo para analizar lo recién vivido,Itachi no la vio si fuera así hubiera preguntado por ella desde el primer momento ,arrugo el ceño ,no le quedaba opción o era un fantasma o él sufría alucinaciones y si de algo estaba seguro es que él no estaba loco,se le hacia mas difícil creer eso que la misma presencia de seres no vivos.

-Sakura cuéntame tu historia ¿como haz muerto?

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola gente linda ¿como andan? lamento mucho la demora espero que igualmente me dejen sus lindos ,hermosos y significativos comentarios :3<em>**

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Kure ga Bara (hola Kure ! espero leas esto n.n me encanto tu comentario no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que te gusta y por recibir tu apoyo sino fuera por comentarios como los tuyos seria muy dificil el continuar ,gracias por tu lindo review espero leernos pronto ,besos:)

Eiko Uchiha (hola eiko! si Sasuke es muy malo con su hermano ¬¬ jajaja lamento mucho la demora ,espero leerte pronto ,muchos besos)

I love sasusaku 23 10 28 (hola lov! ¿haz escrito mas? espero que si n.n me alegra que te haya gustado el cap de vuelta lamento mucho la demora u.u jeje por cierto muchas gracias por leer mi otra historia me gustan muchisimos tus comen y me encanto que te hayas pasado por otro de mis fics ,gracias nuevamente por leer millones de besos)

Melisa xD (gracias a ti por comentar ,si esperemos que Sasuke sea bueno y misericordioso para ayudar a la pobre Saku XD ,miles de gracias por leer y comentar! besitos:)

wildsasuke-kun (hola Wild! me parece que ya le cree Sasuke a Saku :3 esperemos que le ayude ,millones de billones de gracias por comentar ,besos)

karluca (hola Karluca! lamento que Ssuke trate tan mal a Itachi lo que sucede es al unico a mano que tiene para desquitarse XD pero en el fondo lo quiere mucho ¡y si le creyó! ¡despues de tantas idas y vueltas le creyo! ahora comienza lo bueno(? jejeje muchas gracias por sacarme una sonrisa con tus hermosos comentarios espero leernos pronto ,infinitos besos)

brendadarckrose (hola brenda! me puso mal saber que te robaron ¡que horrible! espero que no haya sido un susto grande y que agarren a los ladrones ,miles de gracias por seguir dos de mis historias significa mucho para mi me hizo reir mucho lo de que Sasuke pasara una semana con tu mamá XD ,bueno tal vez a partir de ahora cambie un poco (muy poco ,poquitisimo) su rebeldía esperemos que si jeje ,millones de besos mezclados de gracias ,bye)

kate (hola kate! ame que dijeras que parece una obra maestra :3 es muy dulce de tu parte respecto a tu pregunta actualizo apenas termino el cap ,tal vez lo termines en dos dias o me tome mas de diez dias todo depende pero juro que apenas lo tengo lo publico ,si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en preguntar ,milones de besos , cuídate!)

Sakulali (gracias por el lindo y hermosos comen ,me alegra que te parezca interesante jeje ,lamento a demora muchos abrazos y nos leemos ,bye!)

**_Por ultimo a las personas que lo ponen en alert y favoritos espero poder actualizar pronto recuerden que cada review es un empujoncito XD_**

**_PD: Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente :/_**

**_Lo subí nuevamente corrigiendo algunos errores ortográficos ,perdón! _**


	6. Capitulo seis

Espíritu 精神.

_Capitulo seis:_

-Sakura cuéntame tu historia ¿como haz muerto?

La primera reacción de la chica fue sorpresa ,luego agacho la mirada como siempre lo hacia cuando se sentía intimidada,triste o culpable.

-tengo un problema con eso-admitió con pesar.

-¿cual?

-yo en realidad no recuerdo nada de mi vida-levanto la vista en dirección a Sasuke-ni mi muerte .Un día solo desperté y me di cuenta que las personas no me veían ni me escuchaban ,entonces tuve una gran desesperación ,pensaba que estaba atrapada en un tipo de sueño y-y no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me cruce con otro espíritu y me contó lo que me pasaba,no lo podía creer-se la escuchaba quebrada a punto de llorar otra vez.

Sasuke no dijo nada ,sabia que si le insistía se largaría a llorar sin remedio y el no tenia paciencia para lagrimas, pero ¿como se suponía que la ayudaría con su pesar de la vida si ni siquiera ella sabia cual era ese pesar? primero tendría que ayudarla con su memoria pero ¿como? ¿como haría eso?

Todo parecía tan difícil,irreal y frustrante como para aguantarlo y mas complicado aun ,como para superarlo.

¿ Podría con todo él solo? que estaba pensando él era alguien independiente que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie en ningún tipo de situación ,ademas ¿quien lo ayudaría? lo único que tenia bien en claro era que sin importar que problema tuviera esa chica-fantasma el seria el único que tendría que lidiarlo con ella ,aparentemente no tenia opción.

-dime ,sino recuerdas nada de tu vida ¿como sabes que te llamas Sakura?-pregunto astutamente,a Sasuke Uchiha no se le pasaba ningún detalle.

-¡ah cierto no te lo mostré!-expreso la chica con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desatarse el listón rojo que colgaba en el cuello de su camisa.

-oye ¿que haces?

-quiero mostrártelo-dijo deteniéndose en su labor.

-espera un segundo, ¿que quieres mostrarme exactamente?-pregunto alertado.

-mi cadena-respondió viéndolo sin entender el porque de su pregunta.

El pelinegro suspiro algo aliviado recibiendo el pequeño objeto en la mano ,era una fina cadena de al parecer oro con un delicado dije en forma de corazón con una "H" en su parecer exageradamente en cursiva, al reverso en finas y diferente letras se leía "Sakura".

-como es lo único que tengo ademas de mi ropa supongo que ese seria mi nombre.

-si definitivamente es tu nombre.

-¿como estas tan seguro Sasuke kun?-pidió saber curiosa.

-te queda bien el nombre ,la verdad no te imagino con otro ,flor de cerezo-contesto entregándole la fina cadena.

-¿sabes? yo estaba segura que tenias un lado amable y no me equivoque.

-pues no abuses mucho de ese lado-recomendó fríamente.

-tranquilo ,no lo haré.

-mañana iré a la escuela , y a la salida iremos al consultorio medico-informo yendo hasta su cama.

-¿al consultorio? ¿acaso te sientes mal Sasuke kun?-interrogo siguiéndolo de cerca.

-no ,solo que en ese lugar hay algo que puede decirme quien eras cuando estabas viva.

Sakura abrió sus orbes verdes casi sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-¿a-algo que puede decir quien era? ¿que cosa es Sasuke kun?

-lo sabrás mañana-decidió recostándose en su cama cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-hasta mañana me voy a morir de la intriga ,dime ahora-le suplico.

-dije que mañana ,ademas no creo que puedas morirte de la intriga.

-¿pero que haré hasta que despiertes?

-no es mi problema.

* * *

><p>Podía sentir a alguien repetir su nombre incesantemente mientras lo movía sacándolo así del único lugar donde se encontraba en paz ajeno a sus problemas ,su sueño.<p>

Ni siquiera comenzaba el día y ya estaba molesto, abrió los parpados para encontrarse de frente con su idiota hermano que por alguna razón sonreía.

-¿que mierda quieres Itachi?-"saludo" incorporándose un poco de entre las sabanas.

-vamos Sasuke cambia esa cara solo te traje el desayuno a la cama ¿recuerdas cuando te enfermabas y mamá te llevaba el desayuno a la cama?

-¿que carajos tienes con los desayunos? ¿es tu arma especial para fastidiarme?

-si Sasuke mi desayunos son especialmente para fastidiarte-contesto en broma dejandole la bandeja en su regazo-come.

-¿que hora es?

-las ocho y media.

-rayos estoy llegando tarde-pronuncio en susurros sacándose la bandeja de encima devolviéndosela a su hermano.

-¿a donde te piensas que vas?

-¿no es obvio? a esa estúpida escuela -contesto de mal modo cambiándose de remera.

-hoy faltaras,te desmayaste ayer Sasuke ,ni siquiera comes como deberías te desmayaras de nuevo pero esta vez de inanición-regaño.

-hmp ,no me importa lo que digas Itachi me ire de igual forma.

Cuando Sasuke ,con mochila al hombro ,iba a cruzar la puerta Itachi se interpuso extendiéndole la bandeja a la cara ,sus tan parecidos ojos chocaron miradas ,la de uno desafiante y la del otro inmune.

-muévete.

-no,si quieres irte adelante pero antes comerás todo esto.

-¿y si no lo hago? ¿que harás?

-simple ,no me moveré de aquí y por lo tanto tu no te iras.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció ¡maldito Itachi! ¿que ganaba metiéndose, literalmente,en su camino? le daba ganas de insultarlo de todas las maneras posibles y ni siquiera sabia porque se cohibía de hacerlo ,dejo su orgullo a un lado tomando la bandeja tragando todo su contenido lo mas rápido que podía ,era la forma menos complicada de sacarse a Itachi de encima.

-toma tu estúpida bandeja-dijo dándole bruscamente el objeto.

Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera sabia como había llegado a las afueras de esa agobiante casa , allí Sakura le dio los buenos días,el siguió camino dándole a entender que lo siguiera.

-¿estas de mal humor Sasuke kun?-el mencionado no contesto.

-¡buena suerte Sasuke!-grito a espaldas de ambos Itachi desde la puerta con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara a pesar de que su hermano contesto con una fea señal con el dedo medio.

-debe ser genial tener un hermano como Itachi san.

-te equivocas.

-¿en serio? si es muy dulce Sasuke kun.

-es un imbécil.

* * *

><p>Kakashi escribía un ejercicio frente al enorme pizarron , parecía no importarle que sus alumnos no prestaran nada de atención en la lección ni tampoco que charlaran entre ellos causando un insoportable ruido.<p>

Ya resignado se iba a dirigir a su escritorio para leer por enésima vez el mismo libro cuando de pronto noto que el bullicio desapareció por completo dejando un inquebrantable silencio.

Al girarse en dirección a la puerta todo le quedo claro ¿como seguir hablando si el protagonista de todos los rumores del pueblo se hacia presente? una sonrisa picara apareció tras su mascara ,eso seria divertido.

-¿a donde va joven Uchiha?-pregunto deteniendo al mencionado que había avanzado un par de pasos a su pupitre aunque quedaba muy lejano en el fondo del callado salón-llego una hora tarde ¿no tiene los horarios claros?

Sasuke lo miro de la misma manera que a su hermano media hora atrás,¿acaso ese maestro de segunda quería dejarlo en ridículo frente a esos patanes? como si eso fuera posible.

-no sabia que esta era una escuela rigurosa es mas pensé que era bastante flexible pues a los maestros no les parece de mucha importancia dar clases como se debe-replico tranquilamente.

-hasta una escuela como esta tiene sus limites , cuídate o podrías ser sancionado o hasta expulsado.

-no me importa-contesto dando dos pasos mas.

-espere ,antes de sentarse ¿quisiera aclarar los rumores?-sugirió con malicia.

¿Rumores? ¿que estúpidos rumores habrán inventado esos ignorantes? aunque no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que pensaran de él ,menos los habitantes de ese pueblucho ,no le agradaba nada ser el centro de atención porque lo que empezaba como algo pequeño de boca en boca se transformaba en algo gigante.

-¿que rumores?

-bueno ,el mas llamativo es que hablas o mejor dicho gritas en el medio de la calle a un ser imaginario.

Tuvo ganas de golpearse ,Sakura a su lado le susurro disculpándose ¿por que rayos susurraba? ahora entendia que muy a su pesar los rumores eran entendibles hasta cierto punto pero no por eso los justificaba ,si ellos no tenían nada mas interesante en sus patéticas vidas que hablar de él le daría buenos motivos para hablar.

-ahora que lo recuerdo eso fue gracioso ,como ustedes saben en la ciudad hay cosas que aquí no-nadie parecía entenderlo-bueno para ser mas claro soy un drogadicto en abstinencia.

Todos los presentes (por excepción de Kakashi que reía disimuladamente) estaban anonadados viendo al pelinegro caminar como si nada a su pupitre ,si que eran ingenuos.

-entenderá joven Uchiha que tendré que llamar a su hermano para hablar de este asunto.

-hágalo no me interesa.

-bien entonces mañana deberá venir junto a su hermano.

_Que tortura._

* * *

><p>Por fin se habían terminado las tediosas clases pero su día no olímpicamente a Sakura que saltaba a su alrededor preguntándole que cosa tan importante había en el consultorio y el porque la ignoraba,si pensaba que quedaría nuevamente como loco por ella se equivocaba ,suficientes problemas le traería su pequeña broma a esos metiches de la escuela.<p>

Como la escuela quedaba a escasos metros del consultorio no tardo en llegar a la puerta de la vieja oficina donde Tsunade impartía su nefasta atención a los enfermos ,aunque ella no se lo merecia toco la puerta esperando permiso para entrar,Sakura quedo en completo silencio terminando asi con su estúpido interrogatorio ,la miro de reojo notándola nerviosa y expectante al abrir de esa puerta para aclarar su gran inquietud.

Ambos escucharon con atención el ruido de una silla ser corrida rudamente sobre el malgastado parquet y el sonido irregular de unos tacones marcando rumbo a la entrada del consultorio.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente ante los jóvenes dejando a la vista a una notablemente ebria Tsunade que al ver a su visitante y hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿que rayos quieres mocoso?-increpo trabándose en algunas palabras.

-solo vine a hacerle algunas preguntas-informo.

-¿preguntas? ¿acaso eres un detective?-bufo entrando a su lugar de trabajo con algo de dificultad ,se dejo caer en la silla tomando una botella de sake para servir su licor en un pequeño vaso.

Sasuke no hizo caso a sus burlas mostrando una expresión de indiferencia se acerco hasta la bebida mujer viendo como tomaba de un solo sorbo del vaso apoyándolo duramente contra el escritorio.

-si preguntas Tsunade ¿las responderá?

-supongo que no tengo mejor cosa que hacer , siéntate inútil-ordeno señalando otra silla enfrente de ella-¿quieres sake?-ofreció al ya sentado Sasuke.

-no ,ademas no debería beber ¿que sucede si viene alguien herido?

-¿herido? ja en este tranquilo pueblo nadie se lastima como mucho vienen por resfriados ,tu fuiste el único en mucho tiempo en venir por un problema de salud-sus palabras sonaban amargas acalladas por un nuevo trago.

- bueno ese no es mi asunto ,haga lo que quiera,yo vine por otra cosa-dijo viendo disimuladamente a la chica parada al lado suyo.

-¿otra cosa? ¿por que haz venido Uchiha?

-por el dibujo.

-¿que dibujo Sasuke kun?-le pregunto la pelirosa curiosa.

Tsunade lo miro un segundo sin comprender pero su cara demostraba que ya recordaba a que se refería el chico-el dibujo de la niña eh ,¿que hay con ese dibujo?

-tengo curiosidad en descubrir quien era esa niña ,creo haberla conocido y como no tengo mayor cosa que hacer he decidido investigar el origen de ese dibujo y tal vez usted me pueda ayudar.

-¿y como se supone que te ayudaría? en primer lugar no me interesa en lo mas mínimo ayudarte y si quisiera hacerlo no podría porque yo no se nada acerca de ese retrato,solo que hace muchísimos años esta colgado en esa pared.

-esta segura que no sabe nada mas ,quien lo dibujo o quien es el dueño originario.

-no mocoso ,no lo se.

-ya veo entonces tal vez lo sepa el anterior medico que trabajaba aquí ¿lo conoce?

-como no conocer a ese viejo cascarrabias ,tal vez el sepa algo pero no te garantizo nada ni tampoco es seguro que te hable,el vive en los limites de Hokaido unos diez kilómetros mas del camino de la casa de tu hermano.

-bien entonces lo veré-se paro de su sitio buscando con la mirada a Sakura que se había alejado de su lado ,la vio observando fijamente el cuadro con las manos en el pecho y pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro-Tsunade ¿puedo llevármelo?

-no tengo problemas si es que lo cuidas-Sasuke descolgó el pequeño cuadro y cruzo el umbral de la puerta-no creo que sea simple curiosidad hay algo mas que te ata ¿verdad Sasuke?

El mencionado vio de nuevo a Sakura que lo seguía con la cabeza gacha y que tenia pequeños espasmos debido a los sollozos-te equivocas ,es solo simple curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Caminaban en silencio por el largo camino rodeado de plantaciones de arroz e iluminado por los ya naranjas rayos del crepúsculo,desde que habían abandonado el pueblo ninguno pronunciaba palabra solo se dedicaban a caminar devuelta a la vieja casona ,uno con miles de hipótesis y posibles siguientes pasos y su acompañante llena de dudas y sentimientos encontrados.<p>

-esa niña soy yo... ¿cierto?-rompió Sakura el profundo silencio tímidamente.

-¿y quien mas puede ser? es obvio que eres tu ,no haz cambiado mucho.

-lo dices en serio-lo miro sorprendida-¿no cambie mucho?

-lo digo en serio Sakura ,no se porque te sorprendes tanto.

-es que... yo no conozco mi rostro como soy una espíritu sin cuerpo físico no tengo reflejo... antes de ver esto ni siquiera tenia una idea de como era cuando estaba viva-admitió con pesar.

-pero ahora lo tienes-esas palabras parecieron devolverle el animo.

-¡tienes razón Sasuke kun y todo gracias a ti! eres el mejor.

-no hice nada extraordinario como para que grites tanto ,todo fue simple casualidad ,ademas ¿nunca lo viste en el consultorio?

-de hecho nunca fui a ese lugar cada vez que me acerco allí o a tu casa siento un feo sentimiento que me ahoga.

-es es extraño-comento al aire.

-oye Sasuke kun.

-¿que?

-¿crees que era bonita?-consulto viendo el viejo marco entre sus pálidas manos.

-lo importante es lo que tu creas-respondió monótamente.

-es que no tengo mucha confianza en mi misma.

-eso es evidente ,te la pasas llorando ,esa es una actitud débil de una persona que se menosprecia.

-creo que tienes razón,me la paso llorando-susurro enojada consigo misma viendo el piso fijamente pero paro su marcha al notar que el pelinegro ya no caminaba a su lado,lo vio con extrañeza y antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porque se detenía el la interrumpió.

-hagamos un trato-propuso Sasuke desconcertandola.

-¿un trato?

-así es ,yo te seguiré ayudando solo si juras que no lloraras por lo menos hasta el día en que te liberes.

-hasta el día en que me libere-musito para si - de acuerdo-acepto con una sonrisa-sera difícil pero lo intentare.

-pues tu primer gran reto es mañana , después de la escuela iremos a la casa de ese sujeto algo me dice que él sabe sobre ti.

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-esa fue la "bienvenida" que recibió apenas cruzo la puerta de entrada ¿ahora que rayos había echo? Itachi lo estaba irritando hasta el punto de perder el poco respeto que le guardaba ,en serio debia conseguirle una novia tal vez así lo dejaría en paz.<p>

-¿que?

-¿sabes quien me llamo esta mañana?

-no Itachi , todavía no domino completamente la adivinación-contesto de forma sarcástica.

-me llamaron de la escuela para contarme las barbaridades que dijiste en frente de todo el salón.

-ah era eso.

-estoy muy preocupado por ti Sasuke ,ya no se como hacer para llevarme bien contigo y que cambies tu actitud y ahora me entero por boca de otros que eres una persona adicta-

-detente ahí Itachi ,no consumo no soy tan estúpido como para hacerlo-lo interrumpió con molestia ¿ahora su hermano se creía cualquier cosa que dijeran de él? eso era el colmo.

-no lo niegues Sasuke ,yo lo entenderé confía en mi ,juro que te ayudare a salir de eso-aseguro viendolo casi con suplica mezclada de preocupación y algo de desesperación.

-no me tienes que ayudar en nada porque te lo repito no consumo esas porquerías,solo les hice una broma a esos imbéciles nada mas-dijo ya perdiendo los estribos.

-saque una cita con una psiquiatra especializada en ese tipo de cosas ,dicen que es la mejor,tenemos que ir mañana pero no te preocupes estaré a tu lado apoyándote y no dudes en decirme todo lo que te pasa, no te avergüences ,el problema por el que pasas es muy común en adolescentes de tu edad-parecía ignorar completamente sus palabras.

-escucha con atención Itachi... ¡no me drogo!

-pero Sasuke-

-¡pero nada! ¿ confías mas en estúpidos chisme que en mi?

-Sasuke kun cálmate por favor-casi suplico la chica que hasta el momento permanecía en completo silencio.

-no es por eso Sasuke ,yo confió totalmente en ti solo que la única explicación que le encuentro a tu actitud es esa-explico acercándose un par de pasos mas a su hermano menor.

-¿ mi actitud ? eso es ridículo¿ tu que sabes acerca de mi actitud?,sino lo recuerdas te fuiste hace muchos años como para recordar como me comportaba.

-Sasuke sabes que siento mucho todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos ,de verdad.

-pues no te creo nada, yo no te importo y nuca te importe solo me obligas a estar aquí para torturarme con este puto pueblo.

-no es así-las palabras de Itachi quedaron en la nada ,Sasuke se había ido demasiado rápido para oírlas,si tan solo supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

><p>-lo decidí-susurro Sasuke tomando la pequeña caja negra del alto estante,aquella que algunas vez le arranco de las manos a Sakura.<p>

-¿que decidiste Sasuke kun?

-cuando te liberes me escapare de aquí, ya no puedo soportar mas.

-pero se nota que tu hermano te ama,no lo debes abandonar.

Apoyo la caja en su sitio sin ver a la chica,ella no entendía nada ni se molestaría en hacercelo comprender-claro que puedo ,el lo hizo conmigo.

.

.

.

¿ Continuara?

* * *

><p>Hola gente! ¿ están bien? yo aquí bastante retrasada ¡lo siento por la demora!<p>

Estaran enojados porque realmente no se sabe de que murió Saku y todos lo esperaban saber con este cap pero no desesperen la muerte de Saku es un desencadenante importante y prometo que valdrá la pena lo juro!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior:

I love sasusaku 23 10 28 (ayy como me gustaria responder a tus preguntas pero para no arruinar las historia no te puedo responder aunque ya te estas dando una idea xD millones de gracias por comentar me encantan tus reviews!)

Sakulali (hola! no me tienes que agradecer nada a mi me encanta responder a los comentarios tan lindos que me dejan ,lamento dejarte con la intriga de la muerte pero pronto se sabrá jaja ,millones de abrazos y gracias!)

Yyoquese (gracias por decir que la historia es original y que el cap estuvo muy bien ,me sacas varias sonrisas! tus animos me llegaron para escribir este cap espero que te guste!)

SaKu-14 (lamento dejarte con intrigas u.u pero sino lo hago el fic no seria interesante xD ,grax por el review ,besos y Sayo!)

Melisa xD (jajaja tu comentario me hizo reir ,desde ahora tratare de dejar de estresar tanto a Sasuke espero que me salga ademas tienes razon! por fin ayudara a Sakura de echo ya empezo! cuidate abrazos!)

Kure ga Bara (Kon-nichiwa! mi querida lectora! si realmente para Sasuke fue un shock ._. pero al fin ayudara a Saku ! :D )

SoRaTo FoReVeR (grax por el empujoncito XD me sirvio de mucho jejeje espero revelar pronto eso de Sasuke ,besos)

wildsasuke-kun (pobre Sasuke casi se desmaya de nuevo! jejeje gracias por comentar mi dos historias Wild sos muy dulce espero leernos pronto ,abrazos!)

brendadarckrose(Hola brenda! yo bien ¿y tu? ojala que bien XD aveces me da lastima poner a Sasuke tan duro contra Itachi pero siento que de algun modo se solucionara porque como lo dijiste es muy duro cuidar a tus hermano menores tal vez Sasuke lo valore ,sayo te cuidas besos!)

JulyRocks (gracias por leer el fic ¡y de corrido! fue muy dulce de tu parte me alegra que la trama te paresca original y que lo llevo bien jeje :3 ,que bueno que "la charla" te haya echo reir fue especificamente para relajar un pococ el ambiente de el fic jeje un besito y cuidate)

Bueno gente ya les deje el cap asi que me voy a dormir un beso gigante queridos lectores!


	7. Capitulo Siete

Espíritu 精神.

Capitulo siete:

_-Claro que puedo ,él lo hizo conmigo-_Sakura no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza ,esas dudas la estaban carcomiendo ,sabia que en parte era por su naturaleza curiosa pero no podía evitarlo ,hasta a la persona menos metiche le despertaría intriga la historia detrás de tales palabras llenas de rencor y odio del azabache.

Él sufría ,y mucho,lo sentía cada vez con mas palpito mientras que sus deseos de ayudarlo crecían hasta el punto de olvidarse el porque estaba relacionada con Sasuke.

¿Un espíritu podía ayudar a su salvador? no lo sabia con exactitud pero no le veía impedimento alguno solo que dudaba de sus capacidades ¡se sentía tan inútil al lado de Sasuke! él en tan poco tiempo ya la había ayudado tanto y ella en cambio solo le causaba problemas y frustraciones, quería devolverle todo lo que hacia por ella de alguna forma y por fin había descubierto esa forma ,ese problema que hacia infeliz a Sasuke.

Debía arreglar su relación con Itachi ,esa era el gran impedimento del pelinegro ,como ella Sasuke tenia que liberarse para así vivir su vida en paz y feliz.

Ya tenia su meta, liberaría a Sasuke Uchiha, tal vez así dejaría de ser una carga para él.

Con una sonrisa decidida después de tan insaustivos pensamientos rodó en la madera del piso cambiando su panorama del techo al rostro dormido del frió chico Uchiha a su lado.

-tratare de ayudarte Sasuke kun, daré lo mejor de mi-le susurro dulcemente.

* * *

><p>Miro desconcertada a Sasuke ,o mas bien ,lo que traía con él.<p>

Como todos los días espero en la puerta de la vieja casa su salida para ir (en silencio absoluto) caminando el largo camino de tierra hasta la escuela ,pero estaba vez el chico la había sorprendido al salir llevando una bicicleta.

-¿que es eso Sasuke kun?

-¿acaso los fantasmas no conocen lo que es una bicicleta?-pregunto en tono escéptico echando su mochila dentro del canasto que traía la misma.

-claro que si se lo que es una bicicleta lo que quise preguntar es ¿por que llevas una?

-Itachi la tenia en el patio y como ya estoy harto de caminar de aquí para allá la tome aunque preferiría mil veces mas una moto, supongo que esto es lo mejor que se puede conseguir en este pueblo.

-¿una moto? ¿que es eso?

-mejor olvídalo-dijo con molestia montando el transporte azul-sube.

-¿quieres que me suba? pero... ¿donde?-pregunto analizando el objeto.

-aquí-señalo el tubo superior -date prisa,no tengo todo el día.

Aun dudosa por nunca haber subido a una bicicleta se monto poniendo sus piernas de un solo lado y sujetándose con fuerza de la parte media del manubrio, sin previo aviso Sasuke comenzó la marcha,al principio tenia mucho temor de caerse pero tomo confianza de a poco hasta sentirse bastante cómoda con el viaje al ya no estar al pendiente de una posible caída noto que el rumbo que tomaban no era el mismo de siempre,giro para ver a Sasuke con algo de dificultad por el viento que corría sus cabellos directo a sus ojos.

-este no es el camino a la escuela ¿donde vamos Sasuke kun?

-no perderé mas mi tiempo en esa escuela ,iremos directo a la casa del antiguo medico.

-¿estas seguro? ¿Itachi san no se enfadara?

-cuando aprenderás que a mi no me interesa que opine o deje de opinar Itachi-no le brindaba siquiera una mirada y eso en cierto modo la hacia sentir mal.

-¿por que estas tan enojado con él?

Vio como el chico fruncía levemente el ceño ,sabia que ese tipo de preguntas molestaban demasiado al joven Uchiha y no era que le gustaba que se enfadara con ella todo el tiempo pero sino preguntaba sabia que el nunca le diría nada personal ,incluso no estaba segura de que preguntando el largaría por lo menos un dato.

-eso no te incumbe.

Guardo silencio buscando alguna manera de retrucar eso pero simplemente no se le ocurría ninguna ,con resignación volvió la vista al largo camino que se abría paso frente a ellos ,el mismo paisaje de siempre,el gran cielo despejado ,el camino de tierra que parecía interminable rodeado de las siempre presentes plantaciones de arroz.

Era una linda vista pero después de tantos años de ver lo mismo debía admitir que Hokaido le resultaba algo asfixiante y extremadamente aburrido ,pero para ella no había lugar mejor ,tal vez porque nunca habia salido de allí o quizás porque amaba ese lugar con todo su ser su compañero durante tanto tiempo.

-¿te gusta Hokaido?

-la detesto.

No podía negar que Sasuke realmente era franco y en algunos casos dolorosamente directo.

-bueno seguramente dices eso porque no es tu lugar de origen ¿amas el lugar de donde vienes?

-si,me gusta.

-te pregunte si lo amabas.

No hubo respuesta ,solo silencio por varios minutos ,con Sasuke Uchiha era imposible sacar algún tema de conversación,sus preguntas siempre eran cortadas con frías y breves "respuestas" .Lo único que podía hacer era ver el horizonte por si este decidía cambiar pero parecía encaprichado en no hacerlo.

Casi grita de emoción al divisar por fin su destino (y no porque fuera un lugar hermoso) ,una vieja ,pequeña y notablemente descuidada casa.

Sasuke paro la marcha y ella se bajo de inmediato sin poder sacar los ojos de encima de esa casa,un extraño presentimiento la asechaba.

Sin darse cuenta ya seguía a Sasuke de cerca ,tal vez por costumbre. Él con su porte de siempre dio tres toques secos a la deteriorada puerta.

Esta fue entreabierta ,lugar suficiente para ver desde adentro unos ojos que desbordaban desconfianza.

-¿que quieres?-exigió saber la carraspada voz.

-vine a preguntarle un par de cosas,usted es el antiguo medico del pueblo ¿cierto?

-¿tu quien rayos eres? ¿con que derecho vienes a tratar de preguntarme cosas? vuelve a la escuela niñato-el hombre hizo el ademan de cerrar la puerta pero el pie de Sasuke se lo impidió.

-soy Uchiha Sasuke y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me responda unas simples preguntas.

El anciano lo miro con atención y luego de meditarlo un segundo soltó el picaporte adentrándose en la casa, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por su gran-pequeña victoria eso era un claro "entra".

La admiración que Sakura sentía hacia el azabache creció al ver como entro a ese lugar como si se tratase de su casa mientras que ella estaba terriblemente cautelosa ,eso que nada la podía dañar ,por lo menos no físicamente.

El hombre se sentó en el suelo frente a una mesa ratona retomando su actividad de leer el diario mientras que de fondo se escuchaba ,proveniente de una vieja radio, una voz femenina cantando una melodía lenta.

Sasuke se quedo parado analizando el lugar ,todo lo que esperaba era que de anciano no termine en un lugar así.

-¿vas a estar ahí todo el día o te sentaras de una vez?

Trato de ignorar el echo de que fue una orden impuesta sentándose en el tatami ,noto que Sakura también lo hizo a su lado-todavía no se su nombre anciano-comento.

-te lo diré solo para que no me digas anciano ,mocoso maleducado-apoyo el diario sobre la mesa y lo miro duramente ,cosa que no afecto en nada a Sasuke-soy Haruno Makoto.

-¿Haruno?- ese apellido se le hacia familiar.

-no me sorprende que no lo conozcas ,seguramente tu abuelo no te comento nada sobre mi ¿no es cierto?

¿Su abuelo? ¿que carajos pintaba su abuelo ahí? él había muerto hacia muchísimos años y que él supiese nunca visito Hokaido ,el único demente fue su hermano ,y bueno ,en parte él también.

-¿mi abuelo? ¿ conoció a mi abuelo?

-¿que pensabas? ¿que te deje entrar por tu actitud pedante y arrogante? claro que no ,y si, tu abuelo era muy buen amigo mio.

Ok ahora las cosas se ponían realmente interesantes,esto no solo involucraba a una fantasma que le pedía ayuda sino que este asunto lo enredaba a él mismo ,indirectamente pero lo hacia.

-¿como fue que lo conoció?

-era casi imposible no haberle conocido , después de todo Hokaido siempre fue un pueblo chico-hablaba con cierta nostalgia.

-eso es imposible ,ni mi abuelo ni mi familia conocían a Hokaido antes de que mi hermano viniera a vivir aquí-objeto convencido.

El anciano largo una risa burlona y áspera que irrito a Sasuke-niño ¿acaso no sabes el origen de tu familia? los Uchiha nacieron en esta olvidada tierra ,solo que se fueron cuando tu abuelo era un crió de nueve años.

Eso para Sasuke fue como recibir una noticia trágica ,como que te digan que tu artista favorito anda en las drogas o algo parecido ,ese maldito anciano no podía estar hablando de la gran familia Uchiha ,era ilógico imaginar que un apellido de su altura saliese de un espantoso pueblucho que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa.

Admitía que nunca se mostró interesado en la historia familiar ni en sus antepasados pero jamas se hubiera perdido una información como esa.

-¿me esta hablando en serio?-tal vez ese tal Haruno lo estaba engañando.

-yo nunca miento-aseguro-y te lo demostrare-se paro y se acerco hasta un viejo mueble, abrió unos de los tantos cajones y después de revolver un poco saco un marco que le extendió a Sasuke el cual lo tomo de inmediato.

Era un cuadro muy parecido al de Sakura , quizás dibujado por la misma persona, solo que esta vez en vez de una niña dibujada había dos niños ,a los dos los reconoció al instante uno era el anciano enfrente suyo y el otro era su abuelo ,ya no había dudas.

-oye Sasuke kun-lo llamo la hasta ahora desapercibida Sakura-¿estas bien? estas un poco pálido.

Definitivamente no se encontraba bien.

-¡oh por kami!-exclamo sorprendida-ese niño es idéntico a ti -¿acaso no escucho que era su abuelo?

-Haruno ¿sabe por que los Uchiha se fueron?

El semblante del ex medico cambio a uno serio-es una historia larga ,seria mejor que se lo preguntes a alguien de tu familia.

-todos están muertos a excepción de mi hermano que es un ignorante-replico-ademas tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-Si Itachi realmente supiera de lo que se estaba enterando no dejaría de habérselo sacado en cara con frasesitas como "este es nuestro origen Sasuke debes respetarlo" y millones de porquerías parecidas,por alguna razón sus abuelos y tal vez padres les habían ocultado la verdad.

-esta bien te lo diré-concedió- pero primero dime por que viniste ,estoy seguro que no es por el origen de tu familia.

-tiene razón ,no es por ello ,vine a preguntarle acerca de esta niña-de sus ropas saco el retrato de Sakura quien estaba extremadamente tensa.

El anciano pareció sorprendido ,motivo suficiente para que Sasuke diera por echo que el la conocía -¿que quieres saber?

-quien era esta niña y que paso con ella.

-¿por que quieres saberlo?

-eso también es una historia larga y a diferencia de usted a mi no me interesa contársela-sonaba mas duro que de costumbre debido al querer respuestas inmediatas.

-me agrada tu actitud ,me hace recordar viejos tiempos... y este cuadro también-lo tomo entre sus manos mostrando una sonrisa-esta niña era mi tía Sakura.

La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a Sakura sin importarle el disimular,esta parecía no haber entendido del todo lo dicho por el sujeto ,la única pista de sorpresa en ella eran sus ojos verdes mas abiertos de lo normal.

Volvió a mirar a Makoto-¿que le paso?

-un día mi padre me dijo que murió ,pregunte a todos que le había sucedido y solo me ignoraban como al niño que era ,al día siguiente los Uchiha se fueron y mi padre me prohibió preguntar nada mas... hasta el día de hoy me pregunto que le sucedió a mi querida Saku, solo tengo en claro que su muerte esta relacionada con tu familia-extrañamente no sonaba con rencor,cosa que Sasuke no comprendía.

-¿pero como es posible que no sepa que le sucedió?-estaba indignado.

-en ese entonces tenia nueve años ,lo mas importante para mi era divertirme con mi mejor amigo ,tu abuelo-le entrego el retrato a Sasuke- ademas Sakura era una jovencita de diecisiete años llena de vida que no tenia la mejor relación con mi padre quien era su hermano mayor y muy estricto,él siempre la atormentaba con reglas ridículas por lo tanto no pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa y por consecuencia no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo , así que no sabia que le pasaba durante sus últimos tiempos.

-por eso me decía que la historia del porque los Uchihas se fueron era muy larga ¿no es así?

-exacto.

-¿no hay alguien mas al que le pueda preguntar?

-soy el único Haruno que queda-eso decepciono tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura que hacia todo tipo de caras para aguantarse las lagrimas que querían salir ¡ debía cumplir su trato!

El joven Uchiha debía enfrentarlo ,si ese hombre no le daba alguna pista mas quedarían en un callejón sin salida... _al menos que._

-oiga ¿acaso no tiene alguna pertenencia de su tía o su familia?-si ese tipo no sabia acerca de la muerte de Sakura ella debía recuperar sus recuerdos y descubrirlo por si misma.

El hombre suspiro ante ellos -¿por que estas tan interesado en su historia? murió hace mucho tiempo no tiene caso revolver el pasado, solo te amargarías ,entiendo si fuera el origen de tu familia pero Sakura no tiene nada que ver en eso por lo tanto debe-

-¡deténganse quiere, ya me estoy cansando de tanta palabrería!-Sasuke se percato de haberlo gritado por la miradas incrédulas de ambos Harunos,trato de serenarse- se equivoca tengo mis motivos ,y ahora lo único importante es saber mas de esa chica ,si por casualidad por ese camino descubro mas sobre mi familia adelante pero lo principal es Sakura ,no me importa la historia Uchiha tanto como averiguar los motivos de su muerte.

-parece que es mas que la curiosidad de un simple adolescente aburrido-comento al aire mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa-todo lo que buscas esta en el altillo de la vieja casa que pertenecía a mi abuelo osea el padre de Sakura ,el problema es que al heredarla la vendí con todo los muebles a una inmobiliaria.

-¿la casa queda aquí en Hokaido?

-claro, pero hace unos años fue comprada por un joven ,creo que su nombre es ¿Isa? no ¿Ima...?

-¿Itachi?

-¡si el mismo! ¿lo conoces?

-si ,un poco...-¿en esa casa vivió Sakura? no podía creerlo ,¿no eran increíbles las vueltas de la vida? definitivamente si ,casi parecía escrito ,predestinado a que ellos se relacionaran, y no, él no creía en el "destino" (le parecía algo inventado por mediocres que no le daban dirección a sus vidas) pero por alguna razón creía y sentía que nunca hubiera podido haberse librado de ayudar a Sakura ,del conocerla-creo que es hora de irme-pronuncio algo fuerte para sacar a Sakura de su ensoñación-gracias por todo-se paro para ir hasta la puerta seguido de cerca del anciano y Sakura.

-de nada pero debes prometerme algo-dijo el sobrino de Sakura .

-¿que?

-que si descubres la verdad vengas y me la digas, yo no tengo el corazón para indagar.

-lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Tal como habían llegado se iban de vuelta a... ¿la casa de ambos? eso era difícil de digerir.<p>

Lo que de verdad no podía creer era que Sakura la chica que se caracterizaba por llorar y hablar hasta disgustar no llorara ni soltara siquiera una palabra ,era tan extraño como si él se comportara cordial ,gentil y vomitara cosas amorosas besando los zapatos de su ruin hermano mientras le gritaba lo mucho que le amaba ,osea fuera de lógica e imposible ,seguramente el descubrir que el único ser vivo con tu misma sangre era una anciano en sus ultimas era difícil y no es como si le importara los estados de animo de una chica-espíritu pero la conciencia le recriminaría el no preguntar, -_maldita conciencia-_mascullo para sus adentros.

-estas muy callada ¿te encuentras bien?-comento buscando el sacarle importancia al que el iniciara la conversación.

-si... solo pensaba-dijo sin verle-gracias por preguntar Sasuke kun.

Las cosas estaban totalmente al revés como en un mundo paralelo ,él iniciaba la conversación y Sakura la cortaba,simplemente genial.

-¿en que pensabas?

-etto... Sasuke kun ¿a ti te molestaría si le pedimos a Itachi san ayuda?

Todo lo que le siguió fue demasiado rápido y brusco para Sakura como para entender de todo la situación,por alguna razón la bicicleta se paro tan inesperadamente que ambos salieron volando por los aires cayendo al polvoriento suelo y ahora Sasuke con ojos filosos , sujetándole las muñecas con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba y tan cerca de su rostro que le ocasionaba una terrible timidez le dejaba bien en claro algo.

-**yo **soy tu salvador **no **Itachi ,**yo **te ayudare **no **Itachi ¿te queda claro?

-s-si.

Quedaba totalmente descartada la idea de pedir la ayuda de Itachi ,con Sasuke era mas que suficiente.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola gente! ¿como se encuentran? apostaría mi vida a que pensaron que abandonaría el fic pero no XD aquí esta el tan esperado cap:3<em>**

**_Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron:_**

**_Brendadarckrose, I love sasusaku 23 10 28 , Sakulali, cristi99 , Eiko Uchiha , Melisa xD , Kure ga Bara , wildsasuke-kun , JulyRocks , SARa , Christine y jiemi-chan, grax!  
><em>**

**_¿Quieren dejarme un comentario? solo tienen que apretar el boton lindo azul de abajo y escribir lo que piensan :)_**


	8. Capitulo ocho

Espíritu 精神.

Capitulo ocho:

-Maldición-susurro Sasuke mientras tosía sin control agobiado por el denso polvo.

El ático de la casa era inmenso y bastante abandonado ,en él había varios muebles viejos y las cajas se apilaban hasta el tope del techo formando tantas torres que era imposible contarlas ,en su muerte Sakura nunca había visto tanto cartón junto y eso la desanimaba bastante.

-no te quedes parada ahí ,abre alguna-le ordeno el azabache haciéndola sentir la persona mas tonta e inútil del mundo.

Se arrodillo en la polvorienta madera tomando la caja mas cercana ,reviso un poco pero no había nada que la ayudase, tampoco esperaba encontrar algo significativo en el primer intento eso era imposible para alguien con su suerte.

Tomo otra caja ,papeles que debían ser tirados hace tiempo , prosiguió con otra y otra y otra -podrías hacerlo mas rápido -comento Sasuke unos metros mas allá bajando varias cajas pesadas de un estante ,ella se apresuro en su tarea para no quedarse atrás.

Decidió ir mas al fondo del ático con la seguridad de que allí se encontraban las cosas mas viejas pero sin tomar en cuenta la poca iluminación no vio lo que se interpuso en su camino cayendo de cara al suelo.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Sasuke viéndola un segundo para después seguir revisando los cajones de un pequeño y lindo ropero.

-si, lo estoy-Sakura no sentía el dolor como las personas vivas (o eso pensaba ya que no sabia que tanto les dolía a ellos) ella creía que sentía el 10 porciento,lo que le correspondía al alma.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie noto que de entre las maderas salían pequeñas franjas de luz y se oía vagamente voces ,con mucha curiosidad acerco sus ojos verdes a las separaciones de los tablones.

Sasuke no le tomo importancia al echo de que Sakura no se parara pero cuando comenzó a gritar su nombre como una maniática mientras que agitaba su brazo invitándolo a donde ella estaba se pregunto que mierda le sucedía.

-espero que sea importante Haruno-advirtió llegando a su lado viéndola con escepticismo ¿que rayos hacia con la nariz pegada al piso?

-lo es,lo es-le aseguro tomando su brazo para que se pusiera en a misma posición que ella ,con un suspiro lo hizo posando sus ojos negros para ver lo mismo que la fantasma.

Debía admitir que lo que pasaba debajo de esos tablones le sorprendió ,no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para acercar mas su rostro para buscar una mejor vista porque no era de todos los días ver a tu hermano y a tu profesora de literatura beber y charlar como los mejores amigos, o tal vez mas que simples amigos.

-¿no es tierno?-pregunto Sakura con (seguramente) una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-si Sakura ,beber es muy tierno.

-¡mira mira, Itachi san se le esta acercando!-exclamo como una fanática.

Odiaba admitirlo pero la chica tenia razón,le dio una especie de arcada ver como su hermano el supuesto inocente Itachi le acariciaba la pierna a Kurenai sensei,digno de un trauma.

Sasuke sabia perfectamente lo que seguía,mas risas ,miradas cómplices ,caricias ,palabras que Sakura y él posiblemente no llegarían a escuchar ,besos y después... bueno ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

-no se escucha nada-dijo Sakura apoyando la oreja contra la madera.

-y si no te callas se escuchara menos-acoto imitándola.

Solo podía distinguir risas ¿de que rayos se reían tanto?-parece que se están divirtiendo- comento Sakura con una voz mitad alegre mitad soñadora ,por dios si que era una cursi de primera.

-están borrachos -dio por echo sentándose para abandonar tan incomoda posición.

Sakura hizo lo mismo a la vez que ponía una cara de reproche -Sasuke kun arruinas todo el romanticismo.

-eso de ahí abajo no es romántico.

-¿no?

-claro que no ,es obvio-se puso de pie sacudiendo de sus ropas el polvo.

-¿entonces que seria romántico?-consulto realmente confundida.

-tendrías que preguntárselo a alguien romántico no a mi.

Sakura algo decepcionada suspiro volviendo a su tarea de espionaje sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver como en los besos entre Itachi san y Kurenai sensei florecía la pasión,si eso no era romántico nada lo era.

-ya Sakura ,pareces una verdadera pervertida ,vuelve a tu trabajo-ordeno alejándose lo mas posible del lugar donde su hermano... que asco.

Sakura con las mejillas calientes por tan malintencionado comentario lo siguió cabizbaja ¡no podía verlo a la cara! ¿por que Sasuke era tan... Sasuke? trato de recordar la razón principal del porque estaban en una azotea durante la madrugada revisando cajas y muebles inservibles , la razón era el encontrar algo que la ayudase a recordar su pasado ¡tenia que esforzarse aun mas!

* * *

><p>-esto es inútil-susurro derrotada dejando caer su cabeza contra el suelo.<p>

-si que eres pesimista-dijo algo enojado ,él tendría que decir ese tipos de cosas porque era él quien en menos de una hora tendría que ir a esa estúpida escuela ,sin dormir ni comer y fingiendo que nada sucedió frente a Kurenai sensei ,la verdad era que tenia un día glorioso por delante.

-lo siento Sasuke kun.

-da igual después de todo tu te quedaras aquí buscando hasta que vuelva-dio por echo.

-¿que?-pregunto con notorio desacuerdo-no quiero ,por favor déjame ir contigo Sasuke kun-casi rogó al ver como el muchacho comenzaba a bajar por la pequeña escalera que daba a la planta baja de la casa.

-¿puedes cooperar al menos un poco? solo quiero ahorrar tiempo ,tal vez encuentres algo antes de que vuelva y te recuerdo que todo esto es para ayudarte a ti no a mi-dijo cortante dejando muda a la chica que con resignación vio como Sasuke desaparecía.

Era una verdadera molestia al menos debería encontrar algo para cuando Sasuke volviera.

Con ánimos renovados se embarco nuevamente a la búsqueda.

* * *

><p>-¡que ojeras Sasuke!-exclamo con burla su hermano al verlo cruzar el umbral de la cocina -<em> imbécil.<em>

Lleno la taza mas grande de la mesa para casi rebasarla con el amargo café-recuerdo cuando de niño odiabas el café-comento Itachi tomando asiento a su lado-y también recuerdo que solo amanecías con ojeras después de sufrir terribles pesadillas -rió un poco ,para su descontento-¿acaso te están molestando fantasmas Sasuke? ¿quieres que los ahuyente como antes?

Tomo un sorbo de su taza tratando de ignorar las palabras del pesado de Itachi aunque debía admitir que no se equivocaba en eso de los fantasmas.

-o quizás no son fantasmas ,tal vez estas pasando por penurias de amor que no te dejan dormir-¿acaso su hermano se levanto con ganas de joderle (mas) el día?-¿que paso con Karin? ¿no salias con ella?

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo -si Itachi ,lo hacia hace mas de tres años-se notaba a millas que Itachi no sabia nada de su vida.

-¿tanto? vaya como pasa el tiempo ¿y porque terminaron?

-porque era una maldita zorra-contesto sin mas ganas de seguir con esa ridícula conversación.

-¿en serio?-el Uchiha mayor estaba sorprendido-parecía tan amable.

-porque quería algo contigo Itachi-se controlo para no gritarlo.

-oh... entonces mmm ¿por que no dormiste anoche?-su patético intento de alivianar el ambiente no funciono pero le daría lo que quería,hablar de amor.

-¿por que no dormí anoche? pues había demasiado ruido-aguanto la sonrisa altanera que quería aparecer en sus labios al ver la cara de Itachi -no me sorprende ,las paredes de esta casa son muy finas y se escucha absolutamente todo-acentuó la ultima palabra con malicia -ademas los ruidos si que eran extraños ,hubiera jurado que eran jadeos y gemidos ,¿tu no oíste nada Itachi?

-no ,no escuche nada ,absolutamente nada -su nerviosismo era tan evidente-seguramente fue parte de tu imaginación Sasuke.

-si tal vez.

-ahora apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela-Itachi se paro y tomo su taza (vale destacar que casi llena) para darle la espalda con la escusa de lavarla.

-si tienes razón-llevo su mochila al hombro -no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Kurenai sensei.

Su hermano no dio su típico "buena suerte" ni palabra alguna ,eso se merecía por burlarse de él.

* * *

><p>-Y si sumamos este numero elevado a la cuarta y lo fraccionamos por este...<p>

Las palabras del profesor le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro ,no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo las matemáticas ¿a quien si?

Solo había ido a ese lugar para descansar un poco de todo ,que se podría traducirse tranquilamente como descansar de Sakura.

Hace días no se encontraba por mas de diez minutos solo ,siempre a su alrededor estaba la chica con su meloso "Sasuke kun" y su actitud que ciertamente lo molestaba demasiado.

No era algo personal contra ella ,desde que tenia memoria prefería estar solo ,porque _le gustaba la tranquilidad, y con alguien alrededor todo el tiempo es imposible estar tranquilo._

* * *

><p><em>Estaba muy emocionado ¡después de tanto tiempo Itachi por fin había regresado! ¡podrían hacer tantas cosas divertidas ahora que estaba de vuelta en casa!¡ los momentos aburridos habían terminado!<br>_

_Pensaba con la ilusión propia de un niño de seis años mientras corría por los pasillos de la gran casona ,hacia el cuarto de su querido oni chan._

_No podía dejar de enumerar en su cabeza las actividades que tenia planeadas con Itachi , jugarían a sus juegos favoritos ,le pediría ayuda en esas tareas en donde no entendía ni J -porque no había nada que Itachi no supiera- ,luego comerían todos los dulces que había guardado durante esos largos tres meses y por ultimo charlarían sobre todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo hasta que el sol saliese -porque Itachi le diría a su madre que dormirían pero no lo harían._

_Dejo de pensar en sus fantásticos planes ¡ya había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano!  
><em>

_Su pequeña mano se detuvo a mitad del camino al picaporte ,o mejor dicho ,la detuvieron._

_Su padre con su habitual semblante serio lo miro fijamente-¿que haces Sasuke?_

_-vine a darle la bienvenida a Itachi otôsan -su sonrisa se borro._

_-pues tendrás que esperar a otro momento,ve a tu habitación._

_El pequeño Sasuke sabia que debía guardar silencio y obedecer sin mas pero la injusticia que su padre le estaba haciendo despertaba en el cierta indignación y rabia ¡solo quería ver a su hermano!_

_-demo... ¿por que?_

_Se arrepintió de haber preguntado casi de inmediato ,la mirada de su padre lo estaba aniquilando en silencio-porque tu hermano esta muy cansado por el viaje y no tiene tiempo para cosas infantiles y molestas-en ese momento Sasuke tuvo ganas de llorar ,lo molesto e infantil era él._

_-no lo molestare ,solo quiero decirle que lo extrañe mucho y me iré rápido, lo prometo otôsan._

_-¿no entiendes Sasuke? él no quiere verte de lo contrario te hubiera buscado ¿no lo crees? _

_Las ganas de llorar se multiplicaron._

_-no llores-ordeno Fugaku._

_-gomen-se disculpo bajando la mirada mientras su padre se alejaba para desaparecer por el pasillo-padre-le llamo para detenerlo._

_-¿que?_

_-¿por que Itachi no quiere estar conmigo?... es solo porque esta muy cansado ¿cierto?_

_-no ,el quiere estar solo._

_-¿por que?_

_-te responderé si luego vas a tu habitación y te quedas ahí hasta la cena.  
><em>

_-de acuerdo._

_-Itachi quiere estar solo porque le gusta la tranquilidad._

_-¿le gusta la tranquilidad?_

_-así es ,con alguien alrededor todo el tiempo es imposible estar tranquilo._

* * *

><p>Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro buscando disipar esos estúpidos recuerdos de su niñez ,si que fue un niño tonto e ingenuo.<p>

Tomo el lápiz entre sus dedos ,aburrido, comenzó a garabatear las hojas , comenzó con lo clásico ,su nombre y rápidamente el blanco se cubrió totalmente con él _,"Sasuke Uchiha" ,"Sasuke Uchiha" ,"Sasuke Uchiha" ,"Sakura Haruno" _,despego la barbilla de su mano al ver un nombre diferente de entre los cientos.

-el subconsciente-pensó para si pero... ¿que rayos hacia Sakura en su subconsciente?

Un bollo de papel en medio de su banco lo saco de sus cavilaciones ,suspiro y miro a su alrededor buscando al mensajero,una rubia de ojos celeste le saludaba algo sonrojada.

_Me gustaría encontrarme contigo después de clases ,te espero.__  
><em>

_Atte: Ino yamanaka._

¿Por que no?

* * *

><p>Sakura buscaba sin cesar ,estaba segura que con todas esas cosas podría tranquilamente abrir una tienda de antigüedades y llenar un basurero a la vez pero extraordinariamente entre todas esas cosas no había siquiera un botón que la hiciera recordar ,nada que le llamara la atención o tuviera una conexión fuerte como para sentir y saber que ese algo tenia que ver con ella y su pasado ,nada.<p>

-tal vez no siento ninguna conexión y toque cientos de cosas mías sin saberlo-susurro con temor de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

Suspiro tratando de no pensar en cosas negativas ,de nada servia,se paro para ver mejor el panorama porque el desorden ya no dejaba divisar el fondo del ático.

Decidió poner un poco de orden ya que luego seria verdaderamente pesado dejar nuevamente todo en su lugar , corrió un par de cajas y al arrastrar un sofá de una esquina a otra noto que un tablón de la pared cayo ,al parecer el sofá lo sostenía.

Con curiosidad se arrodillo hasta el hueco que estaba a muy pocos centímetros del suelo.

Sus ojos verdes se acercaron para mirar mejor el interior de tan raro agujero -parece muy profundo-dijo para si , metió su mano dubitativa con miedo a los posibles bichos que podrían estar usando el lugar como hogar.

Sus dedos chocaron con algo extraño , rápidamente tomo el objeto (que era bastante pesado) sacándolo así a la luz de ese pequeño túnel.

Miro ese objeto mientras que algo dentro de ella daba un vuelco.

La conexión que tanto esperaba.

* * *

><p>Corría tan velozmente como sus piernas la dejaban con su sonrisa que no se borraba y el objeto culpable de tal emoción sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho.<p>

¡Se liberaría! ¡estaba seguro de ello! ¡y todo gracias a Sasuke! no podía esperar al ver su reacción ante tal descubrimiento ,estaba increíblemente orgullosa ¡ella sola lo encontró,era completamente su merito,ya no era una inútil!

Casi cae al tropezar con una piedra en medio del camino pero no tenia tiempo para eso ,ese día no , siguió como si nada hubiera pasado ,el crepúsculo estaba a punto de desaparecer y quería encontrar a Sasuke antes que eso ¡ debía mostrarle el objeto antes de que el sol se ocultara!

Jamas había sentido tanta emoción en su muerte y estaba segura de que en su vida tampoco.

Sin previo aviso se detuvo , sostuvo con mas fuerza el objeto contra su pecho mientras que su sonrisa se evaporaba para morderse el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar,si es que tuviera sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Su emoción se fue al diablo.

Por segunda vez en el día sintió algo dentro de ella dar un vuelco.

Pero esta vez no era una conexión ,solo Sasuke besándose con una chica.

Un segundo después sus miradas se chocaron y solo fue capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa triste.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p>Hola gente! ¿como están?<p>

Yo aquí pidiéndoles un favor ,yo y Shina Uchiha hemos creado una pagina de Facebook (Amantes de los fanfic's) ¿se unen? aquí les dejo el link:

www. facebook Amantes De Los Fanfics (quiten los espacios)

Ahora les quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior :D

Gracias de todo corazón a :

yukki45 , vikolove13 ,wildsasuke-kun ,DULCECITO311 ,Chris-san100,SoRaTo FoReVeR ,marijf22 ,Sakulali ,Thaly de Elric ,I love sasusaku 23 10 28 ,Brenda darckrose ,arcangel ,Rachel Mary ,JulyRocks y a Melisa xD .

Nos leemos hasta la proxima actualización y no se olviden de comentar el cap si es que les gusto y si no también xD

Sayo!


	9. Capitulo Nueve

Espíritu 精神.

Capitulo Nueve:

Incomodidad ,eso sentía el chico Uchiha con todas las letras y en todos los aspectos ¿por que Sakura tenia que llegar en un momento tan... inadecuado?

Lo peor del asunto era que sentía que debía dar explicaciones ¿por que? no tenia idea ,Sakura no era su novia ni nada por el estilo solo era una pobre alma a la cual ayudaba ,nada mas.

Pero el aura depresiva que rodeaba a la (muy) silenciosa Sakura lo estaba sacando de sus casillas ¡solo fue un beso sin importancia! pero claro él tenia prohibido todo lo que tuviera una pizca de libertad y/o diversión por el simple echo de ser él y tener el karma que tenia.

La miro de soslayo y noto que entre sus brazos y bien sujeto contra el pecho traía algo que no podía ver con claridad -oye Sakura ¿que traes ahí?

-lo encontré en el ático-contesto demasiado bajo para su gusto sin siquiera mirarlo.

-déjamelo ver -pidió deteniendo el paso.

Sakura también se detuvo y pareció pensarlo antes de separarse de su preciado objeto ,Sasuke lo analizo con atención mirando con detenimiento cada angulo ,era un lindo y antiguo cofre de bronce ,bastante grande y pesado ,trato de abrirlo pero estaba cerrado ,se necesitaba un pequeña llave.

-¿piensas que fue tuyo?-pregunto devolviéndoselo.

-es mio-dijo muy segura dándole por fin una mirada directa.

-bien,parece que pronto se terminara el misterio -retomo la marcha-ahora solo debemos abrirlo ,sera sencillo con un trozo de alambre.

-no quiero abrirlo a la fuerza-acoto-quiero abrirlo con su llave.

-¿y acaso tienes la llave?

-no-respondió bajando sus ánimos.

-entonces no hay mucho de que discutir cuando lleguemos lo abri-.

-¡detente!-grito Sakura tomándolo de sorpresa mientras se ponía frente a él , prácticamente lo estaba increpando-¡prometelo Sasuke!

Los Haruno tenían algo con las promesas.

-¡promete que no abrirás a la fuerza el cofre!-parecía bastante importante para ella.

-¿y por que no?-también parecía que quería complicar todo el asunto.

-porque... no seria lo mismo-contesto dubitativa.

-¿hablas en serio?

-si y tienes que prometerlo por tus padres.

-bien ,lo prometo-dijo de mala gana sin ánimos de seguir con aquello-pero tu sola buscaras esa maldita llave-termino dándole la espalda para continuar caminando.

-¡lo haré!-sabia que estaba sonriendo ,_tonta y molesta._

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba en el ático buscando la bendita llave ,él en su habitación sin pensar en levantar un dedo en su ayuda ,no era cuestión de pereza sino que de orgullo y principios ,era la misma porquería abrir el cofre a la fuerza que con su estúpida llave ,el resultado seria exactamente el mismo ,no habría un premio por seguir la boba regla de "cerradura-llave".<p>

Pero en vano se molestaba en pensar en eso- tal vez la encuentre en poco tiempo-trato de engañarse.

Suspiro levantadose del suelo ,estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer y a diferencia de en su antigua ciudad allí en Hokaido no había Internet ,televisión,ni una misera señal para su celular ,no quería imaginarse lo abandonadas que se encontraban sus cuentas en redes sociales ni su correo electrónico.

Ahora que razonaba un poco ayudar a Sakura había sido su máxima distracción en ese lugar,_y quizás en poco tiempo se valla_.

* * *

><p>Con algo de desanimo examinaba cada tablón de la pared ,buscando algún hueco ;por el momento no había tenido suerte.<p>

Su mente estaba encaprichada en repetir a cada segundo la imagen de Sasuke y esa chica Ino (sino recordaba mal ) besándose, y a diferencia de el beso entre Itachi san y Kurenai sensei ,este no le pareció ni romántico, ni tierno ,ni lindo, ni nada.

En cambio lo vivió como algo tosco ,asqueroso ,forzado, feo ,decepcionante ,molesto_ y doloroso._

_Porque algo parecido a dolor se despertó en ella._

Pensaba que el dolor se debía a la decepción que sintió porque jamas hubiera imaginado que Sasuke ,el chico tan genial ,despreocupado ,frontal y amable (muy ,muy en el fondo) fuera también la clase de chico egoísta que ilusiona y rompe los corazones de los demás sin importarle los sentimientos ajenos.

Ino terminaría... ¿ Desilusionada? si ,¿molesta? si ,¿con el corazón roto?... si ,¿hablaba de si misma? odiaba admitirlo pero si.

Porque la verdad a ella tampoco le importaba los sentimientos de los demás, menos los de Ino (_maldita ,maldita Ino_),lo único que le interesaba era lo mal que se sentía en ese momento ,lo único que le preocupaba era no llorar como una tonta como lo haría habitualmente ,porque debía cumplir un trato ,porque ese no seria el día en el cual se liberaría.

-¿por que sientes esto Sakura?-se pregunto buscando una respuesta concreta que aliviara su ajetreado corazón.

-¿que sientes?-aguanto el grito de sorpresa ¡¿que rayos hacia Sasuke ahí? !

Sin querer hacerlo giro su cabeza en dirección al chico que la mirada como quien mira a una loca-Sa-Sasuke kun ¿que haces aquí?

-estaba aburrido-contesto con simpleza mirándola con atención,sus ojos exigían algo ,"contesta mi pregunta".

-acerca de lo que escuchaste... estaba hablando... de que siento frió-¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió Sakura? _soy una imbécil._

-¿ frió?-escepticismo puro-si tu no sientes esas cosas ,ademas es verano.

-¡entendiste mal!estaba diciendo que tenia la sensación de frió no que lo sentía-no se lo creía ni ella.

La miro por un segundo mas , torturándola sin saberlo-claro , frió... ¿encontraste la llave?

-todavía no.

-pues sigue buscando.

-¿viniste a ayudarme Sasuke kun?-pregunto con ilusión,si Sasuke buscaba la llave era mas que seguro que la encontraría.

-no ,y no lo pienso hacer ,ya sabes cual es mi posición respecto a eso -tomo asiento en un viejo sillón-si te rindes yo puedo abrirlo en un segundo.

-te he dicho que no Sasuke kun-dijo para el gusto de Sasuke ,tercamente.

Ella le dio la espalda para revisar la pared ,se abstuvo de preguntar .

-¿Sasuke kun?

-¿que?

-¿estas saliendo con Ino?-Sakura necesitaba saberlo ,y si ,quizás era un poquito masoquista,con nerviosismo espero la respuesta fingiendo prestar atención a la pared.

-hmp ,no ,no estoy saliendo con ella.

Suspiro con alivio.

-pero quizás le pida que sea mi novia.

_-¡Tiene que estar bromeando! -_grito en su interior ,¡Sasuke no podía hacerlo! ¡porque... porque no!

Volteo a verlo con ingenuidad-¿hablas en serio?-sonó demasiado lastimera como para mantener un poco de dignidad pero le importaba un comino la dignidad ¡antes se encontraba la soltería de Sasuke!

-¿por que te pones así?

Decidió morder su labio para detener el temblor de este,no tenia explicaciones o siquiera una patética escusa como la del frió -_¡que idiota fui!_

Ante el mutismo momentáneo de Sakura Sasuke arqueo una de sus cejas-¿estas bien?

Pareció debatirse entre ella para finalmente explotar -¡no,no estoy bien!-le grito para luego correr escaleras abajo ,huyendo literalmente de él.

* * *

><p>Cruzo la sala , la cocina ,el pasillo pero no consiguió traspasar la puerta<em>-maldito Itachi.<em>

-Sasuke espera-por lo menos esta vez no parecía ser un regaño ya que su hermano portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,como le agradecía a Kurenai .

-tengo prisa-intento escapar.

-pero esto es muy importante.

-lo que tengo que hacer también lo es Itachi-estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-es sobre el testamento-paro en seco ,que Sakura y su histeria esperaran.

Miro a su hermano exigiendo con la mirada mas información ,este pareció entender el mensaje-creo que seria mejor hablar de esto en mi despacho y no en la puerta.

-espera un segundo ,¿tienes despacho?

-claro ,trabajo allí-contesto comenzando a caminar.

-espera un segundo ,¿trabajas?-sonaba totalmente sorprendido.

-si Sasuke ,no soy un vago ¿sabes?

-¿y de que trabajas?

-me encargo de conseguir compradores para las cosechas de arroz de Hokaido, ¿pasas?-ofreció abriendo una puerta que hasta el momento no le había interesado en lo absoluto.

Imito a Itachi quien tomo asiento en un sillón de cuero marrón frente a una pequeña mesa donde reposaba un sobre papel madera.

Itachi se lo dio-la ultima decisión de papá sobre nuestras vidas-sus palabras lo sorprendieron y su sonrisa lo desconcertó.

Saco con nerviosismo las hojas del sobre ,no esperaba que el testamento lo beneficiara en lo absoluto ,Itachi siempre había sido el gran favorito ademas de que su hermano parecía bastante contento ,ya imaginaba su vida como pobre ,barriendo las calles o quizás si tuviera suerte llegaría a vendedor de hamburguesas,si que tendría un brillante futuro.

Leyó las primeras lineas lo mas rápido posible (al mal paso darle prisa) al terminar ni siquiera entendía bien lo leído así que volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez lentamente.

Paso de largo las palabras complicadas, que solo hacían que uno se confundiera, hasta llegar al punto deseado.

_"Yo Uchiha Fugaku en plena función de mis facultades mentales dejo todos mis bienes que incluyen..."_se ahorro toda esa parte ,sabia bien que tenia su familia "_al único y legitimo heredero ,Uchiha Sasuke ,dando por..."_

Comenzó a reír, incrédulo ,sin poder creerlo ,acaricio sus cabellos con alivio ¡no terminaría en la calle! dejo los papeles sobre la mesa con una sonrisa de idiota.

Miro a su hermano ,Itachi le dedicaba una sonrisa que para su contradicción era completamente sincera ¿acaso no entendía que él heredaba todo? si los roles se intercambiasen él estaría gritando improperios hasta a su difunto progenitor , mínimo.

Era increíble que el máximo gesto de amor que le dio su padre fuera después de la vida.

-supongo que estas feliz.

Asintió -¿tu no deberías estar enojado?

-no ,sabes que nunca me importo mucho ese tipo de cosas,ademas tu estuviste junto a nuestro padres en los últimos momentos ,es lógico que decidieran esto.

Inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro siendo reemplazada por un notorio ceño fruncido -_ahora entiendo todo._

-papá no hizo esto porque yo lo mereciera mas que tu ,lo hizo por venganza.

-no Sasuke ,sabes-.

-¡lo hizo por el rencor que te guardaba ,lo hizo porque te fuiste!-se paro , colérico-¡pero aun así murió amándote mas a ti que a mi!

-el nos amaba a los dos por igual-trato de acercarse a él pero Sasuke dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

-¡no mientas ,en realidad todo tendría que ser tuyo porque eras el primogénito perfecto ,mucho mejor que el tonto niño inútil !

-no digas esas cosas.

-¡ ¿y por que no Itachi? ! ¡ es la verdad ,jamas hubiera podido siquiera igualarte ante los ojos de papá porque era y soy un maldito inservi-sus gritos cesaron ,unos segundos después Itachi bajaba lentamente la mano con la cual le había dado la cachetada que lo silencio-maldito-maldijo entre dientes,sus cabellos impedían ver su mirada llena de odio.

-¡deja de decir estupideces ,tu no eres inferior a nadie menos a mi ¿cuando lo entenderás? !-sus palabras tenían la firmeza y tono estricto que lo hacia recordar irremediablemente a Fugaku-te amo Sasuke pero la mayoría del tiempo actúas como un imbécil para no decir siempre-aguardo un segundo mas para continuar-¿sabes cual fue la ultima conversación que sostuve con papá?-no esperaba una respuesta.

-no me importa-dijo viéndolo con esos filosos ojos negros.

-¡si ,si te importa ,te mueres por saberlo pero tu nunca dices lo que sientes ,deja el orgullo por una vez en tu vida Sasuke !... sino jamas podrás ser feliz-Sasuke no contesto ,no le podía discutir-fue el día en que me fui ,hace cuatro largos años.

_-si te vas ya no pensare en ti como un hijo._

_-lo siento ottosan pero ya no aguanto ,no soy feliz._

_Su padre rió amargamente en su cara -¿no eres feliz? ¿y por que no eres feliz echaras tu vida a la basura? _

_-yo no lo veo __así._

_-pues yo si ,y te advierto Itachi si te vas por esa puerta jamas podrás regresar ._

_-no esperaba una medida menos estricta; lo siento papá no quiero sonar como un maleducado pero realmente no me importa no volver jamas._

_Fugaku pareció pensarlo ,sabia que Itachi era terco-seré sincero contigo Itachi ,a mi no me importa si te vas ,lo que me preocupa es Sasuke._

_-¿Sasuke?_

_-él es mas dependiente de ti que de mi o su misma madre ,te admira e idolatra y si te vas estoy seguro que no podrá superarlo-tomo aire-todo este tiempo lo trate de alejar de ti , mandándote lejos y tratando de despertar en él la envidia hacia ti pero nada funciono ,te sigue amando mas que a nada ,a pesar de mis esfuerzos._

_-siempre sospeche eso pero nunca pensé que fuera realmente cierto ottosan yo-._

_-si te vas le prohibiré verte-le interrumpió seguro que eso haría cambiar de opinión a su hijo mayor._

_-¿ todavía no conoces a Sasuke? nada se puede interponer en sus decisiones,si él quiere verme encontrara la manera de hacerlo aun contra tu voluntad._

_El hombre apretó los puños -vete-ordeno._

_-adiós ottosan ,te quiero-se despidió tristemente ,lo mataba no poder darle un misero abrazo._

_-yo también-susurro una vez que la puerta se cerro._

* * *

><p>Atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho aun mas ,trataba de no pensar en Sasuke ni que en poco tiempo tendría que volver y de alguna manera enfrentarse a él.<p>

El viento hizo revolver sus cabellos rosas junto al césped de la pequeña colina ,deseaba que la noche veraniega la distrajese de todos sus problemas.

Pero ya no podía mas , quería llorar todo lo que tenia acumulado ,atorado en la garganta porque lo que hace tiempo había superado ,la pregunta que la hizo sufrir tantas veces ,incontables veces , volvía.

¿Por que no podía estar viva ?

¿Por que no podía sentir ese viento plenamente?

¿Por que estaba condenada a ese calvario por tantos años ,tan mala fue cuando vivió?

¿Por que sentía aquello por Sasuke si siendo una fantasma él jamas le correspondería?

¿Por que?

-_No puedes llorar ,no puedes ,no seas débil- _serepetía sin cesar ,cerrando los parpados con fuerza ,sabiendo que tarde o temprano ya no podría resistir mas,solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿quieres llorar?-levanto la cabeza de sus rodillas-pues aguántate, todavía no te iras.

-Sa-sasuke kun-observo incrédula el como se sentaba junto a ella en la yerba.

-mira lo que encontré-le mostró la palma de su mano ,a pesar de la oscuridad diviso un pequeña llave plateada-ya no tienes escusas.

Le sonrió aun al borde de las lagrimas -no ,tienes razón... ¡gracias!-inesperadamente y tomando con la guardia baja a Sasuke se le echo por el cuello haciendo que su espalda chocara rudamente contra el suelo.

-¡no me abraces!

-lo siento-aun así no lo soltó ,suspiro y se dejo ser.

-acerca de lo de Ino... era una broma-se sincero.

-¿en serio?-Sakura poseía una cara de feliz cumpleaños digan de una foto.

-mejor vamonos o sentirás frió-sarcasmo.

Frió no pero un escalofrió la recorrió, ¿Sasuke la había descubierto?

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p>Hola gente fanficionista (? como están? yo contenta porque esta vez no los hice esperar mucho ¡ya vamos por el capitulo 9! ¡y pensar que creí que no superaría los 5!<p>

_**El fic terminara en dos capítulos mas.**_

Es triste pero a la vez me alegra :) les tengo un trato ,si antes de terminar el siguiente cap superamos a los 100 comentarios me comprometo a poner lime! algo osado de mi parte porque seria el primero xD

Agradezco a las chicas que comentaron en la vez anterior:

wildsasuke-kun ,DULCECITO311 ,Rachel Mary ,Melisa xD ,marijf22 ,I love sasusaku 23 10 28,Sakulali ,Chris-san100 y a CrazyMile (gracias chicas!)

Bueno me voy despidiendo !hasta la próxima!


	10. Capitulo diez

Espíritu 精神.

Capitulo Diez:

-Parece que de viva eras mas complicada que de muerta-comento entre dientes.

-Sasuke kun eso no es gracioso-dijo con un desanimo latente viendo lo mismo que su compañero.

-¿En serio?-fingió sorpresa-lamento no ser mr simpatía en estos momentos pero ¿que demonios eras? ¿una pirata o algo así?-su mal humor estaba impregnado en cada palabra.

¡No era para menos! (en su opinión) ¡y es que el esperaba encontrar al abrir ese maldito cofre una carta ,foto o cualquier cosa menos ese mugroso mapa! ¡un mapa!

Arrojo el cofre a un lado para concentrarse en ese papel viejo y con impresiones borrosas mientras que Sakura en silencio iba a buscar lo recientemente tirado , desvió la vista hacia ella ,a la baratija se le había salido la estúpida tapa y Sakura (en vano) trataba de repararla.

¡Por kami! ¡¿por que rayos sentía remordimiento? ! eso le daba aun mas rabia. Trato de ser coherente , quizás solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua - _tranquilízate Sasuke ,no debes desquitarte con los demás,no debes- _hasta sonaba como su madre.

No se las agarraría con Sakura ,ella no tenia la culpa de ser tan tonta en vida, quería creerlo -¿no recuerdas nada con esto?-le pregunto casi rozando la nariz de la chica con la hoja ,al recibir una obvia respuesta negativa quiso golpear algo.

¿Ahora que harían?

No le quedaba mas opción que tratar de ubicarse con ese espantoso proyecto de guía ,y es que con un par de lineas insignificantes ,una casita (o al menos eso parecía),algo que creía eran arboles amontonados a un costado y una enorme flecha roja sobre el medio de la nada le quitaban la paciencia a cualquiera ,en especial a él.

Removió sus cabellos con exasperación , necesitaba un corte de pelo ,un buen baño ,dormir mil años seguidos y si era posible ,una nueva vida.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke kun?

-De maravillas.

-¿Sabes? Puede ser que no sea el lugar ,es lo mas probable-

-¿A donde quieres llegar?-la interrumpio.

-No hay muchos arboles juntos en el pueblo ,conosco una agrupacion a unos kilometros y cerca de alli hay un pequeño templo ,tal vez es ahi donde el mapa lleva.

El malhumor de Sasuke disminuyo un poco ,solo un poco.

* * *

><p>-¿Por que traes un pala Sasuke kun?<p>

-Porque es obvio que lo que buscamos esta enterrado-contesto con paciencia ¿que mas haria con una pala?

-Oh-exclamo ,Sakura lo guiaba y él la seguía,era curioso que ambos siempre terminaban yendo de aquí para alla ,recorriendo Hokaido.

Sasuke tenia la sensación de que este seria el ultimo viaje que harían le prestaba tanta atención al camino después de todo no tenia idea de donde quedaba su destino ,seria inútil si se fijaba ,por lo tanto solo veia a Sakura de espaldas ¿Acaso asi empezaba su ultimo día soportándola? Sonrio sin ganas.

-Llegamos-el tiempo si que pasaba rápido.

Observo la colina que se levantaba ante ellos ,varios arboles juntos y una "casita" o templo como le decía Sakura,tenia que ser alli.

* * *

><p>La muchacha se arrodillo y junto las palmas de sus manos ante su rostro antes de inclinarse ante el pequeño (diminuto para él) templo.<p>

-Los vivos son los que rezan a los muertos-comento rodeando un poco el lugar buscando un buen sitio para empezar a escabar.

-Si pero yo también puedo rezar a los espíritus,son mis amigos-Se levanto para seguirlo.

-Empezare aquí-dijo Sasuke enterrando la punta de la pala en el suelo.

-Hmm no se ,no creo que este ahí.

-Dime donde enterrarías algo ,despues de todo tu lo hiciste.

Sakura se llevo un dedo a los labios , comenzo a caminar entre los arboles viendo distraidamente las copas de estos.

-_Se __caerá_-dijo para si ,sonrio al ver que sus predicciones fueron correctas ,habia tropezado con una raiz de uno de los arboles mas grandes-Tonta.

-¡Sasuke kun aquí ,aqui!-grito poniendose de pie señalando energeticamente el pasto que crecia alli.

-¿Por que aquí?-pidio saber una vez que llego a su lado.

-Porque lo siento-respondió emocionada.

Ok ,generalmente se negaría a esforzarse por una razon tan tonta e ilógica pero eso era mejor que nada , tendría que cabar donde Sakura sentía que estaba su "tesoro".

Al metro y medio de profundidad sus brazos ya se sentía entumecidos y todo su cuerpo algo adolorido ,sudaba bastante , después de todo el verano ,aunque casi terminaba , seguí podía culpar solo al sol y su calor ,en momentos como ese se arrepentía de haber dejado sus pasatiempos deportivos ,estaba echo un debilucho.

A los dos metros ya pensaba que su esfuerzo era en vano ,que Sakura se equivocaba y que tardarían siglos en encontrar lo que fuera que indicaba el "mapa".

Cuando se encontraba a punto de parar y decirle a la fantasma que eso era inútil su pala colisiono contra algo ,sonaba a madera y no tardo en hincarse sobre la tierra para esparcirla con sus manos y comprobar que ,como pensaba ,el extraño objeto encontrado era una gran caja de madera, siguió sacando tierra hasta poner al completo descubierto aquello.

Sakura,quien observaba con detenimiento la excavación salto y grito de alegría al darse cuenta que habían encontrado lo que buscaban-Ábrelo Sasuke kun-pidió con ojos brillosos y emoción.

-No ,no lo haré-contesto con voz neutra y decidida.

-D-demo ¿por que?-¿que le pasaba a Sasuke kun para ponerse asi de serio?

-¿No ves esa cosa? -señalo cerca de sus pies-¿que tal si ahí esta tu cadáver?

La pelirosa lo miro con sorpresa y es que los mas positivos dirían que era un baúl, otros,en cambio jugarían su vida a que se trataba de un ataúd ,Sasuke,al parecer, entraba en el ultimo grupo.

-¡Sasuke kun!-regaño-Te aseguro que no estoy allí-exclamo ofendida.

-¿A si? ¿como lo sabes?-parecía un niño pequeño y terco ,suspiro.

-En Hokaido no hay cementerios ¿te diste cuenta?

Sasuke nunca lo había notado ,tenia cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse ,liberarla por ejemplo-Si ¿y?

-Y que aquí la gente cuando muere es cremada ,ademas seguramente sentiría algo si se tratase de mi cuerpo pero no siento nada por lo tanto puedes abrirla ,te aseguro que mi cadáver no esta allí.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en su dirección , parecía una maldita mandona pero no tenia opción , debía confiar,aspiro antes de romper con la pala de un golpe seco el candado que aseguraba la tapa de aquel extraño cajón.

La abrió con lentitud tortuosa ,se alegro un poco al ver que Sakura tenia razón.

El contenido del cajón despertó su curiosidad ,la chica-espíritu salto de la superficie al agujero que había hecho en su labor ,se agacho frente al recientemente abierto cajón y con manos temblorosas comenzó a tocar ,o mejor dicho "acariciar" con timidez las telas de las decenas de kimonos que allí había.

-E-esta era mi ropa -dijo después de un tiempo,Sasuke se pregunto si había recordado todo pero lo descarto ,Sakura lo sabia solo por instinto.

Inmediatamente en su cabeza se formaron dudas ¿por que Sakura enterraría toda su ropa antes de morir? Era extraño pero al menos eso explicaba el por qué no encontraron pertenecía alguna de la muchacha en el ático ,comenzaba a creer que Sakura no lo había echo.

La pelirosa hurgo mas entre las telas encontrándose con peines ,perfumes ,pulseras ,aros y accesorios por demás ,todo con una nostalgia latente al sujetar cada cosa entre sus manos ya más estables ,con una sonrisa que Sasuke no supo decir si era de tristeza o alivio , quizás ambas.

Al toparse con un delicado espejo de mano la sonrisa se borro y una mueca apareció en su rostro.

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada-aseguro sonriendole ,dejando de lado el espejo y continuando con su inspección.

Se sentó a la derecha de la chica viendo con atención cada cosa que había sido ,o era ,de ella.

-Eras delicada-dijo al cabo de un rato.

Sakura lo miro con extrañeza-Me refiero a tus cosas , deduzco que eras delicada ,esas chicas que parecen siempre perfectas-se explico tomando una cinta de cabello de seda blanca.

Sakura enrojeció ,lo tomaba como un cumplido ,hizo de cuentas que Sasuke no había dicho nada ,era mejor asi ,especialmente para ella.

Mostró todos sus dientes al encontrar en el fondo de ese hondo baúl una muñeca de porcelana ,de rizos castaños y vestido celeste ,al tomarla una pequeña pero gruesa libreta cayo de adentro del vestido,el pelinegro la tomo antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

-Parece un diario-comento pasando rápidamente sus paginas.

-¿Diario?

-Si ,tiene muchas fechas-paso a la primera hoja-"Propiedad de Sakura Haruno" lo escribiste tu.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa y la emoción que parecía haberse ido volvía con más fuerzas,estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el pequeño libro carmesí pero se contuvo-Léelo-dijo dudosa.

-¿No quieres hacerlo tu?

-No-respondió de inmediato-por favor ,hazlo tu Sasuke kun.

Carraspeo un poco -Bien ,dime cuando quieras que pare.

.

14_ de Noviembre,1939._

_Mi situación no es la mejor y a falta de alguien que me escuche decidí plasmar todo lo que me pasa en estas hojas ,es triste pero tal vez esto sea mi oasis en el desierto._

_Empezare,mi familia me odia._

_._

_-Las cosas no podrían estar mejor ,las ventas de las cosechas son excepcionales ,en poco tiempo seremos la familia mas poderosa y prestigiosa de Hokaido-anuncio su padre con una codicia impresionante insertada en la voz._

_-Y todos en este pueblo envidiaran nuestra suerte-agrego su madre con una risa superada._

_Siguió__ jugando con la comida en su plato sin compartir la felicidad que tenian sus padres._

_-¿Que pasa contigo Sakura? Tendrías que estar contenta._

_-Lo estoy papá -mintió -solo que no me he sentido bien últimamente._

_-Sino te sientes bien vete a tu habitación Sakura-ordeno su madre._

_-Con permiso-se levanto ante la mirada atenta de su progenitores ,al cerrar la puerta quizo apresurarse en irse del pasillo para no escuchar ,pero sus intentos fueron en vano, como siempre._

_-Esa muchacha es un vergüenza ¿por que diablos tiene que ser tan rara y egoísta?_

_-Siempre me preocupo pero ahora creo que es inevitable y tenemos que resignarnos ,jamás lograra casarse._

_-No hay caso ,la felicidad nunca puede ser completa ,no con esta chica como hija._

_Empezó__ a llorar como una tonta ,a pesar de escucharlo casi a diario los malintencionados comentarios seguían teniendo ese efecto nocivo en ella._

_._

_No se porque pero siento que no me aman ni sienten algún afecto alguno hacia mi ,pero eso no puede ser posible ¿cierto? Es parte de mi imaginación ¿verdad? Es imposible no querer a un hijo ,es detestable._

_._

Hizo una pausa para ver a la escritora de ese diario-Sigue -le ordeno Sakura sin poder esperar al menos un segundo.

.

_ 2 de Diciembre ,1939._

_Me gustaría decir que las cosas van cambiando a mi favor pero lamentablemente no._

_El pueblo esta revolucionado ,mi padre para fanfarronear de lo bien que le va decidió hacer una fiesta un día antes de navidad en mi casa._

_._

_-No puedo esperar , luciré el mejor Kimono que hayan visto,de la mas fina seda._

_-Claro que si cariño ,esa noche debe ser perfecta ,invite a unos importantes comerciantes de los cuales depende mis futuros negocios ,nada puede salir mal._

_Sakura detecto la mirada lasciva sobre ella-No molestare ,no saldré de mi habitación-aseguro._

_-Por supuesto que no chiquilla tonta ¿quieres que digan que ocultamos a una hija? No nos desprestigiaras de esa manera , quizás ocurra un milagro y puedas conseguir algun pretendiente._

_Observo con tristeza a su madre quien habia aguantado la risa ante lo dicho. _

_Aunque Hokaido era pequeña conocia a muy pocos aldeanos ,quizo reírse también ,todo el mundo ya pensaban que los Haruno ocultaban a su nada agraciada hija._

_._

Idiotas ,Sakura no era fea.

_._

_18 de Diciembre ,1939._

_Hoy fue un día difícil ,mi madre a pesar de mis ruegos llamo a una modista para que haga mi kimono para la fiesta._

_._

_Juraba que si apretaba un poco mas esa banda en su cintura gritaría de dolor._

_-Un poco más-exigió a pesar del visible dolor de su hija-tiene que quedar lo suficientemente ajustado para disimular su exceso de peso._

_Humillada totalmente ,no comía prácticamente nada ,lucia tan frágil desnuda frente al espejo , podría desaparecer de lo flaca pero su madre seguiría diciendo que estaba gorda._

_Después__ de la tortura seguía elegir la tela , llevaría un frívolo negro ,solo para resaltar lo pálida que lucia siempre._

_._

Miro al igual que Sakura el único kimono negro del montón,continuo.

_._

_26 de Diciembre ,1939._

_Mi día estaba destinado (como los siguientes) a ser horrible ,de echo empezó bastante temprano y mal._

_._

_-Basta mamá ,por favor-sus dientes chocaban entre si incontrolables._

_La mujer la ignoro y siguió llenando la tina con el agua helada-Deja de quejarte Sakura ,es un buen tratamiento para la piel ,cuando tengas cuarenta años y ninguna arruga me lo agradecerás._

_Prefería__ mil veces las arrugas que ese frió._

_Luego de ese baño su madre pareció mas ocupada en los detalles de la fiesta que en ella ,lo agradecía,pero como lo bueno nunca duraba en su caso no era distinto._

_La señora Haruno peinaba con brutalidad el cabello de su hija ,Sakura se esforzaba en que sus lagrimas no salieran de sus parpados._

_-Debes hablar lo menos posible ¿entiendes? Es una noche muy importante para la familia ,tu padre convenció a la familia Uchiha de asistir ,no lo arruines._

_-No lo haré mamá ,lo prometo._

_._

_Se miro en el espejo por una ultima vez antes de bajar ,su apariencia no la convencía para nada ,el negro Kimono le quitaba el aire y resaltaba de sobre manera su enfermiza blancura ,la sangre parecía subir y quedarse en sus labios ,cosa que no le agradaba,sus ojos que solo ofrecian una mirada triste imposible de disimular estaban apenas delineados de negro y con una insignificante sombra rosa . Por ultimo ,su cabello ,bien sujeto en un rodete asegurado con dos palitos solo le provocaba dolor en su cuero cabelludo-Pero si un pelo fuera de lugar-como decía su madre._

_._

_A pesar de todo lo que escribí ¿me creerías si te dijera que ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida? ¿no? Recuerda que todavía la velada no acababa._

_._

Esto despertó de sobremanera la curiosidad de ambos jóvenes.

.

_Bajo por las escaleras con un esfuerzo sobrehumano ,con una sonrisa fingida y con toda su atención en los escalones ,la matarían si se caía._

_Al llegar hubiera dado un suspiro de alivio pero simplemente no tenia aire para eso._

_-Querida hija si que te retrasaste-le dijo su padre ,en cada palabra se ocultaban los regaños._

_-Lo siento mucho papá-levanto la mirada encontrándose con la cara furiosa de este._

_-No importa mi cielo ,se educada y saluda-ni siquiera se percato del hombre que estaba al lado de su padre._

_Rápidamente__ dio una pequeña reverencia ante este y el resto de los acompañantes con el "bello" panorama de los pies de esos sujetos ,al llegar al ultimo se permitió levantar la mirada._

_._

_Para toparme con los ojos mas bellos del planeta._

_Seguramente parecí una verdadera idiota al quedarmele viendo como hipnotizada por tanto tiempo._

_._

_Mi padre tosió ,me asesinaría ,pero no me importaba._

_El chico ,quien solo me había mirado con indiferencia pura quiso,para mi extrema imaginación,salvarme ,si que debía dar pena._

_-Un placer Haruno san ,mi nombre es __Umari__ ,Umari Sasuke -y para mi sorpresa me dio una reverencia ,insignificante pero aun asi reverencia._

_._

Sasuke detuvo la lectura ,atonito , debía ser una broma ,una muy jodida broma.

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como él mismo ¿como podia seguir sin recordar nada? ¡debia darle explicaciones! ¡¿Quien mierda fue ese tal Sasuke Umari? !

Con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza apunto de explotar por tantas hipótesis decidió retomar su rol de lector para saber que rayos pintaba su nombre alli.

Tal vez solo era una puta coincidencia.

_._

_Pasada esa bochornosa situación mi padre me ordeno saludar a los demás invitados. La noche paso entre frívolas charlas ,alcohol ,y mi mente y ojos fijos en Sasuke._

_Mi revolucionada cabeza me distrajo del sacrificio que hacian mis pulmones para respirar ,hasta cierto punto ,pero pasando ese limite me encontraba a casi de desfallecer y echar al diablo la fiesta,y con ella mi vida._

_._

_Cuando nadie se fijo en ella aprovecho el momento para escaparse al patio trasero ,nadie iba allí ,su plan era desmayarse entre las plantas y con suerte ser encontrada a la mañana siguiente ,¡vamos ,un plan genial!_

_Todo se fue al infierno (o al cielo) cuando al cerrar la puerta de la sala que daba al patio se encontró otra vez y bruscamente con los ojos de Sasuke ¿que hacia allí?_

_-Hola-Saludo mirándola como a quien mira a algo raro -¿te sientes bien?_

_Solo pudo asentir._

_-¿Te sales de la fiesta?-nuevamente asintió-Si ,esta bastante aburrido ahí adentro-comento tomando un sorbo de la copa que traía consigo._

_Sakura no podía resistir mas tiempo._

_El ruido de estallidos distrajo al pelinegro quien dejo de mirarla para ver el cielo estrellado ,y en ese momento iluminado por los fuegos artificiales._

_Eran las doce ,Navidad._

_-¿Te gustan los fuegos artificiales?-le pregunto a la chica ,al no recibir respuesta se giro a verla._

_¿Estaba tan borracho como para no escucharla caer? Culpo al ruido de las explosiones,se apresuro a arrodillarse al lado de la inconsciente Haruno ,por lo menos tenia pulso._

_La cargo estilo nupcial ,lo primero que pensó fue en decirles a sus padres pero descarto esa idea,se notaba a kilometros que eran unos ogros que no se preocupaban por la joven ,eran capazes de culparla por "arruinar" la fiestesita._

_La llevaría a escondidas hasta su habitación,nadie lo notaria estaban ya muy pasados de copas como para hacerlo._

_Por fortuna no tardo mucho en encontrar el cuarto de esa tal Sakura sin que nadie lo viera ,todos estaban(como lo predijo) demasiado entretenidos en bailar y acabar con las pocas botellas que quedaban._

_La habitación de la chica era de un tono pastel que le asqueaba._

_La recostó en la cama tomándole el pulso una vez mas ,suigio con la respiración sosteniendo su mano cerca de la nariz de la muchacha,apenas la sentía._

_Se fijo en su atuendo ,era obvio que este causaba la asfixia ¿como podia ponerse eso? Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberle advertido a los Haruno del desmayo._

_Tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieron desvistió a la joven liberando a sus pulmones y antes de que sus ojos pudieran ver algo que lo tentara la tapo con la cobija ,no queria hacer locuras por lo bebido que se encontraba,busco en el escritorio del lugar una hoja y una pluma ,garabeteo un par de palabras y desaparecio del cuarto ,si alguien lo encontraba en tan comprometedora escena era hombre muerto._

_._

_Al despertar me encontré con la ropa revuelta y una carta al lado ,aun confundida la leí._

_"Te desmayaste ,te lleve hasta tu cuarto ,te hice respirar y nada mas ,no pienses cosas raras"_

_Umari Sasuke._

_._

_ 3 de Enero ,1940._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en Sasuke ,en su aspecto ,los escasos minutos que compartimos y en como me salvo del regaño de mi vida._

_Lo he investigado ,cosa que por cierto le da "emocion y adrenalina" a mis dias ya que mi madre no puede enterarse ,gracias al cielo la chica que se encarga de los quehaceres y de cocinar en mi casa me prometió no decirle nada a nadie sobre mis preguntas ¿indiscretas? No se ,me siento así ,una indiscreta y loca por momentos ,Sasuke me transformo. _

_La chica ,Karin su nombre, lo conoce y hasta van al mismo salon de clases ¡que envidia! Y yo con el aburrido profesor particular._

_Los datos que tengo sobre el apuesto chico pelinegro son que tiene la misma edad que yo ,17,es bueno en los deportes al igual que en las materias del colegio,resulta serio las mayoría de las veces pero que __aun así sonrie cuando algo le da gracia,no tiene novia (cosa que me alegro desde lo mas profundo de mi ser) y por ultimo ,que trabaja repartiendo las cartas de toda Hokaido._

_Eso significa que tengo esperanzas de cruzarmelo nuevamente._

_Entre todas las preguntas que tengo la mas grande es: ¿se acordara de mi?_

_._

_20 de Febrero,1940._

_El día mas hermoso de mis vacaciones fue ayer ,todavia me preguntan que me sucedió al ver la sonrisa persistente en mi cara._

_Solo hay una explicación ,Sasuke._

_Y si ,cuando pensé que ya no lo veria jamás ,ya que mi madre rondeaba todo el tiempo impidiendo que pudiese recibir la correspondencia que solo viene una vez a la semana ,se distrajo y me escabullí para hacerlo._

_._

_Sakura abrio la puerta actuando con naturalidad ,sus piernas temblaron al verlo tan indiferente buscando en su morral las cartas que pertenecían a su familia._

_-Hola-saludo para que se diera cuenta de su presencia._

_-Hola-devolvió el saludo mientras le daba las cartas._

_-Gracias-pronuncio algo decepcionada al ver como volvía a su bicicleta-¿como haz estado?-pregunto desesperada en sacarle al menos algo de jugo a esa "conversación"._

_-Bien -comento Sasuke comenzando a andar-me alegra que ya no uses kimonos tan apretados ,nos vemos._

_._

_Parecerá__ insignificante pero aun asi cada vez que recuerdo ese momento, me hace feliz ._

_._

Paro nuevamente con la lectura ,vio a Sakura que mantenía sus labios en una linea tensa y sus rodillas contra el pecho.

-No ,no recuerdo nada ,sigue.

.

_27 de Febrero ,1940._

_Aunque me siento mejor desde que mi distracción es Sasuke ,él es solo eso, una distraccion ,algo que me saca unos segundos de mi patética vida en la que me sumerjo._

_Los tratos que me dan mis padres cada día son peores ,y no entiendo ,no entiendo ¿por que son así?_

_Pero me siento orgullosa al decir que ya no lloro (al menos no tanto) ,que cada vez que ese nudo hace presencia en mi garganta lo trago pensando en Sasuke y fantaseando (porque son fantasias) Con él__._

_Demo no me conformare con eso ,aunque no parezca no soy conformista,por lo tanto decidí que este año sera distinto y que a pesar de que inevitablemente tendré que rebelarme ante mis padres ,estoy dispuesta a hacerlo a dejar de ser sumisa ,total me tratan mal aunque no haga nada malo._

_Este año me inscribiré en la escuela secundaria de Hokaido._

_Seré__ compañera de Sasuke._

_._

_3 de Marzo ,1940._

_Por una vez en mi vida triunfe sobre mis padres en algo que realmente quiero ,mañana empiezo las clases oficialmente como una alumna de la escuela secundaria de Hokaido._

_Me siento bien conmigo misma y aunque mi cuerpo me duele y el corazón aun mas ,lo primero por los golpes ,lo segundo porque me dijeron que ya no me veian como una hija,la felicidad de que mañana conoceré un mundo fuera de esta casa me reconforta -vale la pena-me digo ,hasta ya me lo creo._

_._

_5 de marzo ,1940._

_Hoy luego de un día tan especial puedo decir que realmente vale la pena._

_Me siento tan feliz y contenta que ni siquiera los malos tratos me afectan._

_._

_Esa mañana Sakura se alisto los mas silenciosa posible ,le era extraño e incomodo usar el uniforme escolar ,tan diferente a los kimonos._

_Sus piernas estaban demasiado... ¿libres? ,la camisa no le tapaba los moretones de los brazos por lo tanto decidió camuflarlos con maquillaje,peino su cabello y para combinar con esa nueva etapa lo dejo suelto ,como le gustaba a ella._

_Se vio frente al espejo y sonrió a pesar de que (como de costumbre) no estaba satisfecha con su reflejo._

_Tomo su mochila y en completo silencio salio de la casa sin que nadie la viese._

_._

_Al entrar al edificio una sonrisa se hizo presente y la tristeza de sus ojos se evaporo un poco , veía todo fascinada ,nunca imagino ver desde adentro esa escuela,los pocos estudiantes la miraban como a una loca ¿que le veía tan interesante al lugar? Su respuesta hubiera sido -todo-._

_Después__ de consultar donde estaba su salón fue hasta alli ,no habia nadie ,quizas había llegado demasiado temprano ,lo bueno era que podia elegir el lugar que quisiese._

_Se decidió por el ultimo banco al lado de la ventana ,asi pasaría mas desapercibida y podría ver la calle cuando estuviera aburrida._

_Al poco tiempo los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el mediano salón ,algunos la veian como a un bicho raro ,otros susurraban y muy pocos se acercaban a saludarla ,entre ellos Karin la empleada de sus padres._

_Su corazón latio con fuerza al ver que el único banco vacio era el de en frente a ella y que todavia no llegaba Sasuke ¿podia tener la suerte de verlo de espalda durante todo el día? Al parecer si._

_Con nerviosismo vio como el pelinegro por fin hacia aparición ,saludo a un par de compañeros y avanzo hasta el banco libre ,sin percatarse de ella ,se sento y cuando penso que ni siquiera la había visto se giro hacia ella haciendo que su respiracion se cortase._

_-Hola-la saludo como si nada , parecía aburrido._

_-H-hola-quizo decir mas pero el profesor llego y Sasuke dirigio su vista al frente._

_Las horas se escurrían como arena entre sus dedos ,tan rápidas._

_Solo quedaban quince minutos de clases y aunque sonara histérico de su parte ,contaba los segundos para irse._

_Podía__ sentir los gruñidos (quejas justificadas) de sus tripas y le daba mucha vergüenza ademas de que podía jurar que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan debil fisicamente ,sus parpados pesaban y su unico deseo y pensamiento era su plato favorito de comida ,era tal su necesidad que por momentos olvidaba a Sasuke y donde se encontraba._

_No comía nada desde hace dos días atrás,momento donde se le prohibio ir a la cocina o participar de los almuerzos y cenas de la familia de la cual estaba expulsada._

_Escucho al timbre mas tenue de lo que realmente sonaba seguido de los bancos y sillas chocándose por los jovenes apresurados en irse a sus hogares._

_Se apoyo en su mesa para poder ponerse de pie ,tomo su mochila que parecía pesar toneladas ,avanzo tres pasos y se desplomo._

_Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo mientras se apresuraba en llegar a donde la muchacha habia caido ¿por que rayos siempre pasaba eso con el presente? Era muy mala suerte si lo pensaba un poco ,solo él salia como alguien normal de la escuela , entiéndase como sin prisa._

_La zarandeo un poco pero esta no reaccionaba ,estaba muy pálida y esta vez no traia un ceñido kimono ¿que le pasaba? Vio con detenimiento su cuerpo , marcas violáceas en sus brazos llamaron su atención._

_No eran producto de su reciente caída. Sintió pena por la débil muchacha ,quizo hacerse el desentendido pero escucho con claridad el estomago de Sakura durante toda la clase , pensó que estaba obsesionada con su peso y no comía por voluntad propia pero ahora al ver sus moretones tenia claro que la chica pasaba por momentos difíciles ,por unos padres difíciles._

_Se veía obligado en ayudarla ¿no?_

_._

_Despertó__ debido a constantes movimientos ,desorientada retrocedió su cabeza un poco al sentir como algo hacia cosquillas en la punta de su nariz ,sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que ese "algo" era el cabello negro de Sasuke ¡estaba montada en su espalda! Ahogo un grito de sorpresa._

_-Hmp ,veo que ya estas consciente._

_-H-hi-respondió apenada._

_El chico se detuvo y soltó sus rodillas de donde la sujetaba para que no cayera ,con prisa abandono la cálida espalda del pelinegro._

_Este comenzó a revolver en su morral causando curiosidad de su parte ,quedo atónita al ver como le extendía un pedazo de pan,los colores fueron rápidamente a su pálido rostro y la vergüenza se multiplico._

_-Etto... -no sabia que decir o hacer._

_-Toma ,come -dijo con indiferencia hacia su estúpida actitud-Te desmayaste por no comer ,sera mejor que lo hagas antes de que tenga que despertarte otra vez._

_Agacho la mirada al tomar el alimento que le ofrecía-Sientate -le ordeno Sasuke al hacerlo el también sobre el cesped del costado del camino, obedeció con mucha pena._

_-¿Por que tus padres te hacen esto?_

_Lo miro impresionada -¿C-como lo sabes?_

_-Eso no importa ,dime ¿por que te golpean y prohíben comer?_

_Su labio tembló ,y sus ojos se cristalizaron-Porque-su voz sonó aguda ,a punto de llorar-No soy la hija que quisieran tener-confeso sin saber del todo si estaba en lo correcto._

_-Creo que ellos no son los padres que te merecen tener-objeto,su tono no cambio a pesar de lo molesto que se sentía hacia los Haruno's ,algo se revolvia dentro de él ante las injusticias-Come-repitió para que lo dejara de ver de esa manera tan ensimismada._

_._

_Por eso creo que ahora pienso en Sasuke mas que en solo una cara bonita ,tiene un buen corazon y a pesar de la vergüenza que pase creo que valorare este recuerdo por siempre._

_._

Sakura hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas-Sigue Sasuke kun-pronuncio apenas audible.

_._

_25 de Marzo ,1940._

_Tengo miedo ,ese miedo de perder algo que valoras mucho porque sabes que sin eso te perderías a ti mismo._

_Desde que era una niña no me sentía asi de... ¿despreocupada? Casi pero no ,porque tengo ese nuevo temor,digamos que me siento alegre casi todo el tiempo._

_¿Por que me siento así? Porque poco a poco siento que mis fantasias y Sasuke catalogado como distraccion quedan atrás ,porque ya no es solo una distracción ,es mi salvación ,porque ya no las veo tanto como fantasías sino que como realidades a futuro._

_Tengo miedo de que pase algo que arruine mi pequeña-gran felicidad ,tengo temor a perderlo._

_Él me sonríe todas las mañanas y me ve serio todas las tardes cuando nuestros caminos se separan y yo me voy a "mi casa"._

_Somos amigos ,por el momento es suficiente para mi ,por el momento._

_._

_12 de Abril ,1940._

_Una de las tantas tardes en que nuestros caminos se separaban y nos despedíamos con palabras sordas y miradas de entendimiento y pena Sasuke me tomo la muñeca reteniendome._

_Ante mi mirada confusa se disculpo y me soltó (aunque no quería que lo hiciera) y pronuncio un "Cuidate" con una mirada que me decia mucho ,mucho mas ,esos pozos negros decían cosas que su boca nunca seria capaz de repetir._

_._

_2 de Mayo ,1940._

_Hace tiempo sentía que Sasuke queria decirme algo pero que no era capaz de hacerlo ,en mi temor (que por cierto ,persiste) llegue a pensar que quería dejar de ser mi amigo ,la paranoia me volvia loca._

_Al ya no poder seguir conviviendo con la tortuosa duda me decidí a preguntárselo._

_Me detuve antes de llegar a nuestro lugar de despedida ,me miro esperando a que me explicara y yo lo mire esperando que me explicara también ,pero no me entendía ,porque mis ojos no saben hablar como los suyos ,yo necesitaba palabras._

_-¿Quieres dejar de ser mi amigo?_

_-Si-y al igual que puñales esa simple palabra me dolió,¿los temores se volvian realidad?_

_-¿Por que?_

_-Porque quiero que seamos algo mas._

_Avanzo hasta mi ,tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran a pesar de que me llevaba varios centímetros ,apoyo su frente contra la mia-quiero ser mucho mas._

_._

_Si pudiera vivir solo en ese instante juro que no dudaria un segundo en hacerlo._

_Tal vez no parezca tan expresiva pero simplemente me es imposible pero para que se entienda como me siento ,pasaron horas desde aquello y sigo llorando de felicidad._

_._

_Primero de Junio ,1940._

_Nuestra relación es secreta ,yo quiero gritarlo y que se entere Hokaido entero pero gracias a Kami Sasuke es mas sensato y me prohíbe hacerlo,no quiere que se lo cuente a nadie._

_Tiene miedo al igual que yo ,me confeso que vive con un mal presentimiento en el pecho ,que algo malo pasara si nuestro noviazgo sale a la luz .Dice que mis padres son despreciables ,que me dañaran y que prefiere que cierre la boca por lo menos hasta que ambos cumplamos los dieciocho años._

_Me parece una eternidad pero lo acepto ,lo abrazo y trato de tranquilizarle , diciéndole que nada malo pasara ,yo siento todo lo contrario y él no me cree (aunque no me lo dice) ,demo ¿por que hacerle caso a tan malos augurios? Es mas facil ignorarlos._

_._

_15 de Julio,1940._

_El tiempo que pasaba con Sasuke era lo mejor del mundo ,era tal la felicidad que empeze a imaginar que todo era un sueño ¿que tontería verdad? Me da escalofrios al pensar en el pasado ¿que hubiera sido de mi sino me hubiese decidido a ir a la escuela del pueblo? Seguramente seguiría infeliz y encerrada todo el dia en mi casa esperando con ansias los sábados ,dia en el cual el pelinegro entregaba las cartas,para cruzar tres palabras a lo mucho con él._

_Hasta ahora he cumplido mi promesa y no le he contado a nadie sobre lo nuestro ,solo lo escribo aquí para desahogar un poco ,porque tanta felicidad no es buena acallarla por completo._

_._

_20 de Julio ,1940._

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo ,y ambos lo sabiamos ,pronto los besos no serian suficientes y estabamos conscientes de eso ¿como evitar algo inevitable?_

_Juro por kami que no lo planeamos ,todo se fue presentando en el momento en que sucedian las cosas._

_._

_Estaban a pocos metros de llegar a la escuela ,Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta y ella tambien , lo miro pero a diferencia de otras tantas veces esta vez sabia exactamente el por qué se detenía._

_Le tomo de la mano ,él la miro y solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa que trataba de parecer confiada._

_-Creo que no es un día para permanecer en el salón-susurro al aire._

_-Yo también lo creo Sasuke kun._

_Sin decir mas nada se fueron de allí._

_._

_Sasuke vivia en una pequeña casa con su hermano ,sus padres viajaban por todo el pais trabajando ,su hermano no estaba ni llegaría por horas._

_Sasuke me dio un vaso de agua a pesar de que no se lo pedi ,un silencio nos envolvió._

_No estaba nerviosa ,ni tensa ,no tenia miedo,ni timidez ,ni ansiedad._

_Era un sentimiento raro que no se experimentaba seguido._

_Deje el vaso a un costado ,ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro ,me acerque a él ,traslade mi mano de su mejilla hasta su nuca y lo mire a los ojos una ultima vez antes de besarlo._

_._

_Pronto él tomo el control del beso ,Sasuke era un experto y su personalidad no permitia dejarse guiar en esas cosas,se canso de su boca (hace tiempo) ,desato el gran moño que se hallaba alrededor del cuello blanquecino que la chica odiaba ,poco a poco los botones de su camisa escolar iban siendo abiertos uno por uno ,sin prisas ,no tenían limites de tiempo._

_Al ver que ya no había botones que deshacer hundio su boca y nariz en la clavicula ya libre de Sakura ,aspirando su olor mientras le quitaba completamente la camisa blanca._

_Ella tenia los ojos cerrados , parecía que dormia pero solo lo hacia para sentir mas a detalle sus movimientos._

_Su boca dejo en paz la zona de los hombros de la chica ,la acerco hasta su oreja -Tramposa ¿me dejaras todo el trabajo a mi?-pregunto en broma mientras se despojaba de su propio uniforme._

_Rió__ a lo bajo por lo dicho por su novio ,abrio sus orbes verdes ,acerco su mano hasta su rostro tan sereno como siempre , siguió con su recorrido difrutando de cada detalle de la piel de Sasuke hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón._

_Cerro nuevamente sus parpados al ser besada con mas pasión,el resto de sus prendas desaparecieron ,una por una y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban completamente desnudos._

_No había vergüenza ,no habia pudor ni nada que se le pareciese ,solo tranquilidad de saber que todo saldría bien,naturalidad al saber que se amaban y tenian permitido entregarse el uno al otro._

_Posiciono las palmas de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa ,las elevo por el cuerpo de la chica hasta hacer que levantara sus brazos por sobre su cabeza ,con una mano unió sus muñecas ,la otra volvio a su cintura._

_-Te amo Sakura._

_Cuatro segundos después ,la chica supo que ya no podia darle nada mas a Sasuke ,ya habia tomado todo de ella y creía que su mision en esa vida estaba completa porque Sasuke tambien le habia dado todo lo que tenia,su corazón._

_Comenzó__ a llorar no por el dolor sino por la felicidad que sentía._

_Sasuke al escucharla llorar hizo el ademan de separarse de ella pero sujeto su cintura enredándola con sus propias piernas,insitandolo a que siga ,no queria explicarle el por qué lloraba,no quería separarse._

_-Te amo Sasuke kun-eso explicaba todo._

_._

_._

_._

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p>Hola gente ,como están? yo triste porque solo queda un cap para terminar este fic : se encuentra todo en mi mente así que JURO que no tardare en escribirlo.

Este cap casi se escribió solo ,seis de las diez paginas las hice en dos días y disfrute haciéndolo ¡por fin se sabe sobre el pasado de Sakura!

Lo de arriba tal vez les pareció como un fic aparte xD pero no es así porque todo lo que sucedido en el pasado influye al momento justo en donde Sasuke y Sakura leen ese revelador diario.

Me enfoque mas en la visión de la pelirosa que en Sasuke (Sasuke en su vida anterior) por el simple echo de que es su diario.

En este fic ellos están destinados ,en el pasado ,el presente y tal vez en el futuro.

Pero no se olviden ,para mi los finales perfectos no existen y los chicos están en la calma antes de la tempestad ,lo saben pero lo ignoran, Sakura muerta es la prueba viva de ello.

Sobre el lime ¡no me maten! fue mi primer lime ,no estuvo muy detallado pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer ,lo siento u.u

¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! muchísimas, muchísimas gracias me puso feliz llegar a tan grande meta :) lo logre solo por ustedes.

Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el cap anterior:

Amoras123 ,Guest ,guest 2,Chris-san100 ,vikolove13,wildsasuke-kun , DULCECITO311 , sakkuharuu ,Melisa xD, I love sasusaku 23 10 28 ,Rachel Mary , Saquuchiha ,ryu akai ,JulyRocks y a cerezo21.

Muchas gracias chicas!

Creo que no me olvido de nada ,si lo hago no duden en hacérmelo saber xD

Si te gusto el cap y queres el próximo déjame un comentario (los valoro mucho) un beso gigante! hasta la próxima!

Mayra off.


	11. Capitulo Once

Fin. Espíritu 精神.

Capitulo Once:

Sasuke dejó de leer. Pensativo miro de soslayo a Sakura. Noto como temblaba ligeramente, abrazada a sus piernas con fuerza y con el rostro enterrado en sus rodillas. No era adecuado continuar.

Tampoco lo era preguntarle "¿recuerdas algo?" como un maldito acosador. Esperaría un poco a que la espíritu se tranquilizara.

Él experimentaba (a diferencia de ella) algo parecido a tranquilidad y calma.

Unos grandes enigmas se esclarecían, ¿quién fue Sakura?, ¿cómo era?, ¿cuáles eran sus pensamientos? Eran dudas que ya no rondaban en su mente, casi torturándolo .Pero aún quedaba la más enigmática y oscura, a la cual mayor tiempo pensándola e hipótesis había dedicado.

¿Cómo murió la chica?

A diferencia de las personas normales no sentía gran impulso a leerlo en aquel pequeño diario. Su serenidad controlaba su curiosidad.

Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Había algo que le alegraba (aunque no lo demostrara). Sakura experimento la felicidad antes de morir... pero eso despertaba otra pregunta: ¿por qué se "estanco" en el mundo de los vivos?

La gente feliz no se estancaba ¿o si?

-Sasuke kun -oyo llamarle-sigue por favor.

Cada segundo estaba más cerca a descubrirlo.

.

_20 de Julio ,1940._

_Sasuke y yo tuvimos una plática interesante._

_Como ambos ya habíamos faltado a demasiadas clases no teníamos más opción que recuperarlas._

_Nos sentamos uno cerca del otro (por supuesto) y sin nada mejor que escuchar cosas confusas decidí molestarlo un poco._

_-¿Cuál es tu sueño Sasuke kun? –susurre procurando que él fuera el único que me oyera._

_Me observo por el rabillo de su ojo algo aburrido fingiendo pensar en una respuesta._

_-No tengo un sueño-musito al fin dejándome decepcionada._

_-Eso es mentira tienes que tener alguno-chille._

_-¡Haruno san preste atención!-me sonroje al darme cuenta que no medí el tono de mi voz._

_Después de varios minutos y cuando ya estaba por olvidar el tema Sasuke me llamo._

_-¿Y tú escandalosa? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?_

_Sonreí, eso era fácil de responder-Casarme contigo._

.

.

_8 de Agosto ,1940._

_Sasuke y yo solemos caminar muy lento, exageradamente lento, casi como tortugas. Sumando a eso los caminos en Hokaido son exasperadamente largos pero no es tortuoso para mí y supongo que para Sasuke tampoco lo es._

_A veces fingimos perdernos aun cuando conocemos esos caminos mejor que nuestros cuerpos. A menudo llegamos tarde a los lugares donde debemos llegar a tiempo, aunque no nos molestamos mucho en eso._

_Este comportamiento poco común no es por rebeldía, flojera, por falta de un reloj o algo parecido._

_Solo nos gusta dirigirnos a un destino incierto el uno al lado del otro._

_Pero no me agrada cuando debo volver aquí, a la casa de mis padres mayormente por estar alejada de Sasuke y me gusta pensar que a él tampoco le agrada estar lejos de mí._

.

Sasuke necesitaba un vaso de agua .Su voz le estaba pasando factura por leer tanto, carraspeo un poco antes de proseguir.

.

17 de Agosto ,1940.

_Creo que moriré –_ambos jóvenes se reincorporaron ante eso_-mi familia sabe sobre mi noviazgo con Sasuke kun._

_No sé cómo lo descubrieron y supongo que no importa mucho ahora que la angustia no me deja pensar con claridad._

_Me prohibieron seguir con él pero antes que eso muerta. Sus razones son ridículas y tan egoístas que me dan asco._

_Dicen que esto es la gota que rebalsó el vaso, que están hartos de mí y mis estupideces, que nunca aceptarían que su hija saliera con un don nadie que solo reparte cartas y ante eso no pude evitar levantar la voz defendiendo a Sasuke, expresándome abiertamente ante ellos por primera vez._

_Me golpearon._

_Prácticamente firme mi sentencia de muerte, y temo mucho que la de Sasuke también._

.

19 de Septiembre ,1940.

_Trato de ocultar la situación por un tiempo sin embargo los cambios en Sakura eran tan evidentes como diferenciar el día de la noche, especialmente para Sasuke._

_Ya nunca estaba animada, sonreía falsamente y parecía que todo el tiempo se encontraba pensando en cosas que la preocupaban._

_Sasuke tenía una idea de que, o mejor dicho, quienes la atormentaban de esa forma y le molestaba que fuera así._

_No podía esperar a alejarla de esas horribles personas, literalmente no podía esperar._

_Finalmente un día cansado de la situación decidió increparla. Antes de salir del salón de clases la tomo del brazo._

_-¿Es sobre tus padres?_

_Lo miro como si hubiera visto a un fantasma pero luego asintió temerosa._

_-Sé que es difícil para ti seguir en esa casa, cada día que pasa te noto-lo pensó-... morir un poco mas._

_¿En verdad moría un poco cada día?_

_Huyamos. Comencemos en otro lugar-lo decía como si nada. Como si no tuviera importancia._

_Asintió fervientemente sin poder aceptar con palabras, se lanzó a su cuello imaginándose la vida perfecta que le esperaba junto al amor de su vida._

_El día que decretamos para huir es la madrugada del tres de Noviembre._

.

.

.

-No puede ser, no puede ser –repetía el chico Uchiha pasando las hojas frenéticamente ¡Eso fue lo último que Sakura escribió! ¡Todas las demás hojas estaban en blanco!

Prácticamente quería tirarse de un risco y pudrirse.

Vio a Sakura esperando verla de la misma forma. Ella estaba seria y en calma.

-No hay nada más escrito-le informo pensando que tal vez no comprendía la situación.

-Así es, luego de eso no escribí nada mas.

-¿Recuperaste la memoria?

El chico casi pudo sonreír al verla asentir. Un enorme peso había desaparecido.

Pero todo el entusiasmo se fue al diablo al ver como Sakura permanecía inalterable sobre la hierba saboreando sus amargos recuerdos.

-¿Qué sucedió el tres de Noviembre?

.

.

.

Sakura se despidió de todas las cosas a las que le tenía afecto. Con algo de melancolía tomo el bolso que poseía lo extremadamente necesario para sobrevivir por algunos días hasta que Sasuke y ella estuvieran los suficientemente lejos de Hokaido.

Como si se tratase de una ladrona cerró la puerta con mucho sigilo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y parecía que todos se encontraban dormidos suspiro de alivio al por fin cruzar la puerta principal y al ver como Sasuke la esperaba unos metros más allá.

Sin decirse palabra comenzaron a caminar por los pastizales ya que era más seguro que los caminos.

Aunque los insectos eran insoportables y no veía nada a mas de dos metros de su nariz Sakura no se quejaba, solo apretujaba la mano de Sasuke con la suya esperando que pronto cruzaran ese pueblo donde nunca podrían tener un futuro.

Una hora de caminata después y de varias falsas alarmas que casi la mataban de un infarto el sol comenzaba a asomarse y la frontera de Hokaido podía verse en el horizonte.

De pronto todo comenzaba a calmarse en su pecho y mente. Cada paso dado era un paso donde dejaba atrás lo malo y podía respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

Pero ni ella ni Sasuke poseían ese destino.

Simplemente no estaba escrito el que fueran felices.

Sus manos se soltaron y otras la tomaron desprevenida del cabello arrastrándola unos metros en donde no había tantas hierbas.

Sasuke gritaba su nombre mientras forcejaba vanamente con unos tres tipos. Los reconocía, eran del clan Uchiha, amigos de sus padres y las peores personas del pueblo.

Eran ricos por negocios sucios además de que controlaban a Hokaido como querían.

-Miren que encontramos por aquí –dijo autoritario y frio Madara Uchiha.

Lo conocía por la fiesta de Navidad que sus padres habían organizado hace ya un año atrás, y ahora la sujetaba del cabello con brutalidad.

-Los Haruno me pidieron ayuda con este asunto-exclamo algo divertido por los intentos del chico para liberarse de los otros hombres.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-pregunto un ofuscado Sasuke.

-Pareces un chico decidido y valiente que haría cualquier cosa por su novia-Sakura sintió como algo frio se apoyaba en su nuca haciendo que su corazón se detuviese.

-¡Déjenla!

-Sus padres nunca especificaron que la querían con vida-susurro sacando el seguro del arma.

-No te atrevas-siseo Sasuke forcejeando con mayor fuerza.

Una idea vino a la mente de Madara. Les dijo a sus hombres que soltaran al chico, este se quedó quieto en su lugar con una mirada envenenada (todavía estaba en riesgo la vida de Sakura).

-Toma- le tiro una pistola para desconcierto de ambos-si te matas no le hare nada-dijo con malevolencia, diversión, brillo en los ojos. Le divertía el sufrimiento de los jóvenes.

Sakura vio con terror al chico que sostenía fuertemente la pistola en su mano derecha. Frustrado dio un grito al cielo y piso con violencia las hierbas crecidas.

Vislumbro sus ojos y la desesperación de Sakura creció a su máximo nivel. Más que cuando los encontraron o el momento justo desde que tenía un arma apoyada en su nuca, mucho más porque Sasuke lo estaba considerando.

-¡Que no se te cruce por la mente Sasuke!

Una mueca se formo en sus pálidos labios mientras le negaba la mirada-¿Que mas puedo hacer?

-¡Muchas cosas!... no lo hagas-suplico con un sollozos.

Sus piernas fallaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas .Madara tomo los cabellos rosas entre su puño apoyando nuevamente la punta del cañón en su ya rojiza nuca.

-Tienes una sola bala, nunca podrías contra nosotros con eso y si lo intentas morirás tu y esta chica ¿es lo que quieres? Si te matas al menos ella vivirá.

-¡Cierra la boca!-ordeno con la autoridad que no tenía-¡no lo escuches Sasuke! ¡No le creas!

-No hay más opción Sakura -Sus ojos, unos verdes y llorosos, otros negros y opacos se conectaron en lo que parecía la ultima vez.

-No me importa morir si eso significa que tu no lo harás.

-¡Yo pienso lo mismo! No me hagas esto Sasuke, no me destroces así- Sakura no sabia de que forma hacerlo entrar en razón.

¿Realmente todo terminaría así? El abismo se habría ante ella consumiéndolo todo. Su única oportunidad de ser feliz se iría con ese muchacho que parecía decidido en partir sin ella, en dejarla sola nuevamente.

Eso era peor que morir.

-¡Si lo haces también me matare!

-¿Haciendo que mi sacrificio sea en vano? Hazlo, si es que puedes con la culpa-dijo brusco regañándola con la mirada. Estaba molesto-ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Sus labios rosas temblaron, toda Sakura tembló al ver como la mano de Sasuke, revolver en ella, se levantaba lentamente en el aire. Sakura comenzó a negar frenéticamente (todo lo que le permitía la mano de Madara agarrando sus cabellos).

Sasuke no quería hacerlo, juraba a dios que no. Pero no lo demostraba para no hacerla sufrir, deseaba acompañarla en lágrimas, solo no lo hacía para no hacerla sufrir, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, no se lo permitía para no hacerla sufrir.

Su mano tembló indetectable mente al llegar a la cien, Sakura sufriría de todos modos.

-No...no Sasuke kun ,por favor, por favor-

-Prométeme algo, es importante -asintió por instinto mas que por otra cosa- jamás, escucha bien, jamás pienses en lo que pudo haber sucedido con nosotros, si las cosas terminaron asi es por algo, no estamos predestinados, es simple. No te tortures, piensa en lo que fue, siempre con una sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo?... ¡¿de acuerdo?!

-Ha-hai-el chico le dedico una sonrisa que trasmitía todo lo que le faltaba, confianza.

-Hazlo ya muchacho-ordeno el Uchiha vilmente.

-Cierra los ojos Sakura.

-No ¡no, no!-se negaba tercamente a que esa seria la ultima vez en que lo vería con vida en cambio Sasuke le hubiera dado una cachetada y un beso si es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una caprichosa y cierra los malditos ojos!

Sus gritos la dejaron muda, trago en seco-Te amo Sasuke kun-pronuncio como pudo antes de cerrar con mucho dolor sus parpados.

La última vista que tuvo del chico fue parecida a la vez en la cual lo conoció. Trato de enfocarse en sus ojos, que a pesar de las situaciones vida-muerte seguían serenos. Era lo único que valia la pena de ver, el resto de su rostro y cuerpo (Más tenso que nunca) solo la hacían recordar que... moriría en segundos.

-Te amo.

Después de escuchar lo más hermoso que sus oídos escucharon le siguió lo peor: la bala siendo disparada. Se sobresaltó, el ruido era fuerte, como una explosión, al segundo un cuerpo cayendo seco contra la tierra, Sasuke.

Quiso morir, morir junto a él.

Madara la soltó, derrotada apoyo su frente en el piso sin atreverse a abrir los parpados por el simple hecho que a Sasuke no le hubiera gustado que lo haga. Un nudo se formo al pensar en él en forma pasada.

Lloro un largo tiempo en silencio mientras los malnacidos se mofaban de ella y parecían encargarse del cuerpo de Sasuke. Si no hubiese derramado una sola lagrima su estado seria el mismo, a veces llorar no descargaba nada, ni un poco, sin embargo lo seguía haciendo.

Madara la levanto tomándola del brazo, no se resistió en lo más mínimo.

-Un tiro en el pecho te dolería menos ¿verdad?-comenzaron a reír, sin embargo contesto.

-Mucho menos.

.

.

.

Solo pudo dejar caer el diario para abrazarla, protegiéndola de algo que ya la había dañado.

Sintio que algo húmedo se hacia paso entre los dos, no eran lágrimas. Sakura no lloraba sino que poseía una expresión seria nunca antes vista en ella. Por primera vez Sasuke fue realmente consiente de que Sakura no era como él, que en realidad estaba muerta y lo que tenía entre sus brazos era un cadáver.

Lo que corría sin cesar entre sus cuerpos era sangre, espesa, caliente y abundante.

Sasuke rompió el abrazo y la sujeto por los hombros viendo como por debajo de la falda de Sakura el líquido no dejaba de brotar, como sus piernas temblaban, como estaba muriendo ante él.

-Sakura ¿que paso?-su voz no fue tan firme.

-...-

-¡¿Qué te hicieron?!-la apretujo contra su pecho-¡no pude hacer nada! ¡Perdóname!.. Lo intento, perdónalo por favor… perdónanos-apoyo su frente contra la de ella, cerrando los parpados con ímpetu y apretando la mandíbula con rabia.

-No tengo nada que perdonar -contesto con un hilo –no fue tu culpa Sasuke kun- él abrió los ojos para ver como los de ella perdían la luz.

-¿Cómo fue?

Realmente no quería saberlo.

-Un mal aborto-contesto con esfuerzo y simpleza antes de desvanecerse.

.

.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Itachi entrando al cuarto de su hermano menor quien revolvía sus cajones con desespero, al parecer en busca de algo.

-No.

-¿No?

-No te diré lo que estoy buscando.

Camino despacio hasta él para arrodillarse a su lado deteniendo las manos rapidas con las suyas, más calmas.

Sasuke lo miro de una manera que lo hizo recordar los tiempos donde su hermano era un niño, ambos eran unos niños que se confiaban todo.

-¿En que te ayudo?

-Solo me faltan flores.

Itachi le sonrió-De acuerdo.

.

Las cintas embellecían a las ramas, todas de un blanco puro.

Viejos collares y pulseras hacían lo suyo colgadas desde lo alto moviéndose al compás de la brisa junto a pintorescas postales, dibujos y papeles de colores pasteles.

No faltaban los moños, frascos de perfumes (la gran mayoría vacíos), diminutas muñecas de ojos vacíos, telas de encaje crudo que vestían los troncos de los árboles, la alfombra que se hacia paso entre el césped formando el camino para llegar a tan particular altar y por ultimo ramos de jazmines y claveles esparcidos por el lugar, todo a pesar de las dudas encajaba perfectamente formando la mejor decoración que Sakura hubiera visto jamás.

Pero nada se comparaba con la figura de Sasuke. Él allí parado viendo el sol descender con semblante ausente hasta llegaba a opacar el maravilloso paisaje.

Se giro con naturalidad, como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia cuando apenas dio el primer paso.

Se alegraba de no discernir con la vestimenta de Sasuke. Con el kimono blanco que traia se sentía que encajaba en esa hermosa pintura, agradecía a la nota de "ponte esto".

Apretó con nerviosismo el ramo entre sus manos caminando lentamente por la suave alfombra.

Al llegar junto a Sasuke y mirarlo directamente a los ojos solo pudo decir "gracias".

El pelinegro no respondió, tomo del suelo la pequeña caja negra que a Sakura siempre le negó tocar. Ella no podía evitar demostrar la curiosidad que sentía ¡¿que había dentro?!

Como si Sasuke adivinara sus pensamientos hablo-aquí se encuentra el objeto más preciado que tengo-destapo la caja sin mas detenimiento-son las sortijas de compromiso de mis padres, lo único que realmente me queda de ellos-Sin agregar palabra le dio una de ellas a Sakura.

Ella pareció pensar un poco lo que diría.

-Quiero decir algunas palabras.

-¿Cómo unos votos?

-Si-llevo las manos al pecho-Sasuke yo-se froto las pestañas borrando una lagrima rebelde-Lo siento…no quiero llorar.

-Puedes hacerlo.

Sakura levanto la barbilla mientras mordía sus labios recordando el trato que ambos habían pactado.

Sasuke solo le permitiría llorar el día en que la liberaría. Ese día había llegado.

Así, entre lágrimas descontroladas y sentimientos desbordantes y mezclados la chica decidió continuar con las palabras que no querían salir con un llanto que no podía parar-Yo quiero agradecerte. Darte todo el agradecimiento que cabe en mí. Sé que ha sido extremadamente difícil para ti –se permitió largar una carcajada frotando sus ojos con manía- he sido muy molesta, irritante y chillona… di vuelta tu vida pero dejando de lado todo eso –clavo sus ojos verdes en los suyos- gracias por liberar mi alma ahora y cuando estuve viva.

-Deja de agradecerme tanto –le negó la mirada –hice lo que tenía que hacer… fue emocionante-susurro lo último.

Interpretando eso como un "de nada" Sakura decidió continuar con la ceremonia-Sasuke kun ¿quieres quedar unido a mi por el resto de la eternidad?

-Si, quiero-la pelirosa le deslizo el anillo en su dedo con una gran sonrisa.

-Haruno Sakura -tomo su mano blanquecina con delicadeza-¿quieres terminar con lo que empezó tantos años atrás?

Sus finos labios formaron una línea tensa ,sus ojos se entristecieron y su voz fue incapaz de responder.

-Veo que ya sabes lo que significa.

-Desde que vi todo esto lo supe ,cuando acepte...me liberare.

Un silencio los reino ,uno desagradable que dejaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Antes de irme quiero darte algo Sasuke kun-sin dudar se quito la cadena de oro que adornaba su cuello-toma-el chico la acepto guardandola en la misma caja negra.

-Gracias-susurro pensativo.

-...-

-Te extrañare.

-No más que yo.

Sasuke decidió hacer una excepción, esta vez no la empujaría lejos de si, este era el último abrazo y no lo despreciaría.

-Tanto tiempo y ahora que puedo irme no quiero.

-Sabes que no funcionaría-le acaricio el cabello-es lo mejor para ti.

Luego de un minuto Sakura se separó lo suficiente para verlo (nuevamente) por última vez.

-Acepto.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se vio abrazando a la nada, sintiéndose más solo que nunca.

Le dolió que su última sonrisa fuera una triste.

.

.

.

La clase de historia transcurria sin ningun acontecimiento de interes. Sus ojos negros se paseaban observando cada rincon del salon de clases. Nadie prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor. Hace poco que habian terminado las vacaciones y al parecer nadie quería acostumbrarse otra vez a la espantosa rutina.

Al escuchar su nombre miro al frente. Chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta que no se referian a él sino que en el celebre hombre quien junto a su hermano habian echo de Hokaido lo que era hoy.

Se llamaba "Sasuke" por ese sujeto y ciertamente le molestaba ,su madre era una tonta.

De pronto el profesor (del cual no recordaba el nombre) ceso de contar la historia que ya conocía de memoria y se dirigió hasta la puerta ¿cuando la abrieron?

Hablo un poco asintió otro poco más y finalmente se hizo a un lado para _dejarla entrar._

Dejo la indiferencia a un lado cuando ella lo miro fijamente, cuando él fue lo primero que reparó. Sintio paranoia porque lo miraba de una forma extraña. Podia jurar que la conocia de algun lugar y al mismo tiempo apostaba su vida a que nunca la habia visto.

Su nerviosismo crecio al verla caminar con una sonrisa (algo perturbante) hacia él haciendo que se arrepintiera de prestarle las tijeras a su hermana esa mañana. Sacudio la cabeza ¡¿qué diablos pensaba?!

Se sentía agitado.

Cuando la chica se paro un segundo a su lado miro fijamente la nuca de Shikamaru esperando que mágicamente se fuera, para su fortuna ella continuo sin decirle nada.

La sentia detras de si.

-Un gusto conocerte Sasuke kun.

-...-

_Su voz, su voz._

-¿No me preguntaras el como se tu nombre?

-No…Sakura.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Al fin pude actualizar (y terminar) este fic.<p>

Y me querrán matar por haber tardado tanto :/ lo siento mucho ,no tengo internet hace seis meses u.u

Pero eso no va a arruinar el cap ¿cierto? solo espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie (hice lo ultimo para que estén contentas xD)

Por eso ¿que les pareció el cap? ¿que tal el fic?

Alguna duda y se los responderé a la brevedad por mensaje privado :)

Quiero agradecerles mucho ,fue una experiencia hermosa el escribir esto y solo por la sencilla razón de que lo hacia para ustedes que siempre me daban animo y me decían que siguiera con la historia ,que les gustaba y eso para mi fue estupendo.

Gracias.

Espero recibir sus opiniones en otros proyectos.

Un beso enorme ,Mayra.

PD: ¿se dieron cuenta que el Sasuke del presente nunca se beso con Saku? :o xD


End file.
